


SCANDALOUS

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love Affair, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: A multi-chapter AU story where Tom Keen is the President of the U.S., Elizabeth is First Lady, and Ray Reddington, a special agent, assigned to protect and guard her and keep her safe; not only from unknown would be assassins -- but mostly, Ray will protect her from her husband.This story is really not about politics; its about two lost, lonely, damaged people who find each other under the most unlikely circumstances....forbidden but ultimately destined to happen.This is a love story about two damaged people who turn to each other, even though circumstances dictate that they can never be together.....and yet........Don't be fooled by the presence of Tom Keen; This is a Lizzington Love Story through and through.





	1. THE ASSIGNMENT

“I’ve brought you into this assignment Ray, because there have been death threats against the First Family. And we take any threat, idle or otherwise, serious. So, we must be extremely vigilant moving forward.”

Special Agent Ray Reddington inwardly groaned, and stood at attention, knowing his retirement would be put on hold, indefinitely.

His superior, Harold Cooper, pointed to the thick manila folder in front of him. “I know you were planning on retiring soon, Ray. But I need you on this. Are you in?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m in. Anything you need.”

Cooper gave a curt nod. “November will be here before we know it, and with the President and First Lady on the last leg of his re-election campaign, both will be traveling almost constantly. The President can be a loose cannon, and to tell the truth, I’ll be very relieved when this election is over and done.”

“What do you need, Sir?”

“I want you in charge of the First Lady’s detail, from now until Election Day.”

Ray didn’t flinch. He wondered why Cooper brought him this task, knowing he had only weeks left until he retired, preferably dining in a little café in Paris, far from Washington, D.C. and all the peril it ensued in his line of work. But he was dedicated to his country, even with the leaks that the current President was dangerously corrupt, hot tempered, and not to mention, a notorious womanizer. Yet he didn’t dream of turning down a job of this magnitude. 

No one was more dedicated to his country as deeply as Ray Reddington. Former Navy Seal, Medal of Honor recipient for Desert Storm, Secret Service agent for close to twenty years.

Ray had never been on the current president’s team, had never met the President or the First Lady, but that would all change now.

He’d be protecting the First Lady until Election Day. That was his last day on the job. Then he’d be done. And maybe then and only then, could he heal from the years of battle and tragedy, of wounds and sadness.

“You will meet with Mrs. Keen in an hour. And then get ready to move. She will be traveling this week to Vermont, New Hampshire and Rhode Island. You, Zuma and Baz will head her team, shadow her, guard her with your life. From this moment on, you will be her second skin. Understood?”

Ray nodded. “Yes, Sir. Understood.”

Cooper lifted his head, and handed Ray the manila folder. “Here’s her itinerary for the next several days. She’s preparing to leave in the next two hours. The plane is being readied for her departure. The President is leaving for the West Coast, while Mrs. Keen will be in New England.” 

He presented his hand to Ray, who shook it vigorously. “Thank you for this, Sir. I’m honored to be on the First Lady’s detail, even though I’ve never met her.”

“She’s a stunning woman, Ray. Smart and tough. You’ll need to keep up with her; she’s a bit of rebel.” Cooper laughed. “She drinks a lot of coffee, has non-stop energy, and is no shrinking violet. Keep on your toes with her. She’s also an incredible lawyer, and adores children, even though has none of her own. Read the file. Even though our golden couple appears a vision of happiness in public, there is trouble in Paradise.”

“Yes, it’s no secret that our commander-in-chief has a roving eye.”

Cooper raised a brow. “Keen can be a loose cannon, Ray. They are basically only ‘together’ for Keen to win another term. They do not sleep together, and travel separately if they can help it. They were happy in the honeymoon phase of their marriage; now, not so much.”

Ray blinked, nodded. “So, it’s a marriage of convenience at this point, Sir?”

“Yes; word is, she’ll leave him after the inauguration, if he wins. He can be a hot head….”

Cooper hesitated, meeting Ray’s eyes, but saying nothing. A frown curved Ray’s mouth. “What aren’t you telling me Sir?”

Cooper handed him the manila file. “Read it, Ray. Memorize everything about her; she’s a national treasure. Keep her safe.”

“Safe from who?”

“Like I said, Ray: read the file.”

Ray nodded and tucked the file under his arm.

“Is there any way I can persuade you to remain on the team after the election?”

“Afraid not, Sir.”

“That’s what I thought, but figured I’d give it a try anyway. Good luck, Ray.”

Ray shook Cooper’s hand, turned and walked away, out the office door and down the hall to meet with his top agents, namely, Zuma, and Baz.

 

Entering his office moments later, he faced two of his most trusted and esteemed agents, good friends since their Navy days together.

“Our detail is the First Lady until Election Day. Gather up your gear; we move out with her in a couple of hours.”

The men nodded in agreement, then left his office, leaving Ray alone with the manila folder that held all he needed for this assignment. 

Opening the file, He stared at the eight by ten color photo of the young, handsome leader of the free world and shook his head.

Thomas Vincent Keen.

Scanning through the notes, confidential and known only to secret service, bodyguards and the like, Ray now found himself privy to several serious facts about the current president.

Seems Keen liked to drink, was mainly discreet, but it had become a burgeoning problem of late.

Thomas Vincent Keen currently had two mistresses, and their pictures accompanied the next page of the folder: Jolene Parker and Gina Zanatakous. It amazed Ray that Keen had time for affairs with not one, but two women. Many presidents had done it in the past, and wasn’t really a surprise when putting it all in perspective.

Ray had never met the President, reason being he’d been sitting behind a desk for the past several years, since hurting his knee on a past assignment.

The current Commander-in-Chief was a bright, handsome, charming politician with a very dark side. And Ray secretly was grateful that he wouldn’t be serving on the president’s team.

Ray read quickly and concisely, his photographic memory a definite asset, especially with a job like this one. Turning to the last page of the dossier, Ray read the last paragraph.

Then read it again, and again, over and over, the words on the page hitting Ray like a punch to the gut. He clenched his fists, rage filling him, anger choking him as the each syllable screamed out at him.

Not only was Keen an adulterer, he also liked to used his hands.

To hit his wife.

How could this be? He asked himself.

Why hadn’t he been stopped?

Why did she stay?

In disgust, he threw the folder to the desk, its contents spilling out onto the desk and fluttering to the floor.

“I should have walked away,” he said aloud, dropping his head to his hands, his palms sliding over his close to the scalp haircut.

But it was too late. He’d already committed himself to the task at hand. Now he knew why Cooper put him on this detail. “Just keep her safe until Election Day.”

Then he could walk away.

As he lifted his head, he again gazed at the papers strewn over his desk.

And there it was, another eight by ten……a photo of the First Lady.

Elizabeth Scott Keen.

Beautiful, stunning, graceful and regal, barely forty years of age.

Mink brown hair, porcelain skin, wearing pearls and a designer red suit.

Never had he seen eyes that held so much sadness. Even through her posed smile, Ray knew how to read people; it was part of his job.

He knew what it was like to be bereft, to suffer misery, grief and loss.

Ray silently vowed to protect her; it was his job, his duty, a job that left no margin for error.

Even if it meant protecting her from her husband.

Who just happened to be the President.

TBC


	2. THE FIRST MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and his team meet the First Lady and accompany her to New England on the first leg of her last campaign trip.......suffice to say, Agent Reddington is quite impressed with First Lady Elizabeth Keen, and quite entranced by her charm and beauty.

An hour later, Red grabbed his Glock, placed it in his shoulder holster. With his ear bud in place, he curled the coiled wire tubing around his ear to a hidden microphone under his shirt sleeve. His prescription sunglasses completed his gear; his extra eyeglasses packed in his luggage, along with several extra suits.

They’d all be staying in secure private homes of friends while on the road. Ray would be next door to Mrs. Keen, and his team in adjoining rooms.

Every contingency was planned to the letter, then carried out.

Communication with his men was paramount and could mean the difference between life and death of his charge: in this case, the First Lady.

Red and his team were ushered into the residence and Mrs. Keen’s assistant, Kate Kaplan, greeted Ray and his team, and led him to Mrs. Keen’s suite of rooms, where they stood and waited.

Exactly five minutes later, the heavy double doors slid open, and there she was.

The three men stood at attention, alert and vigilant, as Elizabeth Scott Keen, the wife of the President, stepped from another room, as Kate Kaplan led the way.

“Mrs. Keen, allow me to present your private security team, who will accompany you to New England this week.”

Ray watched as the tall, slim, stunning woman smiled at each of them, approaching Ray first.

Not one detail of her smiling, beautiful face and pleasant expression, even her clothes escaped him as she approached with arm stretched toward him in greeting.

“Agent Reddington? May I call you Ray? It’s a pleasure. I want to thank you and your men in advance for being part of my team.”

Ray nodded slightly and accepted the earnest touch of her small, warm fingers in his.

Her warmth radiated through him at that moment, and in that touch, he felt a little shaft of sunlight push the darkness away.

Their eyes met, he smiled back and nodded. “It’s a profound honor and pleasure to be able to serve you Ma’am, in any manner you wish during our association. Anything you need, anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Oh, now you’ve opened a can of worms. Be careful what you offer, Ray. I’m guessing you’ve not been privy to my midnight cravings for ribs and curly fries? Please say you have?”

She exhaled a tiny giggle, then shook hands with Zuma and Baz, and Ray could sense she already had his men twisted around her little finger.

Himself included.

“If you do, indeed, crave your favorite treats during our trip, any of us would be happy to go out and obtain any food you’d like. But I’m afraid I can’t allow any midnight outings. I’m sure you understand.”

She squinted and stood toe to toe with him. She was, indeed, no shrinking violet. And Ray knew this woman would be a challenge. She wasn’t going to take orders lightly. While her bravery and rebellious nature impressed him, Elizabeth Keen had no idea who she was dealing with. 

“You work for me, Ray, as do your men. And I do respect what you do, and thank you for your service, but, a lady does, on occasion, need to ah, should we say, to indulge her cravings, whether it be for Chunky Monkey ice cream or, pepperoni, anchovy pizza. If you want to make me happy, we can negotiate.”

“I understand Ma’am. We will do our best to accommodate you. Now, if you’re ready, we’ll grab your bags and be on our way.”

The First Lady nodded, her playful smile stirred within him, a tiny bit of sympathy for this woman. From what he’d read in her dossier, she was stronger than she realized.

He could imagine Mrs. Keen tolerating any physical abuse by her husband, even if he was President.

Curiosity plagued him. Human instinct and behavior was a gift he cherished ever since the Navy. He had a degree in criminal profiling, and in the few moments of conversation with this woman, he realized, sensed one important thing:  
Elizabeth Keen was no one’s fool.

And if she was tolerating her husband’s abhorrent behavior, it was because she was biding her time, until her husband was either re-elected, or defeated in the upcoming election. And then, she’d leave the marriage with her head held high.

In the meantime, Ray and his team would not be put out by this determined, smart woman. But she could try.

And she’d lose. He hid a smile as she proceeded to put his men at ease, no small task. Dembe Zuma had been a dangerous mercenary and a warrior all his life. He’d given up a family and normal life in exchange for service to his country.

Baz? Ray exhaled a sigh. He’d known Baz for over a quarter century and in all that time, the man had never ceased to amaze him. Years before he joined the Service, the man with a single name had been part of a team who rescued lost and kidnapped children all over the world, returning the babes to their parents. As far as Ray knew, Baz had never lost a child in all the years it had been the honor to be his friend.

These two men would take a bullet for a friend, or a President.

Or for a First Lady.

And right now, at this moment, she had them mesmerized, asking them if they enjoyed ribs and burgers. Ah, the sly little minx was setting them up for those midnight trips to the local steak joints.

Dembe smiled at her! Baz wasn’t far behind, nodding at the First Lady’s remark that the White House knew nothing about preparing spicy fries and greasy onion rings.

She was already baiting them, and they hadn’t even known her for more than five minutes. For all intents and purposes, this woman, a graduate of NYU and Radcliffe College, had placed a promising career and lucrative law practice on hold to help her husband aspire to the highest office of power in the world.

Simply put, Elizabeth Keen, intrigued him.

For the first time in many years, since that terrible Christmas Eve night over thirty years before, when his heart had been shredded, his soul darkened with despair, a tiny spark of ember burned within his icy soul. 

He felt a sense of purpose, and it wasn’t only because protecting the First Lady was the most honorable and satisfying task he’d ever perform, especially this being his last mission. 

He’d have several weeks with her, guarding her safety before retiring, and putting his life on the line for her.

As her bags were carried out of her suite, Ray and his team formed a triangular formation around her. He spoke into his sleeve, where his mic was located.

“We have FLOTUS; moving out.”

Surrounded by her three guards, Elizabeth Scott Keen grabbed her large designer bag. Her thick brown hair framed her face and swayed softly with her movements, wavy and casual but elegant and classy. 

Her deep red suit fitted perfectly, showing off fit long legs, along with the black high heels which completed her ensemble.

She bid her assistant Kate goodbye, while the older woman with the black framed eyeglasses nodded at Ray and the team. 

Boarding the plane was uneventful, and as they all settled into their seats, Ray checked in with the pilots and flight attendants, making final arrangements for their flight to New England, which would be a short one, less than two hours.

Within twenty minutes, they were in the air, lunch was served, and Ray settled into his seat to perform paper work, to make sure Mrs. Keen’s itinerary was planned to perfection and followed to the letter.

He was ensconced in his work, when he heard her laugh.

A simple tiny feminine giggle; a sound he should have ignored. After all, it was just a sweet laugh.

He removed his glasses and placed them on the compact table before him, then rubbed his eyes in a weary gesture.

His heart beat just a little faster, his belly dipped and his ears relished the musical tinkle of that one tiny sound, coming from a woman he’d known less than an hour.

It was just a laugh.

Or maybe, just a little more.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The terms, "FLOTUS" and "POTUS" are acronyms for 'First Lady of the United States' and 'President of the United States'..... The word 'mic' is short for microphone. The terms "Eagle" and "Hummingbird" are used by Secret Service to identify both the President and the First Lady.


	3. THE PIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in close quarters with the First Lady is proving a bit difficult for Ray; Her presence has begun to confuse him, and he must shut down his burgeoning attraction to her before.......

The remainder of the flight was uneventful, Ray using the time to make himself acquainted with the First Lady’s bio, itinerary, her habits, and likes, down to her penchant for junk food, beer and potato chips.

She’d met Thomas Keen when, as a young lawyer right out of Radcliffe, and joined his team to help elect him president. She quickly became his campaign manager, her intelligence and legal mind helped him win the nomination.

They’d been together ever since.

It seemed the physical, verbal and emotional abuse came after she suffered a miscarriage, five years after their marriage. Keen’s infidelity intensified after that. 

The President’s chief advisors had done their best to curb the President’s penchants for women and mistreating his wife. They’d even encouraged him to divorce Mrs. Keen, even though it would hurt the presidency, probably irreparably.

But it had been Mrs. Keen, who rejected the plan, the suggestion.

She’d see this presidential term through to the end. 

It was clearly and concisely documented that the people who worked with and for Elizabeth Keen adored her. She knew every staffer’s name, the names of their family members, who was pregnant, who had died, and never forgot a birthday or anniversary. 

It was no secret that she’d, almost single-handedly had her own agenda to defend abused spouses, even participated in television public service announcements. She was a battered wife, more emotional and verbal than physical, because the president had toned down the beatings. His chief advisor, had obviously and justifiably, warned the president in no uncertain terms, that the abuse had to stop. If President Keen ever wanted an opportunity to win a re-election, he had to get his shit together. Even the president’s mother had intervened, ordering her son to start acting presidential, to grow up and respect his wife, not to mention the office of the commander-in-chief.

So while Ray, now in his mid-fifties, had seen and experienced much in his life, especially crooked politicians and the office they served, he’d never actually felt disgust and disrespect for one. 

But the president was not his concern. Many presidents had been womanizers, drank too much, some were criminals who broke the law on a daily basis. Such was the life of many politicians.

His assignment, his job, his only job, was to protect Elizabeth Keen with his life. A smart, lovely, woman, who obviously loved her country and was devoted to serving her constituents, no matter what she had to endure from her husband.

Ray suddenly wished that it was she, who should have been president, rather than Thomas Keen.

Closing the file and leaning back in his chair at the small desk, he placed his glasses to the surface, then rubbed his eyes.

What kind of woman would stand by her man, tolerate a cheating husband, one who possibly put his hands on her in a violent way?

The answer: A brave warrior, a strong, intelligent woman, a woman worth risking his life for. A clever lawyer who’d put her own career on hold to help the man she loved, good or bad, to the highest office in the country.

Taking a sip of his bottled water, Ray silently vowed to keep this woman safe from danger, deranged individuals, people who would harm her just because they disagreed with the president’s agenda.

Ray wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

He’d do his job, because he was the best. 

He and his top-notch team of agents would shadow her, keep her from harm.

Because she was worth it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After landing at Logan airport in Boston, they disembarked and entered a waiting car, where Ray placed the First Lady in the bullet-proof, bomb resistant vehicle, then followed in an additional car with his men.

Arriving at their destination, a converted Victorian bed and breakfast in the suburb of Marion, Massachusetts, it now was the home of Mrs. Keen’s elderly aunt and uncle. They entered the residence and were immediately greeted, hugged and laughed with her family.

Shortly thereafter, several of Mrs. Keen’s assistants arrived, welcomed warmly with hugs and laughter by the First Lady.

And to Ray, that melodic laughter was like a ray of sunshine pushing its way out of storm clouds. 

Shrugging off what could turn out to be a distracting issue, Red and the Team secured the house, then all were shown to their rooms in the multi-room abode.

Mrs. Keen and her people would be situated on the second floor, and sat directly in the center of the house, where Ray and his team would occupy the surrounding area.

Since the First Lady had nothing on her itinerary for today, Ray and his team met and discussed the upcoming week and plans for Mrs. Keen’s protection. A relatively easy discussion when you have two of the most honored and courageous men to work with.

Food was brought in for the three men, who ate in Ray’s quarters while they talked about the First Lady and the first leg of her speaking tour. In the meantime, more agents had arrived to check the perimeters of the property. This was standard protection and Ray breathed a sigh of relief when the property was deemed safe, secure and protected.

The First Lady was downstairs with her family, catching up on family news, having lunch and enjoying her time with people she knew and loved. 

And then he heard that sound again: musical and light, feminine and playful.

That laugh.

A laugh that was cut short by the buzzing of Mrs. Keen’s secure cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth made her way upstairs to her rooms, when her cell buzzed.

Tom.

Approaching then entering her roomy area, she closed the door behind her, and answered the phone.

“Yes, hello Tom. How’s California?”

She would treat him civilly, but even she realized that her icy demeanor couldn’t be hidden, not even by her husband.

“It’s good, meeting with the governor later today. Aren’t you going to tell me you miss me, Liz?”

“I think we’re past all that Tom. I’m sure you’ve only called to check in and make certain that I’m doing my part to get you re-elected.”

“And are you?”

“You know the question to that.” She replied, hating herself for behaving like a cold shrew, yet couldn’t help it. She held no love for this man, her husband, and only felt indifference.

“Hey look, Babe. It won’t be long before the election is over, then you can have want you want. I’m keeping my part of the deal, just keep yours and you’ll have what you want in November. Although I’m not going to stop trying to convince you to stay with me, to continue to be the First Lady for four more years.” 

Elizabeth closed her eyes, pursing her lips and gripping the phone hard. “My deal – my deal was, that I would stay with you through all this mudslinging between us until the campaign ends. I agreed to keep my mouth shut about the abuse, and you let me go after the election. That hasn’t changed. The day you are either re-elected – or lose – I am leaving you. Do not challenge me on this, Tom.”

Her voice rose just an octave, and she cleared her throat to tamp down her tone.

“Okay; okay, Babe. Just wanted to see if you’d change your mind. I still want my girl on my arm, come November, but if that’s still what you want ---“

She shook her head. “It’s still what I want. Goodbye, Tom. Good luck in California.”

Disconnecting the call, she threw the phone on the bed, then covered her face in her hands when she welcomed the tears as they fell, unheeded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Through the walls, Ray heard not only her phone buzz, but the muted sounds of her voice as she spoke.

It didn’t take an expert to realize that Mrs. Keen was talking to the president, given her attitude and anger-filled voice. Due to his sharp sense of hearing, not to mention his intuition, Ray could sense when someone was angry or disgusted.

Or just plain sad.

The muted sounds of her sobs had him on his feet, and without thinking, he walked out the door of his room, and approached hers.

Don’t do this, he told himself. This is none of your business. The woman is having an argument with her husband. Married people fight, argue, normal people bicker. Step away, he told himself. Step away and let her handle the man who’d made her cry. 

But she was just not a normal person, living in a normal, ordinary world.

The was the First Lady of the United States, arguing with her husband, who just happened to be the leader of the free world.

A cool head prevailed, and he turned to re-enter his room.

Only to hear his named called.

She was casually dressed in jeans and a button-down blouse, wearing flat shoes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her face was free of make-up. She wore tiny gold hoops in her delicate lobes, and her eyes showed a hint of red, from crying.

She was perfect, stunning, and regal.

Retaining her composure immediately. She tilted her head and smiled at him. “Oh hi, Ray. Are you and your men comfortable? Did you have lunch?”

He managed a smile. Here she was, worried about him and his men. They worked for her; they were employees who she didn’t need to give a damn about. They were, in essence, bodyguards, paid to protect her, and her concern for them touched something in him, a place where no woman had touched for a very long time.

“Baz grabbed something for us, Ma’am. Thank you for your concern. Is there anything you want or need?”

She shook her head quickly – too quickly. “Ah, no thank you, Ray. Just going down to the kitchen for a bottle of water, then I think I may catch a nap.”

Ray hoped for a few more minutes with her, but immediately squashed the thought. 

“That’s fine, Ma’am. I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Thank you, Ray.”

He nodded and turned to open the door to his room, but felt a hand on his sleeve.

“Ray?”

His brow furrowed as he faced her once again. “Yes, ma’am?”

“You’re missing something.”

“Pardon?”

Her eyes were focused on his jacket lapel. “Your flag pin. You’re missing your flag pin.”

His fingers instantly slid to his lapel, where, indeed, his pin was missing. 

“Don’t go away.”

He was left standing alone in the hall, while she turned, stepped back into her room and emerged seconds later with a pin.

“It must have come loose somehow. I picked it up on the plane but didn’t realize who it belonged to – until now. Now hold still while I fasten it, ok?”

Ray swallowed, and gave her a curt nod. “I can do it, Mrs. Keen. If you’ll just give –“

“Oh, hold still and stop being so stuffy. It’s just a pin.”

And with that, she’d rendered him speechless. He stood there, close, so close he caught a faint whiff of her perfume. It was Chanel, he’d seen it in her dossier. And he was going to let her touch him.

Slowly, she leaned into him, and he could smell her shampoo, a cross between spearmint and spring time, while she lifted his lapel and fastened his pin back where it belonged.

“There.”

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. Her eyelashes were long and curved, her eyes, twin orbs of sapphire. Filled with sadness, yet holding the promise of a life not yet lived.

“Thank you, Mrs. Keen.”

She patted down his lapel, curving the flag a bit till it rested flat and perfect.

She met his eyes and smiled, her lipstick pale pink and like the rest of her, pure perfection.

“You’re welcome. I want to take this moment to thank you again for all you and your men do for the service to your country – and to me.”

“It’s my job, Ma’am.”

She inhaled deeply, as if she would say something else, but decided not to.

Her lips curved slightly, and she turned and walked away.

Leaving Ray with conflicting emotions that had nothing to do with protecting and guarding this woman.

Pressing his palm to his chest, he returned to his room, walked to the window, his keen senses telling him, demanding him, screaming at him to keep all emotions at bay.

Whatever he was thinking had to be obliterated right now, erased and done away with.

She was off limits, he was her employee, and she was the President’s wife.

Staring out the window, his resolve became clear.

This was his job; for a short time, she was his job.

And then it wouldn’t be.

She’d be gone, he’d be gone and it would all be done. 

Done and over.

TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. THE FIRST LADY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Lady allows herself to think about her protector, Ray......and attraction for him is not far behind.

With all the things going on in her life now, Liz Keen was grateful for all she had, all she possessed - the power to change, to champion a cause….to help.

Sitting in her car on its way toward the first leg of her New England campaign trip in New England, she would be speaking at a local grammar school in a Boston suburb. She reviewed her notes, wanting to learn more about the students she’d be meeting with today.

She couldn’t wait to visit with the little ones and today, it would be third graders; she’d talk to them about their families and what they wished to be when they grew up. She’d ask if she could read them a story.

The subject of children saddened her, because of her past miscarriage. She would never again even entertain the idea of having a child with Tom – not now, not with things between them the way they were.

After visiting the children, she’d be traveling to a local diner with the mayor of Boston to sample the local fare and discuss education, a subject near and dear to her heart. 

Putting the papers aside for a moment, Liz took a deep breath, and thought about what the next several months entailed.

The end of her marriage for one thing, walking away from the White House, and her future, and what she wanted to accomplish.

She and Tom had been so in love, once upon a time, in the beginning. He was movie-star handsome and they’d been a team, partners, the golden couple of Washington.

And then came the power of the White House and all it entailed, including the change in Tom. The Tom she knew was no longer the clean cut, man of the people. He became a politician.

Along with that came the first hint of infidelity, the whispers, the rumors; all the ugliness that came with the life of politics.

Then the verbal and emotional abuse began. He began to push her, mostly against doors and walls, where no one would see the bruises.

The only reason she hadn’t left him by now, was because she knew she could serve the cause of abuse if she had power – the power of The First Lady.

She’d loved Tom in the beginning; the young and ambitious and honest Tom. She realized that through the years, her loved had died a slow death, after she lost her baby. It was all about appearances now. And win or lose, Election Day would be her Independence Day. But until then, she was still the First Lady, married to America’s Golden Boy. 

Now was not the time for romantic love and a forever with Tom. Yet someday, years from now, after she’d established her own law practice, maybe she’d find a man who she’d share a life with. Share children with.

A faithful, loving relationship with. Tom was not that man.

She’d bide her time until the election.

Elizabeth Scott Keen was no quitter.

She still had things she wanted to do – to be – to accomplish.

And after the election, she intended to do all those things – without Thomas Keen.

Digging into her cavernous bag, she took out her compact to check her make-up, and hair. Holding the small square mirror up to straighten her pearl necklace, the glass reflected on the American Flag pin that was visible on her left lapel.

And staring at it, she smiled when she thought back on the day before, when the head of her secret service detail, Ray, had reacted when she returned his pin.

He’d seemed a bit nervous, especially when she took the liberty of placing the pin back on his lapel. Stoic and straight, he was all professional when she touched him, and why wouldn’t he be?

He and Baz and Dembe were the bravest and possibly the most honest protectors she’d ever had the privilege to be associated with.

The three agents had been friends for a long time, and it was obvious to Liz that they were more like brothers. 

She’d read their files last night, but it was Ray Reddington who fascinated her the most.

A life-long Navy man, he started out as a courageous Seal, and was on his way to becoming Admiral when a family tragedy hit one Christmas Eve.

He’d gone home on leave, only to find his wife and young daughter murdered in an apparent home invasion.

Liz remembered crying for the family, who would never have a future together.

She cried for Ray, a decent man who would give his life for her, yet was unable to protect his own family.

He was a quiet, intense, ruggedly handsome man, apparently fit and healthy. When she’d fastened the flag to his lapel, their eyes met and his were a lovely green/gray, dark as storm clouds, yet showed a sleepy hint of passion that was only waiting to be awakened.

He’d built a very sturdy wall around him, maybe for his own preservation, so he’d never be hurt again. His notes also revealed that after the election, he’d be retiring, and that caused Liz to grow sad, though she couldn’t explain why.

Maybe because he’d never see his daughter grow up; maybe he’d never grow old with his wife.

And why did she care? Because instinct told her he was a nice man. An honest man; a man she could, and did trust, even though they’d just met.

Truth was, he was her employee and in a precious brief time, they’d part ways. Her life in public office would be over, and she would move on, would Ray, through retirement life. 

She’d saved up quite a nest egg for her private life, and when it came to her being on her own, she’d be more than able to take care of herself.

There was already a book deal in the works, and she vowed that the money earned from sales would be put towards opening a safe house for women who needed to be protected and help them move on with their lives. 

Ray appeared to be a man deserving of happiness in his future, and she wished that for him. 

Again, why her thoughts settled on this man and refused to put him out of her mind, was puzzling.

Interrupted from her thoughts, the cars in her motorcade began to slow down. They were here.

A moment later, they reached their destination, and her car door opened.

Ray.

“Are you ready, Ma’am?”

She didn’t miss a detail of his persona. His clean shaven face, smooth and unmarked, black suit pristine and unwrinkled, his white shirt crisp and starched, ear bud and sunglasses in place, as was his flag pin; Liz nodded.

He held out his left hand for her then; beautiful fingers, well-manicured, squared and clean. He wore no ring, only a watch that showed through his snow-white cuffs.

And as if in slow motion, she moved her hand into his, closing around those strong fingers, and tiny white hot embers trailed from her racing heart, to the space between her thighs. She gasped softly, audible only to herself.

He felt it too; she knew he did, as evidenced by the way his head snapped up to meet her eyes, as he gripped her hand to help her from the vehicle.

The grip that told her she was safe, protected. No harm would come to her if he was close.

“Th-thank you, Ray.”

He nodded. “Ma’am.”

His voice was low and husky, almost sandpapery, and combined with his warm secure touch, she swallowed hard and sighed softly.

An emotion sprang to life in that touch, that look. An emotion long hidden away in her heart; An emotion she had no right to experience; An emotion that could prove extremely dangerous.

She instantly quelled the confusing sensation, telling herself that this man, a man she barely knew, was doing his job, nothing more. 

She was The First Lady; he was an employee, hired to guard her. Period.

Yet all those words swirling in her brain did nothing to dispel the tiny ache in her empty, lonely heart.

She found herself attracted to a man who was paid to keep her safe.

And it had to end.

Before it began.

Now.

TBC


	5. THE TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Elizabeth are alone together for the first time, touch for the first time; But going further could spell disaster for both of them.

After a successful and busy whirl wind week spent in New England, The First Lady and her team returned to Washington.

The security team had delivered her safely back to the residence, and Ray found himself in awe of Mrs. Keen’s boundless energy.

She’d been on the go from the moment they’d arrived in Boston, until her last day spent in Maine, he admired her as an impressive force to be sure.

Elizabeth Keen was poised, honest and a force to be reckoned with. Her intelligence regarding the issues at hand and her passion about education was completely evident throughout her tour of the northern most states.

She’d held the people in the palm of her hand, especially the children.

The children she visited adored her, crowding around her, begging her to read them stories, and she was only too happy to oblige. It saddened to think that she had no children of her own.

At the last moment, at the urging of one of her constituents, she was persuaded to visit a children’s hospital. Mrs. Keen didn’t flinch, just smiled, and they were on their way.

And each time she stepped from the car, she gripped his hand, wrapping her fingers around his own, holding on, giving him that incredible smile and depending on him for her safety.

And he would do anything for her; give his life for her.

Nothing would happen to her on his watch.

When their hands touched, a wave of attraction overwhelmed him. She’d felt it too, he knew that.

Yet that was all it could ever be.

His attempts to convince his mind, heart and body to ignore the sensations, were futile.

She was the President’s wife; his to guard and keep safe and he was not going to let anything happen to her. He’d made a vow, and it was his job.

Putting her out of his mind for now, he sat in his office, going over her itinerary for the next few weeks.

Number one on the list was the preparation of a White Hour dinner to honor American troops that were safely home. The President would be honoring these men and women as heroes. It would be a rather large gathering, so Ray put plans in place for more secret service presence.

He, as usual, would be guarding the First Lady. But at this gathering, he’d also be on the President’s team for the first time.

Ray couldn’t recall the last time he dated. This job was his entire life, and had been since the death of his wife daughter, over twenty years before.

Just the thought of Carla and Jennifer still lay his heart open and bare, yet he’d resigned himself to the fact that life went on.

He’d been mostly celibate, especially in the past several months; working for the Secret Service took up every moment of his time.

And that’s the way he liked it. The more he worked, the less time he had to dwell on things that could never be.

Ray was perfectly happy to live alone, be alone, with only his job to fulfill him. It was his choice and he was content.

And then he met her.

Elizabeth Keen.

Gorgeous, funny, stunning Elizabeth Keen.

With a smile that caused his heart to long for something he’d missed.

A marriage, a partnership with a woman who was filled with life and passion, with intelligence and humor and beauty.

A woman who brought his body to life, who aroused him with just the touch of her hand in his.

He knew this was all wrong.

He was a professional in the employ of the White House, and yet… and all of a sudden, he allowed himself to think of the future.

He was still young, in his mid-fifties, still virile, longing for the touch of a woman in a cool set of sheets.

His body had responded to the First Lady in a way he hadn’t experienced in many years.

Why her? Why now?

Shaking his head, Ray found himself disgusted with his line of thinking.

He wasn’t allowed to want, to imagine this woman being a part of his life. 

She was the President’s wife; she was married to the leader of the free world.

“Enough.” He growled. “This stops now.”

After taking a shower, he settled himself in his big lonely bed, pulled his glasses from his face and placed them on the night table.

Rubbing his eyes, weary from the busy week of traveling and working hard to keep Mrs. Keen safe, he turned off the lamp and settled in for the night.

But sleep would not come.

He tossed and turned, attempted to get comfortable, with no luck.

Lying in the dark, uncomfortable, wondering how she was, what she was doing, he sighed. He wished he was in the White House residence at this moment. She may have been sleeping, but he felt too far away.

He hadn’t been on duty this evening. After the New England trip, he and his team had been given the night off. But all it did was make Ray uncomfortable.

He wanted to be with her, close to her, even though it would all come to nothing.

Forcing himself to close his eyes, his mind kept rolling, preventing him from rest.

Should he leave the job? Let someone else guard her? Tell Cooper he’d decided to take an early retirement?

He’d been on countless dangerous assignments in his military life; wounded, shot at, attacked, lost men under his command. 

But Ray Reddington was not a quitter.

And he’d not leave Mrs. Keen’s team unless he was removed, or killed.

He’d give his life for hers. There was no room for argument or debate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, behind closed doors in the White House residence, Elizabeth Keen and the Commander-in-Chief were engaged in a heated argument, while outside the double sliding oak doors, Ray and Dembe stood guard.

And were privy to every single word……......

 

“You will not bring your mistress to this house, Tom; I don’t care if she is your, what did you call her, your ‘executive assistant’? It’s political suicide and if you want to be re-elected, you will forget this foolish idea!”

“Oh, come on, Liz, she’s not my mistress. She cares about this administration; hell, she was my campaign manager. She is largely responsible for me being here. So, stop being so sensitive. Why the hell do you care, anyway?”

“I care about what we stand for, Tom. You are the most powerful man in the world; you’re certainly not stupid, so don’t even imagine that I am. I’m neither naïve nor stupid. She is not welcome here. And as long as I am the First Lady, Gina Zanetakos does not enter this House, understood?”

“Okay, Babe, okay. We’ll just be the happiest, golden couple in Washington, won’t we? It’s just you and me, right?”

“Yes, we are…..until the election. And win or lose, Tom, as God is my witness, I’m done after that. And no one can stop me. I’ll do anything to get you elected, because despite the way we feel about each other, you are a remarkable president and you are good for this country. But if you go too far, and embarrass me, and bring your women here, where I live, where I eat and sleep, you will be sorry.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

“Don’t push me, Tom. It’s both.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five seconds later, the sliding doors were slammed open, and the President exited, his own team following him down the hall and out the door of the residence.

Ray stopped himself from entering the room to make sure she was alright.

His fists clenched as he kept his anger in check, as he held his ground.

Another five seconds passed, and she appeared in the doorway, looking fresh as a daisy, with no evidence that she’d just been embroiled in a heated argument with her husband.

Dressed in a rust colored suit, she was a breath of fresh air as she bid Dembe good morning, then turned to him.

“Good morning, Ray. Sorry you had to hear that.”

Ray stool tall and straight, no emotion evident. “No problem, Ma’am.”

She shook her head woefully, then instantly regained her composure, as she began to walk toward her office a short distance across the hall. 

Ray and Dembe surrounded her until she approached the open door of her office. Her longtime assistant, Kate Kaplan, met her there.

“Good morning, Mrs. Keen. I have the final preparations for the state dinner on your desk.” 

“Thank you, Kate. Let’s get to it. I’m happy for the distraction. The sooner this event has come and gone, the happier I’ll be.”

As the door closed behind Ray and Dembe, Ray couldn’t help but dwell on the argument he’d just witnessed.

And realized how deeply unhappy Mrs. Keen truly was.

He wished there was something he could do for her. She didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve a husband who cared nothing for her. Didn’t the President realize how special his wife was?

Did he know how tirelessly she devoted herself to her causes? How passionate she gave of herself to the children of this country?

It shouldn’t matter to Ray. This was none of his business.

Elizabeth Keen was none of his business.

And she’d held her own during the argument against her husband, the cheating son of a bitch.

Ray felt as if his hands were tied behind his back, his mouth taped shut.

This was a private matter, a matter that was between husband and wife.

Ray knew this was the truth.

He just didn’t have to like it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pasting on a false smile, Elizabeth took a last look in the mirror. Her gown for the state dinner was flawless, a wonderful work of art in crimson silk.

She’d worn her hair up for the occasion, and her heels were high but comfortable, but then at a thousand dollars a pair, they should be.

She grabbed her nude beaded clutch, and faced Tom, who looked handsome in his tux.

“You’re beautiful, Babe,” he commented as he took her hand and pulled it through his arm, his perfect teeth white and straight as they smiled at each other.

“Let’s get this over with, Tom.” She whispered as they walked from the room, and faced the staff photographers, posing as the happily married couple they were meant to be.

“Go with it, Liz,” he said under his breath. “Just keep smiling and we’ll get through the night. I hope you’ll dance with me. You look good enough to eat and it’s good to know you are all mine, and hope we can have a good time tonight.”

Liz could already smell the liquor on his breath, but continued to smile, especially as she spied Ray and his team shadowing them down the stairs to the main reception hall.

Instantly feeling safe, she nodded to guests as they entered the hall, hearty applause greeting them.

She noticed and was grateful that Ray was close by.

She exhaled a deep breath, pasted on her patented smile, and prepared herself for the festive occasion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ray and his team, plus the President’s private detail were placed strategically throughout the ballroom, ever vigilant, their eyes taking in every person, every server, photographer, musician and the like.

Ray’s sole focus however, was on Elizabeth Keen.

Stunning and quietly sensual in her crimson gown, she appeared regal as a queen, and he, was her humble and devoted white knight, ready to slay any and all dragons for her.

And the dragon, at the moment, was her husband, in the guise of the handsome, charming, reptile: Thomas Vincent Keen.

The night had so far proved uneventful so far, the band playing the standards, the two hundred or so guests, who included senators, members of the Cabinet and so forth, eating and laughing, discussing the upcoming election.

And on the dance floor, in the center of it all, the President and First Lady moved in each other’s arms to a song dedicated to Mrs. Keen, called, Lady in Red.

And suddenly, jealousy flooded Ray like waves crashing against the beach, stealing his breath, and drowning him.

Without flinching, he allowed himself to watch her, from the tip of her head, to her slender neck, to the shape of her breasts, and the curve of her back.

And wished, that it was he, holding her in his arms.

She and the President danced and smiled at each other, like a couple in love.

He swallowed hard, discounted the scene, and averted his vision to take in the rest of the room.

And there, he saw her.

An unwanted guest; the woman Mrs. Keen had adamantly forbidden her husband to invite to this event.

Gina Zanetakos.

She was not on the guest list, Ray knew that. Crediting his eidetic memory, he was well aware of every invited guest – and this woman was not on the list.

He knew, as well as many others in Washington, that Gina Zanetakos was more than just the President’s ‘assistant.’

And she had to be removed from the hall immediately. Before the First Lady saw her.

At that second, Ray’s eyes moved to the dancing First Couple on the dance floor, but it was too late. Mrs. Keen had seen the other woman.

But it was to Mrs. Keen’s credit that only Ray witnessed the combination of anger, sadness and frustration on that lovely visage.

Ray trained his eyes on the First Lady, and watched as, slowly, but deliberately, she moved from her husband’s arms, threw him a snarky smile, and walked past the band, smiling and nodding at various guests she passed as she picked up her pace, then hurried out the terrace doors.

Alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of her sobs led him outside to the private alcove that housed a rose garden. 

He’d left his team in place, while he took care of the First Lady and brought her back to the party.

She was sitting on a stone bench, holding a white rose, and wiping tears from her face.

Ray’s heart crumbled to see her so sad.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” He approached her, looking around to make sure she was safe, especially from the photographers.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. “Ray! Please, I’d like to be alone.”

“You know that’s not possible, Mrs. Keen.”

“She’s here, Ray; that – that woman had the audacity to show up here, at the White House! At my house!”

She stood at that moment, rose in hand, her stance straight and majestic. “That’s not right. Tom invited her here. He doesn’t give a damn about me, and that’s fine, but he will not stain this House, not as long as we both occupy it.”

They stood there, a foot apart, eyes locked, silent.

She broke the connection first. “I gather you saw Gina.”

He nodded. “I did.”

“After I told him she was not to be here.” Shaking her head, she brought the white blossom to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent.

She looked at him again. “I feel like I’m drowning.” Her voice choked and a single tear slid down her flushed cheek.

He raised his hand to wipe it away, but stopped himself.

“I can’t trust him anymore.” She murmured.

He exhaled, placed his hands behind his back. “You can trust me.”

She nodded, forced a smile that curved her lips. “I know I can. Thank you, Ray.”

“We need to return to the ballroom, Ma’am.”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

And then something happened. Something neither of them saw coming.

“Ray?”

He tilted his head, and saw her step closer, until they were nose to nose. 

“Would you meet me here tomorrow, just to talk? If I were to take a walk in the garden, you would have to follow me, protect me, wouldn’t you?”

He was unable to speak, and what would he say? How could he refuse her?

A gentle breeze lightly blew strands of her hair away toward her face, and he caught the subtle aroma of her Chanel. And then, she touched his sleeve, and let her hand slide down to his hand, closing her soft warm fingers around his own.

Her touch burned him, aroused him, and their eyes met and held, neither of them blinking, moving, lest the moment disappear.

He squeezed her fingers, letting her know that the attraction they shared was indeed, mutual and…..real. 

It was also forbidden, dangerous, and could cost each of them their reputation, especially her, and he would not allow that to happen.

“Mrs.- Ma’am -…”

“Please Ray, when we’re alone like this, please call me Elizabeth.”

He shook his head, but tightened his hold on her hand. “Do you know what will happen if we are caught?”

She nodded, her mouth opening as she stared at his lips. “I do.”

“I – I care for you, I would give my life for you. You have me, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

He closed his eyes as her lush lips came within a whisper of his own, but the moment was lost when they heard voices in the distance.

They leaned away from each other. She lifted her head and smiled at him. “You are the leader of my private security team,” she breathed. “Where I go, you go. So tomorrow, please….here…. in the rose garden. Just to talk?”

How could he refuse her anything?

“Yes.”

Her sapphire eyes brightened like a burst of sunlight after a spring rain. “Thank you, Ray.”

“We must return to the party. Now.”

“Yes of course.” Once again, she gave his hand a quick squeeze, then walked ahead of him, still clutching the fragrant rose. As he followed her, he closed his hand, as if capturing and savoring her warmth.

And later, alone in his apartment, he opened that hand where the faint scent of roses met his nostrils, reminding him that roses, although beautiful and delicate, possessed deadly thorns. “Elizabeth,” he whispered, wanting to hear the sound of her name cross his lips.

If they were found out, even in this newfound friendship of theirs, both would be called out and possibly ruined.

He had the power to stop all of this, before it went any further.

But he didn’t possess the strength to stay away from her.

He’d protect her with all he had, all he was, from all the viciousness that loomed around them.

Nothing evil would touch her, so long as he was here to be her knight, protecting his queen.

He had to be with her, no matter the risk.

Because she was worth it….she was worth… everything.

TBC


	6. THE DINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A White House dinner brings about a surprising guest, as well as confrontations and a short, but meaningful conversation between Elizabeth and Ray.

As they returned to the ballroom via the terrace, Red stepped ahead of Liz in order to open the doors for her.

Allowing her to walk past him, they stood arm to arm, for barely a second.

And then, with a subtle move, just like that gentle breeze that blew through the garden, her index finger found his, their warmth mingling as he returned the whisper light touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red heard her tiny gasp as he closed the terrace doors behind him, fastening them, then stood guard like a Roman sentry securing the Emperors palace.

Dembe approached him, his brows furrowed.

“Everything is under control, Raymond.” The tall, muscular man stated.

“Good. Thank you.”

“Is Mrs. Keen alright now?”

Ray nodded. “She is now. Just upset about an uninvited guest: Gina Zanetakos.”

Dembe returned the slight nod. “The young lady was escorted out, very discreetly.”

“And where is the President?” Ray inquired, meeting his associate’s look.

“He is waiting for Mrs. Keen at their table. Not very happy, but he is where he should be.”

Within minutes, dinner was served, and before long, the evening was winding down. Guests soon bid the President and First Lady good night, while Ray watched Elizabeth put on a happy face for all to see.

Little did they know how she suffered. How utterly miserable her life was in this place, with that man.

During the few moments they’d spent alone in the garden, Ray’s admiration for her grew in leaps and bounds. She proved a strong, passionate, albeit sad woman who put on a show for all these people was part of her job, but it wouldn’t be for much longer.

And then what? He asked himself.

He wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on her future – or his for that matter right now.

Agreeing to spend time in the garden with her tomorrow afternoon wasn’t a wise idea and both realized that.

But Ray was feeling powerless when it came to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth. He loved saying her name to himself. Beautiful name, beautiful woman.

What would become of them?

“Raymond, POTUS and the First Lady are on the move.” 

President Keen’s secret service detail surrounded, then accompanied him from the ballroom, but not before he kissed his wife, giving her a tight hug, while she visibly recoiled from his advances.

The President’s false moves nearly made Ray sick.

Since the President and Mrs. Keen slept in separate living quarters, Ray found it odd that the First Lady followed the President into his suite of rooms.

He could only deduce that President Keen had not heard the last of the Gina Zanetakos incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the President’s private rooms, his wife stood in the center of the room, arms crossed over her chest. “How dare you invite that woman here despite what I told you!” She attempted to keep her voice low and steady, but was obviously failing miserably.

“Do you have a death wish, Tom? Or do you just not give a damn about the re-election?”

The President threw his tuxedo jacket over a chair, then poured a glass of scotch from a crystal decanter and offered it to her. When she refused it, he shrugged and drank it himself, one long gulp, till the glass was empty. “Stop being so naïve, Babe. I’m sure people already know and choose to look away. After all, this is Washington.”

Elizabeth felt her face flush with rage. “And just because they know that you’re a hound dog, you choose to expose your whore to the entire world? What’s happened to you, Tom? Just because you're in the Oval you think it’s okay to flaunt your mistresses? Can you, for once, think of me and what damage your dalliances have done to my service to this nation!”

He stood still and looked at her, hands in his pockets. “The people love me; I’m ahead by twenty points in the polls and my popularity rating is over 70 percent.” He approached her, rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. “If you were giving me what I wanted, maybe I wouldn’t have to – well – step outside for what I needed.”

She recoiled from his touch and stepped away from him, recalling her few intimate moments with Ray in the rose garden and wishing it was he who touched her mouth.

“I will not allow you to bring me down with you. Do you understand? I don’t care what you do, Tom, or who you choose to screw; but please, I beg you, be discreet and try to keep it in your pants. Contrary to what you might think, I want to see you re-elected.”

“Does this mean you’ve reconsidered leaving me come the Election?”

She shook her head, her voice cracking. “Th-That hasn’t changed. It’s over between us, Tom. In public, we are still a couple and a team, and I will do all I can to see that you win in November. That being said, keep your women away from this House! Stop parading them in public; meet them somewhere else, but don’t let me ever see Gina or Jolene or whoever you have standing in line to get in your pants.”

And then she watched the golden boy that she once knew and loved, raise eyebrows, a frown marring his handsome features.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he nodded slightly. “You stay by my side, keep your opinions about my extracurricular activities to a minimum, and you’re home free in November.”

Liz tilted her head and puffed out a laugh. “I don’t need your permission to stay with you, Tom. You may be the commander-in-chief of this country, but no one tells me what to do. Not even you. I helped put you here, helped get you elected, with my help you were elected by a landslide. But in the last few years, you’ve changed, and yes, sometimes I blame myself. But I’ve done my part, above and beyond. I’ve looked away when the women came and went, closed my eyes to some of the less legal ways you’ve garnered votes for a bill.

“And even though this was all done in service to the country, I can’t stand beside you anymore. I want my law practice back. I want to purchase a spacious townhouse in Georgetown, be able to drive my small black Mercedes and to be able to go out for a pizza without the entire secret service on my tail.”

“Okay, Liz, I hear you.”

She nodded, her head pounding, her feet throbbing and her heart bruised and empty.

“Good.” She turned toward the door. “I’ll do whatever I have to do, but come November, I’m gone. Please don’t try to stop me.”

And bringing a shaking hand to her head, she walked from the room, nodded at Ray and his team, as they followed her back to her residence.

A spark of warmth filled her as he walked beside her, eyes straight ahead, taking in all his surroundings, making certain she arrived at her destination, safe, sound and protected.

She would count the hours until she could spend a little time with him in the garden tomorrow.

It was what she lived for at this point in her life.

She needed a friend she could count on, a man she could trust and confide in, and she felt that she’d found that person in Ray.

Approaching the door to her residence she turned toward the three men she considered friends as well as her private security team.

“Thank you, gentlemen.” She nodded and managed a smile for Dembe and Baz, who took their places at her door.

Ray must have sensed her pain. “Is there anything I can do for you, Ma’am?”

She wanted to scream out to him: Yes, hold me in your arms and let me stay there for about a year….but of course, she didn’t….she couldn’t….

Instead she shook her head, which made her head pound harder. “Nothing two Motrin and a hot bath won’t cure. Thank you for your concern, Ray.”

She dared to touch his wrist, wanting to catch a hint of his warmth, and caught his tiny exhale of surprise. Yes, he’d felt it, as did she.

That little spark that Liz feared, could erupt into a forest of flames if teased and fanned any further.

“Good night,” she whispered, leaning in and inhaling a tiny hint of his cologne: woodsy with a bit of spice.

He nodded and opened the door for her. “Good night, Mrs. Keen. I hope you'll soon feel well.”

She met his eyes, then allowed her gaze to trail to his lips, to his beautiful mouth, where she saw him mouth one word: “Elizabeth.”

She brightened a bit. “Tomorrow should be a lovely day. I plan on visiting our rose garden, you know? Pretty soon the roses will be gone and the season will change. I love roses, don’t you, Ray?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Indeed I do, Ma’am. Especially....white roses.”

She said nothing. Her eyes closed for a fraction of a second, as if taking in his words and capturing them in her heart.

Opening them, she rested her weary eyes on him for two more precious seconds, then turned and entered her rooms, alone.

As the doors closed behind her, Elizabeth thought she’d never felt so desolate....so alone.

She and the man on the other side of that door were not only a few feet away.

They were worlds apart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. THE DESIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep eluded both Ray and Elizabeth, leaving only bed time fantasies of each other.

Elizabeth tossed and turned, hour after hour.

Confusing thoughts and images began to swim in her head. Visions of her argument with Tom, the fact that he was living dangerously with the election so close. He’d been taking risks with their personal life that Elizabeth seemed powerless to prevent. But she’d be damned before she let her husband ruin their political lives, even though she planned to leave public life immediately following the election.

The country needed him focused on all his campaign issues. She hadn’t come this far to witness him losing the election. The American people had voted for him and earned his best: so did she. 

There was still time, time to fix whatever damage Gina’s arrival at the dinner had wrought. People would talk; hell, this was Washington, there were no secrets. Nothing was private here, nothing could be concealed. Discretion was nearly a commandment when you lived the political life. Tom had chosen to play with fire. Sooner or later, if he wasn’t mindful of the consequences of his actions, the public would catch on. Only a fool like Tom would take chances committing adultery at this stage of the campaign.

Lying on her back, she took deep cleansing breaths. “Who the hell am I trying to kid?” She said aloud, berating herself for judging Tom, when she…. 

Ray. With his name imprinted on her brain, and within seconds, all thoughts of Tom disappeared.

Was she no better than Tom? Allowing herself to become attracted to another man while married to Tom during this most valuable time of their lives? What the hell was she thinking?

With a weary sigh, she rose from her bed, walked to the terrace window and gazed out. She could barely see the east rose garden where she’d escaped to in frustration just hours before.

She’d known that Ray would escort her out there, to the hidden alcove where no one ventured, except the landscapers. It was a tiny closed in garden, the stone bench beckoning in invitation to the few who discovered it existed. Yet few did.

Except for her...and now him.

“Ray…” 

The thought of him, the sound of his name captured within her whispered plea, aroused her, stirred her body without conscious thought or will. 

He was coming to be a constant within the confines of her being. And while looking out onto the garden, she knew when they were once again in that secret place, she would touch him, whisper his name, and God help her, press her lips to his.

Forbidden though it may be.

How dare she condemn Tom when she, herself, should be condemned.

Yes, but Tom, no doubt, had cheated throughout their marriage, maybe before as well. She’d done nothing wrong but fantasized about another man. She’d never strayed in all the time she’d been with Tom -- ever.

Did wanting and lusting after another man make her an adulterer? Was envisioning another man between her legs, making mind blowing love to her considered cheating?

Maybe not literally, but in this instant, illicit thoughts were peppered with heated lust and desire. She wanted Ray Reddington. 

How could she curse Tom for something she longed for? From the first time their eyes met and locked, Elizabeth knew. Something was happening between she and Ray and only she had the power to stop it.

But did she want to? All she had to do was replace him with another agent, and within seconds, wishes would be followed and carried out.

She had that power. She was the First Lady. Her word was law, her demands were complied with without question or debate.

Truth was, when it came to the extremely handsome older man clothed in his pristine suits, perfectly snow white starched shirts, combined with those sad gray/green eyes that watched her through his amber tinted sunglasses, she possessed no power.

Liz quietly admitted that she was powerless to control what she felt, what her body was telling her.

She wanted him.

Damn them both.

Removing her night gown, she turned off her bedside lamp, climbed then knelt on her bed, throwing the extra pillows to the floor. 

Lying on her back, she continued to think of Ray, and felt a niggle of guilt that she could dismiss Tom so easily.

“What am I going to do?” She whispered, as her hand traveled, shaky and uncertain, to her chest, then her breast. Closing her eyes, she allowed her fingers to circle one nipple, then pluck at it, till it pebbled and throbbed, sending sensations down her belly to her groin.

“Mmm…..” she moaned softly, squeezing and teasing her nipples, until she shook with anticipation and pleasure, feeling moisture gather between her thighs.

She licked her middle finger, then slid her hand to her stomach, and opened her legs wide, cupping her mound, then sliding her wet digit into her already wet slit.

Adding another finger into her slick, hot channel, she lifted her body nearly off the bed, her flesh on fire, burning like a lit stick of dynamite. Her fingers moved in and out, faster, harder, pressing against her swollen flesh, till she began to cry and writhe, while imagining him. Ray. Her clit swelled and throbbed while in her mind’s eye, he was there with her: Buried deep within her welcoming slick channel, stroking, thrusting: his weight on her, his cock inside her, his kisses crushing her mouth, his tongue busy as it circled her own, his voice, telling her to come, for him…only for him. 

Touching her breasts with her free hand, she was close to climax as her body arched from the mattress, fighting to find that place where pleasure would become a living thing. Where she could have him, envision him, imagine him burying himself deep inside her wet heat, where their bodies would be as one entity.

As she closed in on her pleasure, she bit her lip so as not to scream. Rising up from the bed, her fingers soaked and drenched in her arousal, she was close – so close.

Then she stilled when her powerful orgasm rolled, then exploded, and she tasted blood from biting her lip so hard. “Ray…oh God, Ray…!”

Her essence spilled from her, onto her fingers, dribbling onto her sheets, while her body lowered to the mattress, the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

Slowly, her heartbeat steadied, and wearily she rose from the bed to take a quick, cool shower. She then returned to her empty bed and cool sheets, turned to her side and let exhaustion take her, while a lone tear escaped and blazed a warm trail to her cheek.

God help them both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles away, ensconced in his own apartment, Ray was questioning his movements of late. Sleep had completely eluded him.

And all because of her. 

“Elizabeth…”

Holding onto a glass of scotch and leaning against his window that revealed a stunning view of the Capitol, he took another long sip of the amber liquid, savoring the burn as it slid down his throat.

He didn’t like losing control, especially when it came to his job. But Elizabeth Keen was not only his job, which he treasured, she was now part of his daily life.

In an unbelievably brief stretch of time, she’d come to mean so much to him.

How did this happen? To him?

He’d always been proud of the way he’d been able to control his emotions, his movements, his thoughts.

His body.

Yet all bets were off when it came to what he experienced when Elizabeth Keen was close. Close enough to breathe in her scent, her perfume, her shampoo. Close enough to feel something stirring in his loins for the first time in many years. Close enough to be unable to control his body’s arousal when she was near.

Close enough to grow hard, even now, just thinking of her.

“Damn.”

He poured himself another drink, his fourth, as he approached his big empty bed, empty for so long.

Placing the glass on his night table, he removed his clothes, then climbed on top of the bed covers. Leaning against several pillows, he sat up, grabbed his scotch, and closed his eyes.

The effects of the alcohol brought about the desired buzz, and draining the glass, he put the crystal aside.

He closed his eyes, allowing drowsiness to finally take over, as the liquor began to do its job. He closed his eyes, and slid his hand down between his legs, where his raging erection kept him from finding peaceful oblivion in slumber.

Covering his eyes with his left hand, while touching himself with his right, Ray gripped his thick length, and began to pump, opening his muscled legs, allowing the pressure of his arousal to escalate.

Up and down, building a rhythm, his heart quickened, his blood raced through his veins. He envisioned her, naked and uninhibited, riding him, her hair beautifully disheveled as she lowered herself to his raging hard on, slowly, deliberately. Her breasts full and nipples hard and erect, a perfect fit for his large welcoming hands.

He pumped harder, up and down the length of his cock, his eyes closed, his legs opening wider, as the vision of Elizabeth making love to him brought him close to the precipice.

He could taste her nipples, sweet and seductive, sucking hard on the hardened nubs, eliciting her cries of arousal and pleasure. The vision only served to add to his engorged cock, filling with blood and adrenaline, in order to come to his climax. 

He cried out, his voice hoarse and desperate as his hand moved frantically, closer to what he needed, what he wanted.

And then he stilled as his essence spurted and poured into his palm; he could hear her calling his name as they found pleasure in each other.

“Elizabeth!!”

Spent and exhausted, he cleaned himself up, then returned to his cold, lonely bed. Climbing under the cashmere blankets, he turned to his side, cursing himself for wanting her.

And that’s when he knew that no matter how much self-control he put forth, the emotional disconnection he strived to reach, all that would be futile in keeping his body’s cravings in check. 

In the end, he was just a man, aching for a woman he could never have. 

 

God help them both.

 

TBC


	8. THE RENDEZVOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Ray find themselves alone in the rose garden - but not for long - they use these stolen moments to whisper about fractured hopes and forbidden dreams.

The next day, Elizabeth, busy as was her regular routine, found herself involved with several time-consuming appointments, meetings with a local dignitary, and working with her staff on her pet projects. 

Since she and Tom were, for want of a better word, separated, one of her least favorite things was to have the official White House photographer take current photos of her and the President for the news and internet, the time she spent with Tom seemed interminable, but she pasted on her finest fake happy faces, teeth white and gleaming, holding hands and standing side by side on the Lincoln balcony; the perfect First Couple.

By the time the session was over, she’d felt as though she’d been photographed in nearly every room and ascended each floor of the six story residence.

Taking a cleansing breath when the photographer completed his assignment, he and Tom left her standing at the balcony, where she allowed herself a moment to collect herself.

What was she doing? Allowing herself to fantasize about a man other than her husband? Was she losing her mind?

No, she shook her head. She was losing her heart.

After the manner in which her body responded to erotic dreams of him, Elizabeth was indeed, helpless to fight what she was feeling right now.

A part of her, however, insisted that she was no better than Tom. Maybe she was a hypocrite, berating Tom for his behavior, committing adultery and barely keeping his behavior discreet. And here she was, fantasizing about a man in her employ, having sex fantasies about him, and planning a secret rendezvous with him!

“Good afternoon Ma’am.” 

And there he was: handsome, dignified, professional, his voice deep and husky, creating carnal thoughts, and sending her heart into overdrive.

“Good afternoon. I’ve decided to go into the East Garden and pick some roses for my bedroom.”

Red nodded, watching her as she picked up a green wicker basket and garden shears, then followed her down the hall, while he spoke into his wrist, where a mic was fastened. “FLOTUS on the move.”

Dembe and Baz hung back as Ray followed Elizabeth to the spot where they would appear partly obscured from view.

Leaving the residence by a side door, she walked east, down a garden strewn path that soon led them to a U-shaped alcove where she placed the basket on the grass beside her, picked up the gardening shears, then turned to Ray.

“Do you like roses, Ray?”

He stood a distance from her, hands folded at his waist and directed his gaze at her.

“I do. They will make a nice addition anywhere you place them, Ma’am.”

Liz smiled at him, her hands a tiny bit shaky. What was it about this man that formed butterflies in her stomach, like a young girl with her first crush?

“They’re for my bedroom.” Her eyes challenged him. “They will be a lovely sight first thing in the morning, don’t you think?”

His lips curved in the tiniest of smiles. “What are you trying to say to me, Ma’am, er – Elizabeth?”

The sound of her name on his lips was like listening to a love song, flooding her with ribbons of pleasure, down to her toes.

For the first time today, her smile was genuine. “I can be coy and evasive and tell you that you’ve misunderstood me. That I’m just trying to make conversation. But you and I both know that’s not true.”

“No, it’s not.”

She turned from him to clip several blooms, their scent drifting around her like a subtle breeze. Laying them in the basket, she wished only to remember this moment, however brief, with Ray and sweet aroma of the roses that circled them.

After cutting several multi-colored blooms, she placed the shears in the basket and sat on the stone bench that sat, nearly hidden, beside the bushes. This would enable her to converse with Ray for a few stolen moments before returning to the residence.

She crossed her legs, placed her clasped hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

“You know, when I was a girl, I wished for my very own florist shop. I just wanted to sell flowers and plants all day, grow roses, and watch the cherry blossoms bloom. But my parents weren’t as liberal as I was, and saw my dream as ‘not ambitious enough’ and ‘frivolous’. You see, I was expected to follow the Scott family tradition and go on to law school, follow their dream, not mine, of becoming a top prosecutor, then district attorney, and perhaps, someday, governor.”

He didn’t dare sit beside her, but moved closer, enjoying the sound of her voice, craving conversation, along with the scent of her mixed with the fragrance of the blossoms.

“You’ve surpassed all of their dreams, Elizabeth. And you can still choose to become governor someday. But what about your own dreams?”

“You really want to know what I want? You may not like the answer, Ray?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes, I really want to know.”

Her voice, when she spoke, filled her entire being with positive emotions, almost as if her words and wishes were possible.

“After this election, win or lose, I will leave Tom. I want to do more with my life. Don’t get me wrong, I love being First Lady and the power it affords me, but, I want more. I will move to Georgetown and open my own law practice and help battered women get back on their feet, then use whatever influence I have assisting single mothers and underprivileged students get to college. And I want a family. I adore children. I – I don’t know if you knew that I suffered a mis --”

“I know about your miscarriage, Elizabeth. I’m profoundly sorry.”

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. “Do you like children, Ray?”

“Very much.” He replied, yet went no further with a reply.

“I’m glad. I know you will make a wonderful dad someday.”

He shook his head. “I’m fifty-five years old.”

She didn’t blink. “So?”

His brow furrowed. “So? I don’t think this will be a possibility in my life, Ma’am.”

Silence fell over them. Each lost in their own thoughts, each not knowing what to say next.

Elizabeth’s heart broke for him then but all was not lost, especially with her tenacious, strong resolve. “It’s never too late, Ray. I’m nearly forty, and I still want a house full of kids, and I’ve asked you to stop calling me ma’am when we’re alone, Ray.”

He lifted his head, then looked behind him, as if to make certain no one was listening.

“Why are we doing this, Elizabeth? Why are we torturing ourselves by meeting here, secretly, like thieves in the night? It will do no good, you should know that. You do know that, but here we are, still standing here, inches away from each other, when we might just as well be continents apart. I cannot…”

“Cannot what Ray? Be close? Touch each other? Shall I have you replaced? Tell your superiors that I want another agent? Would that make you happy? You know there is something between us – something special, something that can be –“

“—be what, Elizabeth? You are married!! You are the First Lady of this country and I have been assigned to guard you! Keep you safe! How can I do that when every moment I’m with you, I cannot concentrate on keeping you safe when all I want to do is – is….”

He took a step back because she was too close – too close for comfort – too close for him to keep a viable thought in his head.

She inhaled deeply. He watched the gentle heaving of her breasts as she took each breath. She was as aroused as he, he knew it, he felt it, he breathed it.

“Ray, I – “

“We should think about getting back, Ma’am. Please…”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. He was upset and rightly so. But she wasn’t giving up on him -- On them. What they were daring, risking, was wrong. Or was it?

She lifted the basket of roses, dropping one of them on the grass. Gripping it absently, a particularly long thorn embedded itself deep in her thumb. “Oh..oh…”

Ray was by her side in an instant, watching a tiny stream of blood dribble from her thumb onto her dress. “Elizabeth, are you alright?”  
Without thinking, he placed one arm around her shoulder and lifted her injured finger with his other hand.

“The thorn,” Liz winced. “In my thumb…”

He pulled a pristine white handkerchief from his inner suit pocket. “I’ve got it sweetheart. Just sit still a moment okay?” He guided her to the bench and sat to her side.

“Shh,” he whispered. Then gently, with tender care, he slid the thorn from her finger, then wrapped the tiny wound with the silky snow white square of fabric. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“Ray, your handkerchief! It will be ruined!”

He placed his cheek besides her own. “It doesn’t matter, does it?”

Liz looked up at him, inches from her and she knew he wasn’t just talking about the hanky. 

He was handsome and warm and strong and she wished they could sit there all afternoon, among the roses, with no one to see them, bother them, care where they were, or what they were doing.

“Thank you,” she mouthed, her lips barely touching his clean-shaven cheek. She could smell his spicy after shave and closed her eyes as he lifted her wounded finger to his lips. She gasped softly as he placed a gentle, yet warm kiss to the silk that covered her bloody finger.

“You should put a band aid over that when we get back to the residence.”

She simply nodded, then met his eyes, and without speaking, both sensed that whatever was happening here between them, was not over.

They stood in unison, knowing that sitting this close for even another second could lead to disaster if they were discovered.

But it was too late. Someone in the shadows had already noticed the couple, sitting too close, in the rose garden.

Unaware they were being watched, Elizabeth raised her head and locked eyes with him, as they stood mere inches apart, wanting to speak, but saying not a word.

Finally, she grabbed his sleeve, then released a long-held breath. “Just one more minute okay? Just one?”

With a slight tilt of his head, he nodded in agreement. “Yes. One more minute.”

And slowly, like a dream, their fingers grazed together, warm and light as a whisper. 

The moment passed as Baz and Dembe approached. 

“We should get back, Ma’am.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Thank you, Ray.” She picked up the basket containing the roses, then walked ahead of him, and nodded in greeting to the men on the security team.

“Elizabeth.” He murmured.

They made their way from the garden and back to the residence, with Ray and Liz both lost in their own thoughts.

And both knowing in their hearts, that whatever happened from this moment on, there was no going back.

Elizabeth, savored, cherished the few moments spent in the magnificent East Garden of the most famous House in the world, fortunate enough to be able to pick fragrant roses, while enjoying a soft autumn breeze… In the company of a man who’d in a brief time, insinuated himself much too deeply inside her heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The woman who’d been observing the couple for the past few minutes, stood at her office window situated in the East Wing, then slowly allowed the curtains to fall back into place, and made her way back to her large oak desk.

Clasping her hands together on the large smooth surface, she lowered her head, allowing her thoughts to focus on the one person in this world who was like a daughter to her. She’d do anything to procure the happiness and future success of The First Lady. 

And that was why she hoped beyond hope that no one else saw what she had just witnessed in the East garden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Liz found herself sitting across from her long-time assistant, publicist and devoted friend, Kate Kaplan. She could hear Kate’s voice, but had basically tuned her out. All she could think about were the few precious, stolen moments in the East Garden, spent with Ray.

“I think we should utilize either the gold and ivory china from the Woodrow Wilson collection or the…”

It was obvious to Kate that the First Lady was concentrating on anything but the antique White House China. “Mrs. Keen?” Then a little louder “......Elizabeth?”

The First Lady snapped to attention, embarrassed that she’d been caught daydreaming. “I’m sorry, forgive me, Kate.”

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?”

Brows furrowed as her eyes settled on her friend, Kate Kaplan crossed her arms across her breasts and sat back in her chair. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Liz?”

Being a politician’s wife, Elizabeth had learned that a poker face was one of her best features. But she and Kate had known each other for over a decade. And she’d learned in all that time, that there wasn’t much you could put over on the older, extremely clever woman. Elizabeth loved her dearly, and could attempt to sidestep the subject, but she sensed Kate wouldn’t buy any of it.

“Like what?”

“The East rose garden, Liz. What’s going on?”

It was as if an arrow had just pierced her heart. They’d been seen. But how? 

“What are you talking about? Nothing is going on. Just thinking of the election coming up soon and…”

“Cut the baloney Dearie.” Kate tilted her head. She came around and stood in front of The First Lady, clasped hands in her lap and looked Elizabeth squarely in the eye.

“Let me ask you something: are you happy with your current secret service detail?”

Liz swallowed. No need to lie or change the subject. Kate knew. She always knew. 

“Extremely satisfied with my team, Kate. I feel safe and protected. Wouldn’t trade them for the world. Does that answer your question?”

Kate squeezed Liz’s hand and gave her a loving smile, a supportive look. “Maybe you care for one particular member of your team more than the others?” Not waiting for Elizabeth to answer, Kate continued.

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. You may think that no one has noticed, but if I see it, others will too. And believe me, there are enough cretins around this place that would love nothing more than find a speck of dirt on you. Bad enough Tom can’t keep it in his pants, but if you were to act out of character? Even if nothing happens? Do you understand? I know you haven’t encouraged him, and knowing Raymond Reddington, he hasn’t done anything but his job. I’m telling you this because I care for you like a daughter. I know he’s a good man, an honest man, but Liz, he’s an agent, a man hired to take care of you! The people of this country love you, do you understand? Can you imagine what would happen if you are found just smiling at another man, much less a secret service agent? You are married to the President! You are the First of Lady of the United States! This position you hold requires much sacrifice on your part, and believe me, I know how lonely, how unhappy you are, but whatever attraction you two may share, it must end now!”

Elizabeth stood and pushed back her chair, choking back the lump in her throat, yet standing tall. “I’m attracted to him, Kate. I like him, he likes me, and believe me, we are not so naïve to think that this can amount to anything. Yet we are drawn to each other somehow. I didn’t ask for this, neither did Ray, but something is pulling us together and I can’t explain it. Besides, the election is only a few months away and –

“And in the meantime, you must act pure as the driven snow if you want Tom to be re-elected. We’re having enough trouble trying to get him to keep Gina and Jolene away from him. Imagine if it were to get out that you and Reddington were…”

“First, we haven’t done anything, Kate. God, you make it sound so …sordid. I know what you’re saying is true. Believe me, no one knows better than me how upright and forthright I need to act. But let’s face it: I’m a first-class hypocrite - The First Lady, setting an example for women everywhere, and at the same time, allowing her abusive, cheating, lying husband to commit adultery under the country’s nose… under my nose.”

Elizabeth walked to the window, stared out into the rose garden, and pressed her fist to her chest. “I like him, Kate. I’m attracted to him. He’s is resisting me, pushing me away, but we touched, that’s all. We just touched. And now I don’t know--”

Kate joined her at the window and watched as her friend suddenly looked small and so alone. It was because of Elizabeth Scott Keen, her personality, intelligence and legal savvy that Thomas Keen had been elected the man of the people. But because of him, she’d suffered a miscarriage, been emotionally abused and now, was the victim of her husband’s adultery. She deserved to be loved and cherished by a man like Ray Reddington. A man who had, himself, suffered tragic loss and loneliness. If they were just two ordinary people, everything would be so easy. But they weren’t and this situation was far from easy.

She understood, suddenly, what this young, lovely woman had given up all these years. “You are skating on thin ice, here. So is Ray,” she spoke with maternal love. “All I can do is tell you to be careful, Liz. Be very careful. Please.”

“Thanks for not judging me, Kate.” She hugged her friend tightly and held back the tears. “When I’m near him, with him, I just feel powerful and powerless, all at once. It’s as my emotions are out of control but in an nice way.”

Kate smiled back, her only wish now to change the subject. “That’s the price we pay for wanting to be loved, Dearie. “Now, we were supposed to be discussing the White House China and what pattern you’d like to choose for the Journalists Dinner next month?”

They regained their seats, and Kate presented Liz with a thick folder that contained color photos of every piece of China since George Washington’s years as president.

Perusing the stacks of choices, Elizabeth realized that only a small percentage of China was held in the White House proper.

“Kate where on earth is the rest of the China? I mean going back to the eighteenth and nineteenth century?”

“Oh, the older China is held in storage in the sub-basement. You know there are rooms two stories below us that are mostly storage for the China, but those rooms house the air conditioning apparatus, electric for the residence, etcetera. There’s a freight elevator that descends to the second basement.”

As Kate continued to discuss the China, all Liz could think about was the sub-basement, and the storage facilities therein - a place where there were no cameras, where there were rooms that would provide some privacy, a hidden, secret place that would give Liz the perfect excuse to request a strong escort down there to retrieve the China. 

They finally decided on the Woodrow Wilson China, gold and ivory and honestly, the prettiest she’d seen, and it was all down there, in the sub-basement. Liz decided that she’d go down into the sub-basement herself and have the China brought up by freight elevator.

With a slightly devious and sneaky spark of excitement in her chest that trailed down between her legs, she knew that planning a rendezvous with Ray was forbidden and should be discounted at once.

Problem was, she had no intention of discounting her idea. Like Kate had told her: be careful.

She would be careful. But she wouldn’t push him away.

Her only problem now was getting him to agree to her very dangerous plan.

TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. THE KISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still concerned over Elizabeth's welfare should they pursue any sort of relationship, Ray attempts to resign his post, but Elizabeth has other ideas.

He’d called her ‘sweetheart’.

He’d kissed her injured finger.

He’d touched her hand.

He’d wrapped her finger with his handkerchief.

It was after midnight, and Elizabeth found herself filled with thoughts of him.

She stared at his handkerchief, monogrammed with ‘RR’, and clutched it tightly in her fist, her connection to him. She’d hand washed it, and was disappointed that she’d not been able to restore it to its former pristine, snow white state.

A faint pink stain, evidence of her bleeding finger, remained, and she held the silky soft material to her cheek, desperate to keep a part of him close.

Sitting at her desk in her bedroom, she stared at the open folder that displayed the collection of antique dishes and flatware that she was determined to retrieve from the storage room two floors below the White House proper.

She wanted to spend more time with Ray, and having him help her transport the dishes seemed like a perfect idea and give them a few moments of privacy.

Kate’s words, however, kept coming back to haunt her. “Be very careful.”

Why was Liz not heeding the warning that she knew was the wise choice? Why did she lead him to the garden this afternoon, bound and determined to speak with him, spend some time with him?

Indeed, she was either losing her mind, or….

Losing her heart.

She hadn’t been in love since meeting Tom. But this was different.

Ray was like a drug for her. The more she saw him, spoke with him, all she wanted was more. She ached for his presence, sharing conversation and discreet looks across a room. As dangerous as all that appeared, she found herself growing ever more excited as well.

First chance she had, she’d explore those hidden rooms below the residence, and hopefully, she’d have Ray escort her to retrieve the China, which was a wonderful excuse to spend some stolen moments with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, Ray was awake, in his office, attempting to concentrate on his paperwork when a knock on the door brought him out of his silent reverie of Elizabeth.

“Dembe, come in.”

“Raymond, do you have a moment?”

“Of course. Please take a seat. Can I offer you a drink?”

Dembe waved him away. “No thank you.”

Ray watched his dear old friend take a seat across from him. But it didn’t take long to imagine the reason for Dembe’s visit.

“Raymond, you are my dear friend; we’ve been through much together. Can I speak freely?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“It’s about the First Lady.”

“Yes, I thought as much.” Ray put down his pen, sat back in his chair and clasped his hands on his chest. “Dembe…..I – I’m –“

“You’re attracted to her. You care about her.”

It wasn’t a question. “Yes, I do. I honestly don’t know what’s come over me. I’ve been alone for so long; my work is my life. I have no one save you and Baz and several others.”

Ray bit the inside of his cheek and exhaled heavily, exasperated by the turn of events since he’d met Elizabeth Keen. “I’m a professional secret service agent. I’ve never ever done anything like this before, Dembe.”

“Don’t apologize, my friend.”

Ray tilted his head, surprised at Dembe’s reaction. “You approve?” 

“That is not the point here. We all know that she will leave him after the election, win or lose. She’s a lovely woman, a fine lawyer so I’ve heard. I’ve just come to tell you that I support you and that speaking for Baz and myself, we will stand by you, and we will indeed, give you the time you need to discover what the future holds for both of you.”

Ray shook his head. “You know what I’m daring is completely against the rules, Dembe, against everything we stand for. I cannot, I will not, involve you in my personal life. There may be deadly consequences, especially, if the President gets wind of our attraction.”

Dembe stood, stoic and tall, shoved his hands in his suit pockets. A tiny smile crossed his lips. “You are capable of steering clear of the President, and Baz and I can play interference if need be. Nonetheless, he is a very intelligent man. He sees a lot, contrary to what many think. He didn’t become the president by being passive. He knows what goes on in this House. She deserves a better man than him; a good man like you, Raymond.”

Ray couldn’t speak for a moment, his emotions taking over common sense. “Thank you my friend, but –“

“—Yes, you are treading on dangerous ground. Yes, you are entering something that could prove deadly if the two of you are discovered to be carrying on. But I see the way you two look at each other; there is something between you. And if Baz and I can see it, so can others. So please, Raymond, be very mindful of your actions.”

For a man of few words, Dembe Zuma sure had a lot on his mind tonight. Ray smiled back at the man he considered a brother. “Thank you.”

The said goodnight, and Dembe departed, leaving Ray with a myriad of reservations. His priority was to Elizabeth; nothing trumped his job to keep her safe. He found that each thought and action involved her. He could think of nothing but her: he could deny it all he wanted but his heart had made up its mind.

None of this was simple, and the sensible solution was to walk away. Go to Cooper and announce his retirement. Leave the secret service. But that would mean leaving her, and he wasn’t about to do that to her.

He would speak to her, today, and explain the consequences, should they grow closer. If they were both smart, both would agree that all this should end before they’d gone any further.

And the way he felt about her now, he didn’t know how much longer he could be with her without the need to touch her, talk with her, look at her. Elizabeth had shown him that light still existed in dark places, and she, indeed, had thrown that ray of illumination his way.

Still, they were being selfish in thinking that they could explore a relationship before considering the peril their secret liaison could reveal.

So against his better judgement, come morning, he’d inform his director, Harold Cooper, of his retirement, effective immediately.

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry,” he whispered, already missing the scent of Chanel, her tiny musical laugh, those sapphire eyes that warmed when meeting his own. But mostly, he would miss her touch, so subtle, yet bringing with it the warmth of a spring day. 

Frustration and a wave of sadness swept through him, and he growled deep in his throat, then pounded his desk with a clenched fist. Neglecting his paperwork, he grew tense and weary. For hours, he contemplated what he was about to do. Before long, he noticed the crack of light through his window curtains and with a heavy heart, knew it was time to make the call to Cooper, while tiny painful cracks formed in his heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Within an hour of his call, a frantic pounding on his office door alerted Ray that someone was not happy. And he surmised who that person might be.

Before he could bid the guest to enter, the door flew open, and there she stood, livid, face flushed, mouth tightly clenched and apparently not very happy with his decision.

“Good morning, Ma’am.”

“Is that all you have to say to me?”

What could he say to her? Especially looking the as she did: perfectly fitted navy blue straight skirt, pristine white silk blouse, sinfully high heels that outlined those gorgeous long legs.

Her cheeks were flushed with rage, her hair worn down today, framing her lovely face, her eyes wide with anger, and those lush lips tinged with just a touch of pink.

She was glorious and he wanted her, despite what he’d done. He wanted to go to her, take her into his arms and hold her close. But most of all, he wanted to kiss her breathless, until she begged him to stop…..or not stop.

He stood his ground, regardless of how he felt. He was doing this for her.

Obviously she did not share his decision.

“You were going to just walk away? Without talking to me first? Without discussing this decision when we haven’t even…even –“

They were just feet apart, though to Ray, they might as well have been on opposite sides of the earth.

“My decision has been made, Mrs. Keen. I hope you’ll understand, that –“

She walked up to him, inches now separating them. He fought to keep his eyes averted, but he lost that battle as well. 

“Look at me! No, I will not lose you. I refuse to let you go.”

Her hand came up to cradle his cheek, and he fought to keep his control in check, but did not move away; as usual, her touch stirred him with a growing arousal. “I won’t lose you,” she said in hushed tones, as her legs touched his own.

“Don’t you care about me, Ray?”

He exhaled, then tilted his head. “You know I do.”  
Then he placed his hand over hers, and he was helpless when it came to opposing her. He locked eyes with her, and saw the passion that lay within those stunning blue orbs. “Elizabeth.”

“Kiss me.” Her quiet command was nearly lost on the air. Yet Ray heard her as if she’d screamed from the roof tops.

And not allowing himself to think in that moment, he followed her direction, and tenderly, moved in until their lips were but a breath apart.

Lost in the moment, mouths touching but not quite touching, Ray thought that he’d remember this moment forever.

Closing his eyes, his other senses kicked in: her scent, a flower just blooming with the onset of spring; her shampoo, a combination of juniper and plumeria; her breathing, soft and tiny but quick and sure; The curve of her breasts, pressing against his chest. And finally, the faint taste of her lip stick, as her mouth teased, then pressed against his waiting lips.

He then took the initiative, and leaned in closer, and with the touch of her lush mouth, lay his reward.

With the knowledge that they could be discovered in his office at any second, Raymond Reddington, a consummate professional, a former Naval officer, a man whose life was filled with both happiness and tragedy, took the risk to taste the honeyed lips of the First Lady of the United States: Elizabeth Keen.

He also knew that there was no going back if they did this.

And if he was going to Hell, he was going to taste her exquisite warmth before he descended.

Their mouths came together then, while his hands purposefully pushed her closer to his heat, to his growing arousal, while she sighed and circled her fingers around his shoulders.

Lips met, then slid over one another, tasting, sampling, while Elizabeth slanted her head to deepen the kiss. His lips were warm and she moaned, wanting more, wanting him.

Ray tasted her lipstick and the faint hint of coffee, and he reveled in their closeness as he captured her bottom lip and gently sucked, while his large hands lowered to her rear, carefully pushing her even closer to his raging hard on. This kiss was a first slow dance, exciting and hot, intense and binding.

Ray urged her mouth open, then slowly moved his tongue to entwine with hers. He sighed, as she responded in kind, her passion matching his own. 

Neither willing to break the kiss, but knowing they must, they leaned slowly away from the other, breaths coming fast, while their hearts pounded with excitement, tinged with a hint of nervousness.

Their foreheads touching, Elizabeth whimpered as Ray’s hands slid up to her chest, skimming his fingers over the outline of her breasts.

“You are beautiful,” he gasped, his hand moving to the hem of her skirt, lifting it to touch the place he’d longed for. He found her moist heat through her panties, and moaned low in his throat, lost in his need, aching for all of her.

“Just let me touch you,” she whispered, not waiting for an answer, moving his tie to the side, then unbuttoning his shirt, delving inside and allowing her fingers to slide over his chest. There she slid the tops of her fingers to his disc-shaped nipples and caressed them through the sprinkling of hair she found there. 

Her touch enflamed him; he was on fire, and yet again, she found themselves to be set on borrowed time, in a place where the office door could be opened at any time. They were playing with fire, but he couldn’t help his longing for her. 

They came together for a last hungry kiss as if sealing a secret pact between them, causing a tiny spark of hope to ignite within Ray’s heart. This woman had captured his soul, and there was no getting around the fact that he cared for her more than he should.

“I found a place where we can go to be together.” She told him in hushed tones, as he lowered her skirt while she buttoned his shirt. When she straightened his red and white striped tie, he took her hand in his, and kissed her injured finger, now covered with a band aid, helpless to surrender contact with her just yet.

Why wasn’t he arguing with her? Telling her that they were getting deeper and deeper into a situation that could potentially destroy them both? Why didn’t he push her away, tell her he was retiring, and that he’d never see her again?

Looking at her, watching those eyes of hers and knowing she was determined and willing to take chances, he knew the answer to all those questions.

“Tell me.”

And at that very second, Elizabeth Keen felt something bloom and grow within her: Hope.  
As she described her plan to retrieve those antique Woodrow Wilson China, located down two stories deep in the bowels of the White House, Ray knew he was powerless to stop her, to argue her plan.

“Well, you certainly cannot go down there alone. You do understand that you will need some help?”

She nodded, then smiled as they prepared to leave Ray’s office. He grabbed his eyeglasses, together with his ear bud.

“I have a blueprint for the storage rooms down there; we’ll have to take the freight elevator.” She pointed out, a sparkle in her eyes, daring him to refuse her.

Instead, he led her to the door and opened it. They needed to be discreet from now on, watching every move they made.

But before she stepped from his office, she turned to him. “You won’t leave yet, will you Ray?”

He looked both ways to see if anyone was present in the hallway. Seeing no one visible, he dared to look at her. “You know what you are risking? Is this all worth it, Elizabeth?”

“How can you ask me that?” She planted a smile on those slightly swollen lips as she began to move from the doorway out into the hall. “It won’t be long until we won’t have to do this. Please, please wait for me, Ray?”

Seeing no one, he grabbed her arm, pulled her back in his office, shut the door and gently pressed her back into the hard wall. “Are you sure, Elizabeth?”  
She ran her fingers along the collar of his starched white shirt. “I’m sure.” She breathed. 

He’d fought battles, commanded regiments of men, was an expert of firearms and explosives, but those two words of hers brought him to his knees.

She turned from him and walked from the office, where Dembe and Baz now appeared and greeted the First Lady, as Ray attempted to tamp down the raw attraction he felt for her. The trio followed her down the hall toward the main steps that led to the freight elevator.

He’d never met a woman like her: determined and tenacious; volatile and unpredictable, soft, then hard, and stronger than she probably realized.

And he was terrified of her. Terrified of falling in love with her; terrified of losing her, of them being discovered, of it all falling apart.

The sensible part of him pointed out potential disaster that any kind of affair with her would surely hurt her, destroy her, leave her open to scorn.

And yet, another part convinced him that whatever lay in their future, whatever they were meant to share now, was a risk worth taking.

Maybe, just maybe, they were each other’s last chance.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long in coming; RL can be a bother, and this past week was a busy one; so thank you all for being so patient, and I'm hoping the following chapters will be presented to you all in a timely fashion.


	10. THE CHINA SYNDROME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen moments in a hidden place present Elizabeth and Ray with brief, but precious time together.

Anxious to explore a part of the White House she’d never seen, Elizabeth stepped onto the freight elevator, followed by Ray, Dembe and Baz.

Holding a manila folder in one hand, she turned the pages with the other. To break the silence among the four of them, she read from her notes, thinking a bit of a history lesson was in order:

“The White House Sub-Basements are not original to the structure. They were dug during the Truman reconstruction in 1949 and a freight elevator was added to under the Grand Stairs.” 

She continued as they descended to the second level. “The sub-basements contain much of the mechanical necessities of the White House. There is a full sub-basement and a basement mezzanine. Certain spaces, including the Air Conditioning Room, Water Softener Room, Program Control Room, and Electrical Switching Room, are two stories high.”

“Good to know, Ma’am,” Ray commented with dry disinterest, as the lift stopped, the double doors opened, and she stepped out ahead of her team.

Elizabeth laughed at his ironic statement happy that she could tease him with this trivial information. She gazed at the blueprints, then found her bearings, and made her way down a long hall straight ahead.

“This way.”

While she and Ray made their way to their destination, Dembe and Baz hung back, standing guard at the elevator doors until they were needed. 

“Okay, since you found the details of the basement so interesting, I can’t wait to share the specifics of the Wilson china with you.” 

Ray frowned, wondering if she was as nervous as she. They were in an area minus cameras or people, the rest of the team nowhere close by. He inhaled deeply, striving to rein in his growing need of her. 

“The storage facility is down the hall, straight this way,” Elizabeth pointed out as her heels clicked rhythmically against the ceramic floor tile. 

“Dembe and Baz will call for hand trucks after you’ve chosen the set that will be used at the dinner.”

She turned and looked up at him with a tiny smile. “Thanks Ray.”

The walked the rest of the way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until they approached the room they were looking for.

The double doors to the China Room were heavy oak, and unlocked. Elizabeth and Ray entered and were presented with an awesome sight. China dating back to the early 1920’s was displayed perfectly in open shelves, each set labeled with the name of the Administration they’d serviced.

Shelf after shelf, from James Madison to William Clinton and beyond, shone proudly, preserved in perfect condition. Elizabeth stood in awe, with her back to Ray as she admired the collections, and proud of the fact that she could pick out any one of these historic groups and place them on her dinner table.

“Did you know that the Lenox Company created the President Wilson collection that featured a deep ivory border surrounding a brighter ivory body and two bands of matte gold encrusted with stars, stripes, and other motifs. The dinner plates have deep blue borders. Each of the 1,700 pieces has the Presidential Seal in raised gold. It was the first presidential china to feature the arms of the presidential seal rather than the arms of the Great Seal of the United States.”

“Impressive.” Ray commented in a low tone, observing the eagle-encrusted, gold plated collections before them, but more than that, observing her. And in a painfully slow yet impulsive move, he stepped closer until he stood inches from her warmth.

Liz felt his nearness, closed her eyes as her mouth went dry. She knew for certain that he could hear her heart as it pounded like a bass drum, her blood racing through her veins like a runaway train. He was so close, she could feel his erection, sense his breath on her neck. She straightened as his arms circled her from behind, his fingers spread and settling flat on her lower tummy, inches from her pelvis, while his lips traced her ears, his breath warm and inviting.

“Elizabeth.”

His voice invoked a throbbing spark within her as her breaths deepened, quickened. She longed to turn and face him, yet he held fast, his kisses finding her ear, nipping and licking her lobe, making her moan as she grew moist between her thighs. Being this close to him was like igniting dry embers. Soon, they’d both go up in flames. 

“Oh God, Ray..” She began to turn again and again, he stopped her.

“Don’t move,” he murmured, his breath tickling her ear. “Let me touch you.”

She nodded slightly and covered his hands with her own as he moved stray wisps of hair from her neck and began to kiss her. She heard his breaths deepen when his hand lifted her skirt up and around her waist. He proceeded to grip her panties and pull them down past her knees.

She was open and completely vulnerable to his touch, sensing the moist evidence of her arousal between her thighs.

His erection pressed into her rear, the friction caused him to gasp, then groan at the contact. He nearly cried out as his fingers made their way to her hot wet channel, swollen and ready for his touch.

“You are burning up, Elizabeth.” His hot whispers stirred her, especially when he continued to kiss and nibble at her neck. His voice was an aphrodisiac, as she slowly moaned and reveled in the pleasure of his touch. 

“Open your legs for me, sweetheart. Let me bring you pleasure.”

She did what he asked, and shut her eyes, concentrating on his movements, on her body, responding to him as he added another finger, then another, in and out of her slick passage, teasing her clit, as he held her up with his free hand.

He continued to whisper to her in disjointed sentences, his arousal nearly equal to her own, his erection hard and long, digging into her skirt.

“Come for me, Elizabeth; you are drenched and soaking my hand. Come, so that I can taste you.” 

His carnal whispers were enough to send her over, and she let go, trusting him to support her weak, shaky legs. Her essence dribbled over his fingers, and he groaned in triumph as his fingers flicked her clit faster and harder while she climaxed again and again.

“Ray, Ray, Ray!”

Quickly he turned her into his arms and held her tight as her tremors slowed and subsided. “I’ll never be able to stay away from you, Elizabeth. Never.” He confessed, his voice raspy and filled with resolve.

“Look at me.” He quietly demanded.

She raised her head as their eyes locked. She watched, mesmerized as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sampling her essence, groaning with pleasure as he did so. 

She cradled his face between her still shaking hands and kissed him, hard and quick, tasting her own passion from his soft warm lips. 

“Then don’t. There are dozens of places we can be together. We deserve any chance to make each other happy. No one has ever made me feel that way you do. Make love to me, Ray. Now. Here.”

“No, not now, not here, Elizabeth. You deserve better than this. Please understand. I want to be with you more than you can imagine, but –“

And then reality intruded upon their moment when Ray’s cell phone buzzed. It was Dembe: “The movers are on their way to the elevator to retrieve the China. You have no time.”

Ray turned the phone so Elizabeth could read the text that told them their time together had come to an end. They said nothing, just touched foreheads and stood still as stone. Then Ray helped her dress, straightened her skirt. She grabbed his hand before they parted to form a respectable distance between them.

“Just one more minute - please, Ray.”

He nodded. “One more minute.”

Their fingers connected for precious seconds, until they heard the others, making their way to where they stood. They distanced from each other as Ray slipped into his sunglasses, and continued to steal forbidden glances toward her.

As Elizabeth directed the movers to gather the china she’d chosen, he continued to focus on her beauty, especially her flushed cheeks. Holding her while she came to orgasm was like holding a burst of sunlight in his arms. Now that he’d experienced her passion, her white-hot climax at his hands, he’d always want her, desire her - ache for her.

He recalled everything they’d shared in the fleeting time they had together. Remembered and cherished her scent and warmth and curve of her; her mouth, her ears, the slope of her neck and shoulder. If he lived to be a hundred, he’d never forget the way she gave herself over to him.

She was an exquisite woman, and if they hadn’t been interrupted, he knew, as well as he knew anything, that she would have persuaded him to bury himself deep inside her heat.

Heading for the freight elevator with Ray close behind, she stopped and turned to face him.

“I still have your handkerchief,” she told him with a blistering look that nearly brought him to his knees. “I’d like to keep it if you don’t mind.”

He nodded. “Of course. But I don’t have anything of yours,” he returned her gaze, letting the double entendre settle in the air between them.

“Oh, but you do.” She allowed herself one of those tiny giggles he adored.

“I do?”

“Yes.” She seemed to be having fun teasing him.

She pointed to his lapel. “The flag pin I gave you that first day we met.” 

He looked a question at her.

“That pin is mine, Ray. Every time I look at you, I know you are wearing a little part of me, even if it is just a pin.”

He slid his tongue across his lip, an endearing gesture that Elizabeth had seen him perform several times before. “I’ll treasure it even more, knowing that. Thank you.”

He allowed her to pass him as they entered the elevator, following Dembe and Baz, knowing his friends were the souls of discretion.

He moved his hand to the pin and touched it reverently, while she held back the tears. “Someday,” she whispered brokenly, “I hope to give you more.”

In months to come he would think back on the meaning of that statement, but for now, he allowed the elevator doors to close. The four of them stood quiet, distracted by their own thoughts as the lift ascended back to the main residence.

Their time together was over for now, Elizabeth thought as she stepped from the elevator. Her body still ached from his touch, and she had to find a few moments to return to her rooms, take a quick shower and change into a clean suit. The china would be delivered to one of the rooms off the main dining area. She’d look them over later and give directions to the kitchen staff when she was informed of the number of guests that would be attending the dinner.

She closed her eyes and for just a fleeting second, allowed herself to recall the way his touch made her body sing with ecstasy. It wasn’t enough; she wanted all of him, buried inside her, loving her, being with him for more than stolen moments. 

What had occurred between them in that room sealed their relationship even with the absence of consummation, as far as Liz was concerned. What she and Ray had shared was deeper, more intimate than anything she’d ever known. 

She exited the elevator, and hurried back to her rooms in the East Wing, showered and changed into a fresh chocolate brown linen suit. 

No sooner had she headed to her office, when she was approached by Kate who presented her with a fat manila folder, and reminded her that she was expected to head a meeting of an environmental group in less than fifteen minutes.

Ray shadowed her back to her office, where she closed the door behind him as he stood watch. It saddened her that after what she and Ray had shared just a brief time before, they were still virtual strangers to the average person. No longing glances, no words of passion, no arousing touches. Just the most powerful woman in the country, and her secret service agent.

Yet to Elizabeth, they were just two consenting adults, drawn to each other, helpless to stop what they felt towards one another.

For better or worse, their intimacy signaled an affair, and both could possibly face dire consequences if they were caught or seen.

Her guests entered her office and were welcomed by her powerful presence, as they presented her with their plans for environmental preservation. Outwardly Elizabeth became the First Lady again, a brilliant lawyer, familiar with the issues, eager to serve her country, dedicated to issues she believe in.

But inside, she was just Liz Keen, a woman who was falling in love with Ray Reddington, who was, after all, just a man.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special 'thanks' to SandyClaus, who thought of "China Syndrome" and her input on this chapter ~~ you rock, my friend <3
> 
> Also thanks to my friend/beta/brainstorming guru, cress26, who is also inspiring me to do the best I can ~ and for always being there for me when I get stuck with writers block ~ I admire your patience with me!
> 
> And to all of you who take time to read my AU versions of Liz and Red, Lizzington will never die as long as fanfic writers like myself have all of you who support and indulge our fantasies.


	11. THE PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gains an unlikely ally in Kate Kaplan, and together they form a plan that will allow him and Elizabeth to spend more time together -- alone.

In the days that followed, Elizabeth saw Ray only in passing, which distressed and exasperated her. However, she and her assistants were busy preparing the upcoming journalist’s dinner, not to mention making several public appearances with Tom as election day approached. Their presence as a loving couple guaranteed was expected and good for votes.

As much as Elizabeth missed Ray and their precious time together, there was no escaping her political obligations. As First Lady, she campaigned long and hard, late into the night. Win or lose, and her feelings toward Tom notwithstanding, she would give this coming election campaign her best.

Stolen seconds between she and Ray came in the form of a secret code: He would appear to adjust his flag pin when he escorted her about and in turn, she’d cradle his handkerchief when they were close, then slip the fabric up her blouse sleeve. Simple gestures that meant nothing to anyone else, except each other. 

One morning she found a blush rose, devoid of thorns, placed in a tiny bud vase on her desk and smiled as she caressed it, inhaling its soft, sweet fragrance, knowing he’d been thinking of her.

She missed his touch, and cherished the memories of their intimate moments in the China room. He’d given her more pleasure than she’d ever experienced with Tom and she, frankly couldn't wait until the day when she could give back some of the ecstasy she'd found in his touch. 

Touching his silk handkerchief while she found herself spending time with Tom toward on of their destinations, she smiled, thinking of the time Ray had used his monogrammed fabric to wrap her bloody finger. The handkerchief was her touchstone, which made enduring Tom’s presence in her life a bit more palatable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, Ray found himself just as busy, prepping his team for the First Lady. They’d all be traveling to Virginia, where she’d be honored as Woman of the Year by the Daughters of the Revolution. He put plans in place for extra security, and looked over Kate Kaplan’s travel itinerary. She would be traveling with the First Lady and they'd be staying at the Ritz-Carlton in Pentagon City, a very prestigious hotel.

He and his team would be staying on the same floor as Mrs. Keen, with an extra two men on the floor above. Which gave Ray food for thought for the possibility of spending a few moments together. He didn’t like to think of sneaking around, sharing a sordid rendezvous with Elizabeth, yet what could be more sordid than meeting in secret in a storage room two floors below the White House proper? 

Throwing his pen to the desk, he cursed under his breath, then rubbed a palm over his scalp, hating himself for wanting Elizabeth so deeply, and helpless to dismiss his feelings for her, nor did he want to. 

In a simpler life, they’d be able to run away together, leave everything, everyone, every responsibility behind. But their situation was far from easy, and growing more complicated as the days passed. And if they were not careful, they would be caught in a web of secrecy and deception. 

Lately Ray felt as if he were walking a thin tightrope, or better yet, playing Russian Roulette with both their lives, but he’d lost control when it came to Elizabeth. Simply put, he longed to be with her, and he’d make sure they were careful every waking moment once they arrived in Virginia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth and the President were nearing the White House, their campaign trip together, deemed a success.

Sitting in the back seat of the limo, Elizabeth was lost in thoughts of returning to the residence and seeing Ray. While away with Tom, the President’s secret service detail guarded them both, while Ray’s team stayed at the White House, completing last minute details for the First Lady’s trip.

Absently, she slid a small swatch of his handkerchief from her sleeve, and rubbed her thumb over the embroidered “R” sewn into the silk. 

“Ah, it’s good to be home.” 

Tom’s voice irritated her, but she managed a smile. “Yes, I’m exhausted. Looking forward to a hot shower and bed.”

“Is that an invitation?” Tom threw her a hopeful smile, which made no impact on Elizabeth whatsoever. 

As the limo slowed then came to a stop at the South Portico, Elizabeth shook her head. “Good night Tom. See you tomorrow.”

“Well, can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“Stop trying, Tom; it makes you appear pathetic.”

He didn’t take the bait however. They were both too exhausted for a sparring session tonight.

He did, however, grab her hand. “Night, Babe.”

His eyes then dropped to her sleeve, and the piece of fabric she caressed. “What’s that?”

She froze, careful not to act surprised or panicked. She’d been careless, and should have tucked Ray’s handkerchief back up her sleeve before the car stopped. Too late now. Think quick, Liz, her brained screamed.

“Oh, just one of my grandmother’s hankies; my mom gave it to me last time I was in Florida; its soft and worn, reminds me of Nanna.”

Tom shrugged. “That’s funny; never saw you with it before.”

Instead of engaging him in another conversation, she just nodded, as the limo door opened. He was led from the car, and met by his detail.

As Liz followed, she didn’t notice Tom as he spied the raised red “R”, sewn into the bit of white material when she quickly pushed it back into her sleeve. 

Funny, he thought. Her grandmother’s name was Margaret Milhoan Scott. Not an “R” to be found.

As they entered the White House, Tom tucked that little piece of information away, ready and prepared to pull it out and use it should he need it for another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Virginia trip loomed, and three days later, Ray found himself walking toward his office when he was basically road blocked by Kate Kaplan.

“Good morning, Ray; do you have a moment?”

His brow furrowed. Ray nodded, then followed Kate into her office.

“Coffee?” She walked to the Keurig on a side server and proceeded to place a pod into the brewer. “I have Arabica or French roast.”

Ray wondered what this impromptu meeting was all about. Suspicions swam in his head. “Arabica, please, Kate. Black.”

She nodded, brewed the beverages, one a time, then handed him a large ceramic mug bearing the American flag, poured one for herself, then took her seat opposite him.

The fragrant aroma of caffeine and steam reached his nostrils, and he took a generous sip, nearly burning his mouth. He then faced Kate, placed the cup on her desk, and tilted his head.

“Kate, we can’t keep meeting like this; people will start to talk.”

He hadn’t realized the content of his statement had hovered so close to the truth. Kate didn’t blink or flinch, just took a sip of her hot, strong brew, then settled the mug before her.

Cradling the mug, she leaned forward and met his questioning eyes. Oh, she didn’t fool him for a minute. Something was brewing, besides the coffee.

“I saw you and The First Lady in the garden the day you gave her your handkerchief,” she began, waiting for a response. Being a former military office and secret service agent, his only response was the nervous tick of his tongue as it moved across his lips.

“I didn’t bring you in here to snitch, Dearie. I’m here on behalf of Elizabeth. I want you to know that I love that girl; I’ve been with her for a very long time, and I don’t want her hurt. You may not think me a romantic person, but I would love to see her happy. You two are consenting adults; I can see the way you two look at each other, and you are both good people.

“Just one problem.” She pursed her lips and lifted her mug. “She is married to the leader of the free world, happens to exist in a fish bowl of public life 24/7, and is under scrutiny as of late because her husband is a cheating son of a bitch. Are you with me, so far?”

Ray took another sip of coffee, welcoming the burn this time. What the hell was this woman up to? “I’m with you, Kate. Now tell me what is it you want?”

“We could all end up in a shit load of trouble, or worse if you’re caught doing anything other than walking behind her, protecting her, so I’ll tell you what I told Elizabeth: since you are going to find yourself in close quarters with her on this Virginia trip, I don’t have to warn you to be extra careful. I know your team is completely devoted to you. That’s why I’ve put all of you on the same floor as the First Lady.”

“Well, thank you, Kate.” He nodded, yet at the same time, his eyes narrowed in question as he focused on her. 

She was holding Ray captive, and she was enjoying every moment of it. “As you already know from the notes I gave you, I’ll be assisting Elizabeth on this trip, and suffice to say, I’ll be staying in the suite adjoining her own. This is her idea, Ray, and for good or ill, I've decided to follow her foolish directive.”

Ray began to sweat, his heart doing a rhythmic cadence in his chest, his voice dropping to a raspy whisper. “Kate, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

The petite older woman with the tiny face and the big eyeglasses exhaled a small laugh. “I knew you'd figure it out. Now I want you to purchase a pair of burner phones, then program a single code number into it: Star 77. Give one to me before we leave tomorrow. I’ll give it to Elizabeth, you keep the other one. Now, do I have to spell out any more details or can you and she figure out the rest for yourselves?”

Ray lifted the mug to his lips, but didn’t drink. He set it down again. “Are you actually going to help us?”

“I figure she needs a little fun,” she shrugged. “I know that no matter what, Ray, you will protect her with your life. Now, don’t forget to let Zuma and Baz in on your plans. You’re lucky to possess such impressive dedication from your men."

Ray nodded, then took a last swallow of his now, bitter, cool coffee. “I’ve always lived by one rule, Kate: value loyalty above all else. And I will give Elizabeth nothing less. I belong to her, Kate and I thank you for trusting both of us. I can’t predict what will happen from now until November but your trust in me is invaluable, and I’m indebted to you. You can believe that I will protect and guard her with my life.”

Kate gave a curt nod. “I know.”

They both sat in silence for a moment, weighing the consequences of this plan, should it go awry.

She straightened her glasses, and stood. “I’m now complicit and could be charged with sedition or treason, especially if I tell you out loud that the President doesn’t deserve her. Don’t repeat this to anyone, but President Keen will not be re-elected.”

“Wait, what are you talking about? How do you know that, Kate?”

She dismissed him with the wave of a hand. “Never mind; the less you know the better. Now, before I change my mind, don’t forget to purchase those burners. Are we clear, Ray? If you hurt her, I swear to God, there won’t be any place on this planet where you can hide. Don’t let my short stature fool you. I’m a great shot and I’ll carve you a new one should you make her cry. Are we clear?”

Ray couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh. “Crystal.”

He rose to leave, but planted his palms on the desk, leaned into her, and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Kate. ….. from both of us.”

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone; hope you're enjoying the story; I can tell you that from here on in, things will heat up considerably.
> 
> I specifically wrote a Kate/Ray scene together; I cant bear to lose Kate Kaplan to the 'dark side' on the show, so this is my homage to her; She's a cool kick ass woman, and I will always profoundly adore her.
> 
> I'll try to add a new chapter this weekend ~ if I can push aside RL for a time, I'll be able to post more.


	12. THE AFFAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Elizabeth finally find precious moments to spend their first night together.

Ray focused on the area of Pentagon City as Mrs. Keen’s motorcade approached the Ritz-Carlton.

His car tailed Elizabeth’s and already a crowd had gathered at the hotel entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of the First Lady. Barricades were few, but the police guarded the perimeter separating the entry to the hotel.

“Dembe, you’ll lead Mrs. Keen, Baz you take the rear; I’ll stay to her right, and guide her inside. All eyes alert and diligent.”

Both his colleagues nodded as the motorcade slowed to a crawl. The crowd was noisy, but seemed to be peaceful, mostly women. 

Ray smiled. Everyone who braved the inclement weather was in for a treat. Elizabeth Keen looked particularly radiant on this dreary day and would surely present a beacon of sunlight to the crowd; certainly her smile alone would floor them.

As her vehicle came to a stop, Ray and his team exited his own. They instantly surrounded The First Lady as she stepped out. She moved fast, and Ray barely made it to her side as she approached the crowd, and without hesitation, began to greet the revelers with a dazzling smile and a ready handshake.

The rain intensified, falling in windy sheets, yet she didn’t falter. A member of Hotel Security shielded her with a giant black umbrella while Baz and Ray shadowed her.

“Ma’am, we have to go in; its nasty out here, and – “

Just then, a man stepped from the crowd and not only lunged toward Elizabeth with an outstretched hand, he grabbed her arm, stalling her in her tracks. In a split second, he was stopped by a secondary team of agents, jumped on and wrestled to the ground so quickly she barely had time to register the incident.

With the rain falling in a relentless downpour, Ray encircled her within the safety of his arms, then rushed her back to the vehicle, slamming the door behind them, while Baz stood guard outside. 

“Are you hurt?” He held her at arms’ length and spied her wide-eyed look of surprise. With a flushed look of slight panic, she shook her head. 

“I’m – I’m fine Ray.” Her voice shook as he gathered her in his arms and refused to let go.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, tremors coloring his tone.

She burrowed deeper inside his warmth. “Yes.” She nodded again, mostly to reassure him. “It all happened so fast. Do you think he had a weapon?”

Ray continued to hold her close when his cell buzzed. “Yes, check that. I want to know everything about him within the hour, understand?”

He disconnected the call and slid the phone into his coat pocket. 

“Ray?”

He managed a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “No weapon. All he wished was to proclaim his admiration. My men are bringing him in for questioning. I’ll know more later.”

She smiled back at him, then allowed the tears to fall.

Ray recognized the classic signs of shock. He couldn’t hold her tight enough. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you, understand?”

Elizabeth nodded, even gave him a tiny laugh as he ran a thumb down her cheek, wiping away her tears, silently admiring her bravery, her strength.

Trusting him implicitly, though her body shivered from the icy rain and the shock of being in immediate danger, she lifted her head to find Ray’s eyes boring into her own. Raindrops mixed with her tears, forming tiny silver jewels on her cheeks. 

Slowly, deliberately, and with great purpose, Ray found himself lost in her eyes. He dipped his head while her own rose to meet his, merely a breath away. They came together, gently, teasingly, lips and mouths warm with a tingling sensation that sent blood coursing through their veins, with a whisper of things to come.

As the freezing rain raged outside, soaking and flooding every inch of sidewalk and tree, Ray and Elizabeth found divine warmth in each other’s embrace. 

Their kiss went on forever – yet not long enough. “Ray, we need to be together. Come to me tonight.”

It was not a request. His lips dotted her chin and cheek and nose with kisses, then back to the seductive heat of her lush lips. “Yes.”

Before they could expound on their planned rendezvous, Baz knocked once on the car door. “We’re clear.”

Ray looked at her, held her face between his palms, and used her words. “One more minute?”

Her smile took his breath away. “Yes. One more minute.” Exactly one minute later and not a second before, Ray knocked back, Baz opened the door, and held out an umbrella for the First Lady to exit. Their hands still touched, refusing to lose contact with one other.

FBI and police vehicles surrounded the hotel, while the man who dared to touch the First Lady was taken away for questioning. All the time Red held her close, while Baz and Dembe led the way into the hotel.

As the elevator doors slid closed on the four of them, Dembe and Baz faced forward, while Liz, once more, turned into Ray’s warmth for support, craving his closeness.

With no prying eyes to see them, he discreetly slid a burner phone from his inside suit pocket, and into her hand. “Just hit Star 77, and I’ll know, okay?”

Their eyes locked, so much to say but no time to say it. Those elevator doors would open in seconds. She nodded, her reply no more than a whisper. “Yes.”

By the time they reached the suite of rooms on the twelfth floor, the sun had again appeared. Once more Ray and Liz one final kiss before the elevator doors opened and their private moment was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The incident wasn’t cut and dry. The FBI soon crowded the halls and Elizabeth’s suite of rooms, making certain she was unharmed, asking if she needed her private physician.

She was settled on a sofa, with Ray standing inches behind her, stoic and straight. She clasped her hands together in her lap, a tall glass of water sat untouched on the coffee table while she answered the agents’ questions succinctly and definitively.

“I’m fine, gentlemen, thank you so much. I have an amazing team of agents who kept me safe the entire time.” She dared to look behind her, and met Ray’s intense gaze. “If there is nothing else, I’m very tired, and would like to rest.”

Making certain that she was indeed out of danger and reassuring her that the man who grabbed her was just an overzealous admirer, the team spoke with Ray, many of whom knew him for years, and shook his hand, wishing him a job well done protecting the First Lady.

Twenty long minutes later, the last agent was gone. Kate Kaplan was finally allowed into the room, and fairly flew to Elizabeth’s side, where she squeezed Elizabeth’s hands in support. 

“Thank goodness, you’re alright. Idiotic people think they can just approach you and never give a thought they that could be flung to the ground by ten gorillas.”

If Kate was striving to make Elizabeth laugh, she’d succeeded. “Kate I’m fine. Just a little tired and cold. Can I have some privacy please?”

“Of course, Dearie. I’ll be right next door, if you need me. Do you have your new phone in case you need anything?”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, holding up the burner Ray had given her. “Yes, Kate; I have it.”

Ray strode back into the suite after escorting the FBI out. He approached both women, giving Elizabeth a broad, affectionate smile. “I just wanted to let the both of you know that I’ll be down the hall in room 1229.” His gaze slid to Kate, who nodded, turned, and headed toward the suite that adjoined Elizabeth’s, then closed the door behind her.

“I have to make my report.” He began, regret stamping his voice. “Duty calls, I’m afraid. Need to check in with the White House Head of Security, all steps of protocol, you know that. It will all take some time, I’m sorry. This incident could have been much worse for you. Are you sure you’re alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, Ray. Honest.”

He nodded. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Elizabeth?” Since they were alone, with Dembe and Baz outside her door, he dared to use her given name.

She stood and faced him. “Yes, there is…..”

She took his hand and gently pulled him to a corner of the room, leaned back against the wall and looked up at him. “Just one more minute?”

He managed a smile, knowing that he could refuse her nothing. He took her hand, brought it to his lips and placed a deep kiss on her knuckles. “Yes, one more minute.”

They stood still, neither of them moving a muscle, until he placed her open palm on his cheek, inhaling her scent, locking it away until they were together again. Then he let her go, and regrettably turned on his heel, and made his way from her room

She watched him go, counting the hours until they would finally be together for the entire night. Her body ached for him, her arousal pushing aside the danger she’d just endured. 

Thoughts of Ray clutched at her. She took a sip of the water, closing her eyes as the refreshing coolness reached her tongue and slid down her throat.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the sofa, she dared to anticipate their time together. She would finally have a chance to hold him in her arms, and lie beneath him as his muscled legs lay between her own and his strong weight pressed her into the mattress. It was going to happen, and nothing was going to stop them. 

“Soon, Raymond….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was late when he’d completed his last report, emailing all details of today’s incident to his superiors, which included Cooper and the President.

He’d sent Elizabeth their secret code and within seconds received her response: * 77.

Grabbing his ear bud, tablet, key card, and cell phone, he walked from his room, down the hall, then spied Dembe and Baz standing guard in front of Elizabeth’s suite.

Their silent nods signaled that the plan was in place. At the same time, Kate Kaplan exited her room and approached him. They quickly and quietly exchanged room keys, but didn’t speak.

Red watched as the older woman made her way down the long hall, to Ray’s room.

His heart began to beat a little faster, and his body stirred, as he knocked lightly on the door, then used the key card to enter the dark suite.

Closing the door behind him, he heard the faint sounds of music drifting throughout the suite. Before he had an opportunity to call out to her, she appeared from the bedroom.

He inhaled deeply, her presence taking his breath away.

A vision in blue that matched her eyes, her short nightgown outlined her luscious curves as she walked quietly toward him.

Her hair flowed down around her face, reaching her shoulders, He inhaled her scent as she stood before him, a heady combination of juniper and a morning in May.

“Hi…” She faced him, taking in his scent of spice and soap, while the place between her legs pulsed with need for him.

His hand found its way to her bare shoulder, the spaghetti thin strap under his fingers. “Hi.”

Ray pressed close, while she tilted her head to meet his caress. He looked at her, standing here, with him, reveling in every dip and swell of her body.

She was unable to tear her gaze from him; those green/gray eyes, dark with arousal, his broad shoulders strong and wide, stomach flat and there below his belt, his obvious arousal, swollen and pressing against his black jeans.

“Elizabeth.”

His voice, deep and low, a sound that rumbled through her as he spoke her name like a fervent prayer.

Slowly he backed her up against the wall, wanting only to taste her. Her lips were soft and opened for him, allowing his tongue to sweep inside. She tasted like mint, her moist warmth shooting straight to his groin, firing every nerve in his body.

Ray took her hand and put it over his racing heart. “Feel how much I want you.”

Their bodies came together, his erection pushing against her, and she reveled in his passion for her.

She felt him everywhere, along her sensitive nerves, his hand gliding along her spine, as she arched into his warmth.

He lowered his hand to her ass, and she moved closer to his erection, rubbing against him, finally knowing what it was like to feel his cock against her aching arousal.

Reluctant to end their magical kiss, Ray leaned back. “You taste like Heaven.” 

He stared at her, wanting to take her here and now, and at the same time, hesitant to go further. After all, she was a married woman, the most powerful woman in the world, and she was here, with him, naked under that lovely nightgown. She was offering herself to him, body and soul, and he wanted her with a need borne of desperation.

And still, he hesitated.

Liz watched him intently, saw his nostrils flare, his eyes dilate, felt his craving for her. She knew he wanted her, felt how he wanted her. He may have possessed a certain degree of self-discipline from his military days, but Elizabeth was impulsive by nature and cared nothing about self control, especially when it came to the man who touched and kissed her now. A man she was falling in love with, despite all the obstacles and perils involved.

She stepped back from him, and pulled the thin, delicate straps of her nightgown down from her breasts, till the silk fell to the floor, exposing all of her.

He gasped. “Beautiful.”

She was outlined in moonlight, his dark gaze drawn to the stunning beauty of all that was Elizabeth. 

His eyes, intent and unblinking, swept over every inch of her, leaving her hot and aroused, moist and swollen. This man drew deep, frightening emotions from her, and she’d never ached so deeply as she did now.

It was time for them to have more, give more. She held out her hand to him. “Come be with me.”

She led him to the bedroom, where the sounds of soft jazz played, melting with the mood of the pair who longed to be together. The French doors were swathed by filmy sheer curtains, and the only light that found them was courtesy of a full autumn moon high in the sky.

The bed linens were turned back in preparation of their time together. Elizabeth wasted no time as they approached the bed.

They faced each other, and Ray kissed her again, hard and quick, leaving her mouth tingling and her groin throbbing with every touch.

Bringing both hands up to mold the full swell of her breasts, he lifted one to his waiting mouth, pulling a hardened nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around.

They kissed again, and Liz found it extremely hot that he was still fully dressed, and she was naked. As he played and sucked her tongue his fingers palmed her mound, then slowly found the hot slickness within.

Her tongue circled his, sucking softly and the touch sent shards of heat shooting through him.

She was drenched now, her essence dripped onto his fingers, while her kisses drove him wild, until all control evaporated.

His cock throbbed painfully through his jeans and he ached for freedom. Tearing his mouth from hers, he breathed, “I can’t wait any longer….”

“Then don’t,” she answered in kind, every part of her, sensitive and engorged.

They held each other close, their lips sampling and tasting, teasing and making little noises as they grew accustomed to each other’s bodies. Tongues swirled and danced, while they concentrated on only this kiss, only each other, in this place. They were together at last, alone, touching, nervous and excited, but each knew where they wanted to be: in each other’s arms.

“I’ve dreamed of this moment, Elizabeth; of being with you.”

And with those few words, he moved his hands to his t-shirt. But she stopped him. “Let me, Ray, please.”

He nodded and stood still, presenting himself to her, to do whatever she wanted. And she wanted…..she wanted him.

While he toed off his shoes and socks, she lifted his t-shirt over his head then threw it to the floor. She proceeded to place quick hot kisses to his chin and throat, down to his broad chest, where she placed her hands on his hard-muscled flesh, licking his male nipples, making him moan in the process.

Her hands dipped lower to his belt, where she unbuckled the leather, pulling it through the loops. She tossed it haphazardly as it joined the t-shirt on the floor.

She looked up at him, watching him work his tongue across his mouth. “You are torturing me, sweetheart.” With that he took her hand and placed it on his impressive thick erection. “But it hurts so good.”

She allowed a tiny giggle to escape as she slid her hand to his zipper and painstakingly pulled it down, Quickly, she shoved his jeans and black boxer/briefs down his thick muscled legs. Hurriedly he lifted his feet to assist her in ridding him of the last restraints; finally, he puffed out a breath of relief as his cock sprung free from its restraints. 

“Elizabeth…..” His words were deliberate and sure. “I need to touch you. Now.”

His self-control finally gave way like a tightly strung rubber band. Effortlessly he lifted her and placed her on the bed, following her down, needing to touch her, taste her, be with her, bring her pleasure. 

His fingers slid down to her groin, palming her mound to the secrets beyond. A single finger found her wet and warm, swollen and moaning for his touch. He moved another finger inside her and she arched into his touch, crying out as her essence dripped over his fingers. 

“I’m going to come….” She breathed, cradling his face in her trembling hands, leaning in for another kiss.

Ray felt her still as her body curved tight as a bow. “Yes, sweetheart. Come for me, only me.”

She melted into him as her cries of pleasure told him that she was ready. 

“I can’t wait any longer.” He managed to murmur, while shards of heat shot through him.

“Then don’t.” She urged, meeting his gaze as he moved over her and settled between her open thighs.

She needed to touch him as she opened wide in invitation.

“Ahhh….” He felt her warm fingers grip his cock and guide him home, then moved her hands to his rear, pushing him inside her as he gained access to her pulsing heat.

They focused on each other, sapphire eyes boring inside his soul as she began to move under his weight, matching his rhythm when he began to move inside her, stroking and pushing deep until her burning flesh squeezed and trapped him. 

She burned for him, wanting everything he was willing to give her. He touched every inch of her, whether with kisses or touches. 

And with every touch, kiss and word, Elizabeth fell just a little bit more in love with him. This man who had been willing to risk everything to be with her.

“I love you.” She murmured, tickling his ear as she whispered the words she’d been longing to proclaim.

He met her gaze, swallowed hard and threaded his fingers through her tangled strands, while stroking faster, harder, wanting her more than life, worshipping her body. Tunneling his hands through the silk of her hair, his hips moved deep within her, as her slick flesh contracted and squeezed his cock. 

He lifted her leg over his shoulder, and gained deeper access, her gasps of pleasure matching his own.

“Oh God, Ray….closer….more….”

“Yes.” His tone, breathless as her body rose from the mattress to meet his rhythmic thrusts. “Yes, yes, Lizzie, give me everything…I want everything….”

And hearing his hoarse, carnal command, she stilled as her body clamped around him, climaxing hard and strong. 

“Yes, yes, sweetheart, that’s it…” 

She held him tight as he tensed and arched his back. He let out a roar of triumph and followed her into oblivion, then dipped his head into the cradle of her neck, repeating her name over and over.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but once again, real life takes over and I'm helpless to stop it.
> 
> I also took a bit of extra time writing this chapter, because they are starting something that cant be taken back; she is a married woman, and he is charged with her safety; they are in the midst of a serious situation that could prove dangerous for both of them.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying Scandalous and please don't hesitate to comment and let me know how you feel about it!!!


	13. THE DAY AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Ray share precious moments, but when the light of day arrives, trouble appears in the shadows.

He watched her sleep, afraid that if he blinked, she’d disappear, like a dream.

Lying on his side, propped up on twin pillows, he could play voyeur. It would soon be dawn and he wanted to steal quiet moments to watch over her before their time was at an end.

It was light enough in the room for his gaze to savor every glorious naked inch of her. She lay on her side, facing him, her perfect body and creamy skin laid bare for his gaze.

Gently sweeping stray wisps of hair from her face, he inhaled the faint scent of Chanel. She was just as gorgeous in slumber, peaceful and serene, as she was when wide awake.

Her tiny snores made him smile; if she knew how much enjoyment he gained from observing her this way, what would she think?

Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to think back on their time together. What a passionate woman she’d been last night! Uninhibited, a divine kisser, with a body that took as well as gave.

He let his gaze slide slowly down her slender throat, to her creamy shoulders and lower, to her breasts.

He’d feasted on those full, porcelain globes, fitting perfectly in his large hands, her nipples deep pink and delicious. His mouth watered as he recalled suckling and nipping once again on her responsive flesh, while she writhed in pleasure.

He moved his gaze down to her tummy, slender and tight and then below, to the V between those creamy thighs, where he’d buried himself deep inside her wet heat, enjoying her carnal secrets time and time again, until exhaustion took over. 

Elizabeth had given him everything she had, and he’d taken it, selfish bastard that he was. In turn he’d given her a part of him he’d not shared in many years. They’d made love with all the passion and fervor of a young couple on their honeymoon.

If only, Ray thought. 

Ray had never ever met anyone quite like Elizabeth Keen. She’d performed some sort of spell on him and now, he was hopelessly in…

In what?

Lying beside her, knowing that at any moment they could be discovered as they took these perilous risks, how could he possibly think of a possible future with her?

Had he allowed himself to lose control when it came to her? Had she rendered him powerless in so short a time? Had he lost himself inside her warmth because he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for them?

Yes, yes, and…..yes.

When had all his perspective flown out the window? Was it the moment he’d met her and she’d fastened her pin to his lapel? Or that day in the garden when she cut her finger on that thorn? Perhaps the first time their hands touched?

Again, the answer to all those questions were obvious.

And being here, in her bedroom, in her bed, naked and ready to make love to her again, Ray Reddington wanted to hope, hell, even wish for a happy life for them.

He’d been alone a long time, ever since his wife and daughter were killed. How could think he deserved happiness if he was unable to protect his own family? He should have kept them safe. But he hadn’t been able to and now, they were dead.

He was nearly fifty-seven, Elizabeth barely forty. Could he hang on to a thin thread of optimism that maybe things would be different with Elizabeth? Would she divorce the President and marry him? Would the possibility of having children even exist?

So many questions yet now was not the time for answers.

He only knew that after sharing this time with her, having her, kissing and touching her, then loving her all night, Ray would be devastated if he were to lose her. 

His heart swelled with emotion for her; dare he call it ‘love’?

“You could think of something better to do than just lie there, staring at my naked body.”

He turned his head to see her smiling at him, those luscious lips curved seductively.

She slid closer to him while he ducked his head to kiss her. “Good morning.”

“It is, now.” She caressed his cheek, and kissed him again.

His body stirred, arousal strong and hard. “I agree.”

She moved over him, felt his erection against her thigh. “How much time do we have, Ray?”

He searched her eyes, spying the passion that lay within those sapphire orbs. “How much time do you want, sweetheart?”

Forever, she thought as she lowered her body to his chest, kissing her way down to his belly and lower. Always, her brain screamed as he moaned, spurring her to move lower, his warmth drawing her to him.

“Elizabeth…….”

“Don’t talk, don’t think, Ray….just feel.”

She found the source of his passion, and settled herself between his legs, while his long thick manhood jutted out to rest against his stomach.

With his eyes closed, his back arched at her touch, she cradled his cock in both hands and placed her lips over his crown, already filled with adrenalin, smooth and tight.

His cock was velvet over steel as she tasted the tiny drop that emerged from the tip. She swirled her tongue to lap it up, while Ray cried out in pleasure.

Her only mission was to bring him to a glorious climax. She took him into her mouth, closing her lips over his swollen crest, while he spread his legs, grabbed onto the sheets and held on for dear life.

“Eliz….Lizzie…..oh….”

She trailed her tongue up and down his length, sucking him, tasting his earthy essence, while he lengthened and swelled in her hand.

She stroked the twin sacks that rode high behind his arousal, listening as his moans of pleasure spurred her on, while his hips rose from the mattress.

Molding her lips around him, tiny drops escaped the tiny slit, while she swirled her tongue to taste him. She sensed his oncoming climax as he bowed his back and cried out his need for her. 

Liz moved up, straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself onto his brick hard erection.

Ray met her heated gaze and placed his hands on her hips, slowly pushing her body onto his aching arousal.

“Ride me hard, Lizzie…..ride me…..”

She wanted nothing more than to have him explode inside her. Her slick heat welcomed him into her body, and within seconds, they stroked and moved together, faster and faster until they erupted and fragmented into a million stars.

She lay on his chest, listening to the blessed pounding of his heart, closing her eyes so that she could memorize the sensation, store it away and call upon it later, when they were apart.

His hand wandered lazily over her bare back, his breathing labored and heavy.

He hadn’t answered her declaration of love during the night, but that was okay. She knew he loved her…..he did.

“Kate will be here soon. After the award ceremony we’ll be leaving for home.” 

He lifted her chin, placed a tender kiss on her love-swollen lips. “Just one more minute?”

She nodded, holding back tears as she touched her forehead to his, her broken whisper breaking his heart. “Yes, one more minute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were fully dressed and standing in each other’s arms, savoring their last moments together when Kate knocked and Ray let her in.

“It’s time to go.” She announced, as she and Ray exchanged room keys. 

Elizabeth approached the only other person, other than Baz and Dembe, who would share their secret, and hugged her. “Thank you, Kate, for everything.”

Kate sighed, frowned and looked at them. “The extra detail that was placed on an upper floor after Elizabeth was approached yesterday, will be meeting us here shortly. Ray, I suggest you return to your room now, gather your gear and meet us back here asap.”

Ray nodded. “Thanks, Kate.” He looked at Elizabeth and nodded, then allowed himself to drink her in, but said nothing. Their hands touched, craving the other’s warmth, then he turned on his heel, and left the suite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to all of them, someone in the shadows had heard the trios exchange.

His ear bud in place, the secret service agent drew a cell phone from the inner pocket of his suit, and placed a call.

“It’s Phillips. The President is waiting for my call.”

“Phillips,” the voice of Thomas Keen answered. “Was I right? Is it Reddington?”

“Yes sir. Seems they spent the night in the First Lady’s suite. Kaplan was part of the plan. She switched rooms with Reddington. They are preparing to leave for the ceremony honoring The First Lady. Shall I continue to follow them, Sir?”

“No. I’ll take it from here, Newton. Thank you. I won’t forget this little favor come Election Day.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.”

And with that the calls were disconnected.

Newton Phillips, who’d been placed on extra detail for the First Lady, had quite the history with Raymond Reddington. They’d served together in the Navy, vied for similar promotions, yet Reddington always bested him.

Not this time, he thought as he heard the members of his team exit the elevator and head down the hall.

When the President exposed Reddington as an adulterer, having an affair with the First Lady and summarily disgraced, Newton would finally have his revenge.

Newton would finally get the best of his old nemesis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas Keen paced the Oval office, fury and rage boiling within him.

How dare she do this to him so close to re-election? Had she done this on purpose to disgrace him? He was the fucking president, for God’s sake! She was actually screwing an agent, no less!

He knew when he saw her that day holding the handkerchief monogrammed with an ‘R’, that something was up with her. His deceptive wife, America’s sweetheart, was having an affair practically under his nose. 

She’d pay for this indiscretion, he vowed, pouring himself a scotch and silently planned his revenge. 

“Oh Liz, Babe, you’ve done it now,” He told himself, taking a long swallow of liquor as it burned his throat.

“Both you and Reddington will pay dearly for this.”

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. THE DEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President discovers Liz and Ray's discretion; there is a showdown, but who will win? and who will suffer? Maybe none - maybe all.

“Madame First Lady? The President would like to see you in the Oval Office, Ma’am.”

Looking up from the papers she was working on, Elizabeth frowned, as the new intern appeared nervous at the request. She was being summoned by Tom? Why didn’t he just text her to set up a meeting?

Something was up. Intuitively, a sinking feeling flooded her, while the hair rose on the back of her neck.

She forced a smile for the young intern with the wide eyes. “Tell the President I’ll be there shortly. Thank you.”

What on earth was Tom up to? Had he discovered the affair? Was she being watched? What would happen if Ray was revealed to be her lover?

Staring at the closed door when the intern departed, Elizabeth thought first of Ray. She hadn’t seen him yet today, and she missed him. They’d been home from Virginia for two days, and she missed his arms around her, his body inside hers, his voice, his handsome face. She was hopelessly in love with him.

Without thought or reason, she reached for her burner phone, the one she and Ray shared. She opened the lid, pressed *77. Heart racing, she broke the phone in half with shaking fingers, then shoved the pieces in her desk bottom drawer, and locked it.

“Well might as well get this over with.” She breathed, stood and smoothed her dress in a nervous gesture. She wished she’d had Ray’s handkerchief with her. She’d left it under her pillow and hadn’t had time to retrieve it.

Sweeping stray wisps of hair from her shoulders, she straightened, then made her way to the Oval – and to, what she was sure, would be another showdown with her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another part of the White House, Ray Reddington was staring at his burner cell, staring at the code - their code - on the screen, then….nothing.

It appeared that Elizabeth had coded him somehow, then, for some reason, apparently destroyed the cell. “Why did you do this, Elizabeth?” He whispered, then, as if he'd read her mind, broke the phone in half, shoved the pieces in his suit pocket, and left the office. He was worried about her, and he intended to find out what was going on.

It was early morning; her daily itinerary showed that she was either in her residence, or in her office, with Dembe shadowing her until Noon. 

As Ray headed toward the door, Baz knocked and stepped in.

“Mrs. Keen has been called to the President’s office.”

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, his brows furrowed. “When?”

“Just minutes ago. She’s on her way to the Oval. Dembe is with her.”

“The Oval? What the hell?.....”

Baz stood there, hands folded across stomach. “I think I know what may be going on, Ray.”

“Tell me, Baz.”

“Newton Phillips.”

As if struck in the gut, Ray nearly doubled over. “Newton Phillips? He’s here? On active duty? Why didn’t someone tell me?”

“Because,” Baz nodded. “The President must have gotten wind of something and added him to the First Lady’s detail in Virginia. Ray, the President knows.”

Gripping the edge of his desk, Ray took several deep breaths. It all made sense now. Elizabeth texting him their code, then, apparently destroying the phone to protect herself – and him.

“Where’s the First Lady now?”

“On her way to the Oval. You’re not on the roster because of Mrs. Keen’s light schedule. Don’t go, Ray. I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

Ray's left eye twitched. “If he’s going to do or say anything to her, I want to be there. I will be there.”

Baz nodded and both men hurried out the door, striding with purpose toward the Oval.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dembe parked himself outside the Oval Office, ignoring the other guard who stood sentinel. Elizabeth didn’t wait to be announced, just bypassed the agents at the door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the inner sanctum of the president, and closed the door behind her.

“Good morning Tom, to what do I owe the honor of being summoned?”

Tom Keen settled behind his desk, a peculiar look gracing that handsome, devious face. “That’s great, Babe, never one to mince words. Have a seat.”

Liz frowned and shook her head in refusal, which did not bode well with the president. “Sit. Down!”

He knows, Liz thought. Crestfallen, but not defeated, she took a seat across from him, then folded her arms over her chest and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Don’t allow him to threaten you, she thought. 

“Get to the point, Tom. I’m busy. I have a luncheon meeting with the Board of Women’s Voters, then at three, I’ve been invited to tea with the British Ambassador…..”

“I know your daily schedule, Liz. Tell me, are you this nonchalant with your lover?”

He threw her a smile, sharp as a knife, his scowl already slicing her in half. 

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as sand. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair. All she could think of was Ray, protecting him, guarding him from this man who’d she’d married, and had loved at one time. bit was now, a stranger. Seconds ticked by as she attempted to think of something that would at least throw Tom off. But he was clever and sharp as a tack. There was no use in pretending, or lying. He knew.

Instead of hiding under his verbal attack, she countered. “How did you know? And how does it feel, Tom, for your spouse to betray you? Do we call it even now? I guess not, because you’re way ahead of me. You know, Jolene, Gina, God knows who else. And oh yes, I’ve heard rumors about that older woman, Susan Hargrave, is it? If you want to wage a war, you’ve got one!”

“I don’t think so, Babe.” He rose from the chair and nearly kicked it to wall behind him. “Don’t turn this around on me. You fucked an agent, of all people? In your hotel room? Did you not think that I wouldn't have my own agents watching you every day, shadowing every move you’ve made since the day I saw you holding this?”

And then he pulled something from his inside suit pocket.

Ray’s monogrammed handkerchief.

Liz had to steady herself to keep from collapsing.

“I cut myself on a thorn in the garden some time ago. Ray was nice enough to wrap my finger and I’d just forgotten to return it to him.”

“Good try, Babe, but wrong answer.”

He stepped around the desk and settled before her, leaning against the large antique piece of furniture, dangling the white fabric in one hand, like a small flag. “I hired one of Reddington’s old friends to watch you ever since that day; adversaries is more like it. See, Newton Phillips and Reddington were up for the same promotions in the Navy, but Reddington always excelled. I read his file, and called upon him; gave him an opportunity to find something questionable on your personal body guard. After I found the handkerchief in your hand, I called him, asked him to watch you two.

“That’s when I found out that you and your ‘detail’ were in attendance in the China Room, two stories down in the storage room.” Tom shook his head, his mouth fixed in an enraged grimace. “Did he touch you when you down there, Liz, my wife!? Did you kiss him? Did you fuck him down there in the basement?”

Liz couldn’t stand the fact that he was standing so close to her. She loathed him now, but knew the President well enough to know that he wasn’t done yet, that he had an agenda for which she was going to be made to suffer.

“Lower your voice, Tom. You know as well as I, that there is all manner of recording equipment and cameras in every corner of this room.”

“Yes, Babe, so that’s why you are going to continue to smile at me like a loving wife and hear me out. You are in MY office now, I am the President, and you will do everything I say, or I will expose you and your precious lover, understand?”

“No, you won’t.” She finally possessed a bit of ammunition to shoot back at him. “The election is close. You’re not going to risk the election by exposing my affair.”

Her voice shook with emotion, her hands trembled as she gripped the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. She fought back tears and gritted her teeth, as Tom continued his rant.

“You are right in that respect, Mrs. First Lady. So, this is what is going to happen.” He turned from her and paced the room, rubbing his chin like the villain in an silent movie.

“From this moment on, you will play the loving, devoted wife, coming when I call, jumping when I say ‘how high’ and….”

“And….what?”

“Since you love sleeping with Reddington so much, going forward, starting tonight, you will sleep in MY bedroom, in MY bed, and be available to me, if you get my drift.”

Liz shook her head. “No, you can’t mean that. You aren’t innocent in all this, Tom. So my answer is ‘No’.”

He pursed his lips, his face flushed with anger, but to his credit, kept his cool while his wife refused his demands.

“I thought you’d say that, so how about this: if you don’t abide by my ‘wishes’ within the hour, Reddington will be called into his director’s office, and on my orders, not only fired, but removed from the Service, and just maybe, I'll have him arrested on suspicion of sedition. You know the definition of sedition, don’t you Babe? It’s the act of conduct or speech inciting people to rebel against the authority of a state or monarch. And right now, I’m the monarch. Want to re-think that ‘No’?”

“You son of a bitch!” Liz stood, and raised her hand, preparing to slap that smirk off his face, then, thought better of it.

“Shh, remember, there are people outside this door who can hear you.”

“And just to show you that firing Reddington is too easy, I’m going to leave him with you, in your detail. See that will just torture the both of you more. You will have to watch every word, every look, because you will be watched....day and night. Wherever you two go, one of MY men will report every move you make. I’m serious, Liz, you will not cheat on me again, not while I’m still in this office.”

She snarled and stood in the center of the Oval, standing over the impression of the American Eagle that was embedded on the floor, disbelieving that he would do something like this to her.

Oh Ray, she thought. What have I done to you?

She had no choice. To preserve Red’s place in the Service, and save his reputation, she had to abide by Tom’s wishes. And what he wished for, was revenge.

“I didn’t think you’d sink this low, Tom. So now I must share your bed? What else are you planning in that warped head of yours?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Babe.”

Pushed into the proverbial corner, Liz would do anything to have Ray with her, even though they’d not be able to touch or speak….nothing. It was worse than having him leave her life, which she could never endure.

“You have a deal, Tom. Until Election Day. Then, I’m gone.”

“Fair enough. See, Babe? I can be reasonable. When I claim victory, I’ll have four more years of this.” He waved his arms to encompass the legendary, historical office. “I’ll be fine without you. It was fun though while it lasted. But for now, watch your back, and I’ll see you tonight, in my bedroom.”

She rose from the chair, nearly stumbling, and grabbed the carved wooden arm for support. Then she leaned over and grabbed the handkerchief from Tom’s hand with purposeful defiance.

“You’ve become a hateful, bitter man, Tom, and yet, just another typical politician. But in the end, you're not the winner you think you are. You’ve lost your soul, and I don’t want to have any part of your next administration." 

“I look forward to my freedom when November rolls around. You can have your White House. Let me just reassure you that whatever you do to me, I’ll continue to serve my country and work hard for the remaining weeks of my service to this country to honor my title. I’ll remain honest and true to this House and what it stands for, until it’s over.” 

Tom puffed out a vicious laugh. “That’s funny coming from you, Liz. Honest and true, right? Seems you weren’t being honest and true when you were in the sub-basement, or the garden, that hotel in Virginia, or God knows where else.”

He dug his fingers through his hair and settled his eyes on the handkerchief she grasped in her hand like a lifeline. “That handkerchief gave you away, Liz. You made a mistake, weren’t careful the way I am. Hold onto to that little scrap of cloth, Babe. Because someday you’ll be waving it toward me in surrender.” 

Instead of cursing him, striking him, the way she wished, she gave a thought of all he’d said. He was right, and what price would she pay for her indiscretions with Ray? “I have no excuse except to say that I didn’t expect to find love, wasn’t looking for it, so I can only confess that when you love someone, you have no control. It just happens, and it happened to me. But I’ll tell you this, Tom: I’ll never surrender to you. Not now, not ever. You want a wife, fine. But it will all be pretend, a lie, deception. I’ll get through this, and then leave you and never look back.”

She took the cherished handkerchief, then slid it into her dress sleeve, as Tom glared at her with narrowed eyes. He was clearly taken aback by her profession of love for Ray. After moments of stunned silence, he glared at her with a false smile that exposed those perfect white teeth. “We’re done here. I’m busy.”

He was dismissing her? “No truer words were ever spoken. And just for the record, Ray Reddington is one of the most remarkable, honest men I’ve ever had the pleasure to know. I’ll play along with you, Mr. President, but when it’s all over, you’ll be alone in this big, empty house, and you know what? You can have it. See you tonight… Babe.”

After shooting Tom with that sarcastic barb, Liz steadied herself, turned and nearly ran from the Oval.

Covering her mouth, nausea engulfed her. Wanting only to reach a bathroom before she embarrassed herself, she threw open the door.

And nearly fell into the arms of a very worried Ray.

 

TBC


	15. THE CONFESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their affair now exposed and revealed to the President, Ray and Elizabeth now face a future apart - or will they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abbreviated chapter, but RL has been kicking my butt. I wanted to let you all know that no matter what happens, especially after the Season 4 finale, this will not be my last 'Lizzington' story ~~ We are all smart enough to know that Dembe's words will, in the end, ring true ~~ we will get our Lizzington end game, whether it be in the last episode of the series, or in the last seconds, but we will get them ~~ I even plan another story after this one ends, called, "The Island" ~~ and if nothing else, I will give us all my version of Liz and Red's 'happy ever after' on that island of Brunei that he spoke about in the finale ~~ Thanks for reading Scandalous, there is much more to come!!!

Reddington sensed what was happening, and instantly led Elizabeth to the nearest rest room.

As the President’s men followed in kind, Dembe blocked their way when Ray and the First Lady entered the bathroom.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Ray supported her as she staggered and nearly faltered, barely making it to the toilet. He knelt on the floor beside her when she emptied the contents of her stomach, holding back her hair, rubbing her back in comfort.

She was crying and heaving at the same time, her chest taking in deep breaths as Ray continued to hold her. It broke his heart to see her this way. And he knew who was the source of her misery.

When she was done, heavy sobs overtook her and she fell into his arms. He took the handkerchief that she pulled from her sleeve and wiped her mouth, while kissing her forehead, then dabbed the tiny beads of sweat from her skin. “What did he do, Elizabeth?" He demanded in a quiet growl. "Tell me.”

She blinked away tears, struggling to become upright. “Ray….Ray you have to go, you can’t be here. He’ll…..”

“I’m not leaving you until you are well.” There was no use arguing with him, because when it came to her, he was a rock.

He helped her stand, smoothed back her hair, and gently kissed her cheek. “Better?”

She nodded weakly. “You need to leave. He cannot know you are in here with me. Please, Ray.”

Her pleas burned something deep within him. He wasn’t leaving her until he knew what the President told her. 

He led her to the sink, took his handkerchief and wet it, then patted her face with cool water. He took a paper cup, filled it with water, and gave it to her. She rinsed her mouth out and nodded to him.

“Elizabeth?” He lifted her chin. “He knows, doesn’t he?”

She nodded, stepping closer into his warmth. “Yes, but it’s worse than that, Ray.” She met his eyes, so dark with fury and concern.

She watched as his eyes widened with a combination of anger, worry and curiosity, she took a deep breath, then began to blurt out pieces of her volatile confrontation with Tom.

After listening for only seconds, Ray gritted his teeth, while his left eye twitched. To put it mildly, he was livid. “He’s playing dirty now, Elizabeth, so we have to be careful.” He pushed her hair off her shoulders, tucked it behind her ear.

“Haven’t you been listening to all I’ve been saying, Ray? He is going to follow every move we make from now on! I've agreed to sleep with him, for God’s sakes. He’s left you with me to torture us, don’t you understand? This must end…..now.”

He leaned back, and the pained look in his eyes crushed her soul. “What did you say?”

A tear brimmed, then fell onto her cheek. She stepped away from him, knowing if he continued to touch her, all would be lost. She had to let him go, now, before Tom destroyed what precious little they had left.

At that moment, Dembe swung open the door, a murderous expression marring his handsome face. “Raymond, I cannot stall them any longer. You must go. Now. I will care for Elizabeth.”

Ray’s face was a road map of disbelief and misery as he stared first at his dear friend, then, at Elizabeth.

He took her in his arms, their faces inches apart. “You told me you love me. How can you do this? We will get through this – together. Take back those words, Elizabeth. I don’t need your protection. I can take care of myself.”

She shook her head, already fighting to release herself from his loving embrace. “No.” She cried, inching away from him. “Can’t you see what this,” she placed her palm to her chest. “What this is doing to us? Its killing you, destroying US!”

He stood still, not moving, not breathing. “We belong to each other.”

She sniffed, then wiped her eyes. “Tell me to re-assign you, Ray. Tell me to do it, now!”

“No.” His answer was quiet, almost eerily so. 

“We will never be over, Elizabeth.” He whispered, then closed the distance between them once more, touched his forehead to hers. “I - I love you.”

And there it was. He'd said the words. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once. But with his confession, it just made their situation worse, if that was possible.

Her broken gasp and hoarse sob echoed in the empty tiled room as she covered her face in her hands. 

“Elizabeth?” 

But she said nothing, only turned from him and allowed Dembe to escort her from the room, leaving Red leaning against the tile walls for support. 

His heart shattered, he struggled to compose himself, then quietly cursed as his cell buzzed. Cooper. Important.

He guessed that his superior had gotten wind of the affair, and Ray was prepared to face the music.

Stepping to the door, he looked down to see his handkerchief, the one he’d bandaged her finger with that day in the garden, crumpled on the floor. He lifted it to his nose, inhaling her Chanel, then shoved it into his inside jacket pocket.

“This is not over. Elizabeth. We will never be over.”

TBC  
~~~


	16. THE PROMISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddington and Cooper discover the adversary responsible for exposing the affair; Elizabeth and Ray confront each other regarding their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many Lizzington fanfic writers have deleted their work and it breaks my heart to see what the finale/reveal has done to many of us ~~ But please take heart and hang in there ~~ The love story between Red and Lizzie is all we have right now ~~ Please leave your stories posted for the enjoyment of our Shippers ~~ They are all we have at the moment to hang on to ~~

Ray rubbed the handkerchief between his fingers, missing her already as he approached Cooper’s office door.

He’d stuffed it into his pants pocket after Elizabeth turned and walked away from him, leaving sensations of weariness deep within his heart. 

“Come in.” Agent Cooper’s deep rumble bid Ray entry.

He’d barely closed the door behind him as Cooper struggled to hold his temper. He was slowly losing the battle.

“What the hell is going on here, Reddington? Have you lost your god damned mind?”

Taken aback by Cooper’s uncharacteristic chide, Ray stood still as stone, arms at his sides, waiting for a directive.

Cooper finally relented, exhaled deeply and shook his head. “Take a seat, Ray.”

“Sir.”

When both were seated, Cooper placed folded hands on his desk. 

“What have you done?”

Ray didn’t falter, didn’t blink. “I’m in love with her, Sir.”

“Do you have any indication of the repercussions of this, Reddington? My God, the president knows about the two of you!" Cooper exhaled heavily. “ Look, I know these things happen. Shit, the president practically parades his mistresses through the Oval, but the First Lady, Ray? What were you thinking?”

Ray cleared his throat. “You should know me well enough by now Harold, to know that I never planned on anything other than protecting the First Lady with my life, keeping her safe, giving my life for her if need be. Maybe I wasn’t thinking. It happened, and I can’t take it back. The president has already blackmailed her, threatened her with exposing us both.”

“Yes.” Cooper acknowledged. Through his long-standing acquaintance with Reddington, Cooper was familiar with Ray’s stellar reputation; his unwavering loyalty, honesty and bravery were all beyond reproach. His Navy record was spotless, his personal life very private since his family was murdered all those years ago. It was easy to give Ray the benefit of the doubt now. 

“The President evidently hired another agent to find something unsavory on The First Lady, and now we must find our way out of this mess. And there might be a way.”

“What are you saying, Harold? Better yet, what do you know?”

In response, Cooper turned and opened his desk drawer, pulled a manila folder from his top drawer and slid it over to Ray. “The question here is: who?”

As Ray opened the folder, he saw a familiar face in the photo, a face he’d not spied in many years and thought he’d never see again.

His head snapped up to face Cooper’s gaze. “Newton Phillips.”

“Yes.”

“What the hell does he have to do with all this? Is he working for the President?”

Cooper nodded. “Yes, on a special detail, and specifically put on your ass to expose the First Lady’s indiscretion. What have you got to say about that?”

Ray stared at the photo of the man he’d known decades before. “We went head to head in the Navy. There was a minor disciplinary action that could have essentially stained his spotless record. He was eventually cleared of all charges. But he blamed me all the same.” 

Red’s faraway look, took him back over twenty years. He and Newton Phillips: same age, identical education, commission et cetera. But his ship mate had always gone the extra mile to try and best Ray. “Newton seemed to feel that we were in competition. Unfortunately, or fortunately I received the promotions he thought he deserved, so eventually he surrendered his commission, and left the Navy.”

Red hesitated a moment. "I need to fix this." He pounded his hand on the desk. “I need to know where he is, Harold.”

Cooper nodded without a word, then picked up his phone, made two quick calls, shared several words, then disconnected.

“He’s here. Word is, he was given his own office a few days ago close to the Oval.” He looked at Ray. “He was the one who blew the whistle on you and Mrs. Keen.”

Ray stood, rage thundering through every fiber of his being. “How did his presence here get past us? Get past you?”

“He was hired directly by the President; bypassed Secret Service and all Security here at the White House.”

Ray headed for the door. “If I don’t kill him, I’ll bring him back here. I know what will get him off my back, so to speak. He wants what I now have: my job, my prestige, my paycheck, purely material things. And I’ll give them all to him. But first, I have to ‘speak’ with him.”

It was no sense in trying to stop Ray. Let him go, Cooper thought. Reddington never went off half-cocked. He’d rough Phillips up a bit, but he wouldn’t risk anything that would take him far from Elizabeth Keen.

Harold Cooper allowed himself a smile, closed the folder, shoved it back into a bottom locked drawer, and went about the business of securing the President’s White House.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within minutes, Ray found the location of Phillips, sitting in a large office. Perched at a large oak desk, leather chairs and a built-in bar added to the amenities of a patsy for the President, all certainly giving him the appearance of prestige, which is what he’d always desired. He’d aged, certainly, still rail thin, a weathered face that featured hollow cheeks, and light steely eyes.

“Hello Ray. I figured it wouldn’t take long for you to discover that I was here.”

Ray wasted no time in rushing toward his former Navy ship mate, pulling him up from the large leather arm chair and shoving him to the wall, then grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, and in essence, practically taking Phillips' breath away. 

“I’m not going to kill you, Newton. You are just not worth it. I know you want to get back at me. Pretty piss-ant stuff. You’ve been following Mrs. Keen? Me? Surely you could have found better things to do with your time.”

Flushing beet red, and barely able to speak, Newton rasped. “Let me go, Ray. We’ll talk, I promise.....”

Thinking about Elizabeth and how this could all go south if he indeed, started trouble with the President’s favorite new pet, Ray, reluctantly, let him go. His left eye twitched, his teeth gritted, and his stomach tightened with rage.

“What the hell are you doing here? What do you want, Newton?”

Newton stroked his throat where Ray had grabbed him. He straightened his suit, adjusted his tie. “Good to see you too, Ray.”

Ray took a step back, making a fist and preparing to knock this guy from here to tomorrow. But his cell buzzed before he could carry out his punishment. It was a text from Cooper.

“……Get Phillips in here. Now.....”

Ray disconnected, and turned to Phillips, a deadly smile crossing his lips. “You’ve been reprieved for now, Newton. You’re coming with me. Let’s go.”

“It won’t do any good Ray. I’m employed by the President, and I’m just here to do his bidding, an honor you will never employ. I guess the closest you got to President Keen is his wife. But really Ray, the First Lady? Seriously? Who do you think you are?”

Newton never saw the punch coming when Ray’s fist connected with his jaw.

“Shut up.”

Ignoring Newton’s grunts of pain, Ray grabbed Newton’s arm, and led him out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Approaching Cooper’s office, Ray impatiently pushed the door open and literally threw Newton into the room.

“I’m Agent Cooper.” Harold greeted the man whose jaw was turning black and blue. He looked up questioningly at Ray.

“He was disrespectful toward the First Lady.” Ray shrugged.

Cooper directed Newton toward a chair. “Leave us, Reddington.”

“No.”

“Now. Reddington. And close the door on your way out.”

Ray frowned, biting the inside of his cheek. “Sir.”

He left the office, not knowing what Cooper would say or do to Phillips, but Ray knew his boss. This would all be resolved, one way or another, soon.

In the meantime, Ray had some unfinished business with Elizabeth.

Heading toward her office, he hoped to find her there. She needed to listen to all he had to say. He was in her life, and he promised himself that would not change. They loved each other, and they would be together.

He’d make sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was standing by her window, looking out into the colorful seas of roses in the East Garden, the same garden where, Ray had lovingly wrapped her injured finger in his handkerchief. 

She’d dropped the square of silk when she left the bathroom and later when she returned to retrieve it, it was gone. She missed Ray, missed his clean scent, his touch, his kiss, and more. Her body shivered as she recalled that night in the hotel room, and all they shared. He’d told her he loved her. She ached to be with him, but Tom had put an end to that.

“Oh Ray, what are we going to do?”

“If you talk to me, we’ll figure it out together.”

Her head snapped up at the sound of his deep, beloved voice. He was here, in her office. She was so happy to see him, but didn’t dare act on her emotions. “What are you doing here? I told you before that we can’t ---“

He rushed to her, and grabbed her arms. “Why are you willing to give up on us so easily? Did you actually think that I could walk away from you - from us? I thought you were a fighter?"

She shook her head. “I can’t bear to see you in trouble. We need to end this now, so that Tom cannot hurt you.”

"I can take care of myself." Her face was pale, her mouth set in a grim line, his heart could bear no more. When he pulled her into his arms, she went willingly, and before either of them realized, they came together in a kiss that weakened their legs, shook their resolve, and robbed them of all words.

Their mouths pressed and crushed, while her arms came around his shoulders. She moaned as his tongue slid along the seam of her lips, coaxing her mouth open for his entry. Tongues mated, dance and swirled, while their bodies fought to get closer.

He backed her up toward her desk, lifted and settled her on the edge of the oak surface. He picked up her skirt, desperate to touch her. She didn’t stop him, so he spread her legs, nesting his body between them. 

“Yes Ray, yes.” She spurred him on, as he slid his hand up her thigh, then took her panties in one hand and ripped them from her.

Their eyes met. His dark and stormy grey, like a tempest gaining strength, growing in power and desperation. His nostrils flared, his breathing growing heavy and intense, his arousal primal and raw. 

She ached for what only he could give her. “Ray, please…..”

Desperation and hunger drove him. His hands shook, his cock strained against his zipper, his eyes focused on nothing but her and what they both needed. The sensations swirling within him were frightening. His heart drummed, hands trembled as he quickly fumbled with his zip, moved aside his boxer/briefs. Then he lowered his head to her most secret place, lowered his mouth and quickly used his tongue to make her wet, readying her for his onslaught.

“Ray, Ray....God…yes….now…..”

He grabbed her hips, pushed her body toward him, then sank into her heat in one deft motion. Time lost all meaning as they stilled, their bodies adjusting to one another. They groaned, low and whispery, when Ray took her mouth once more.

They began to move as one, in and out, his hands sliding down to her rear, pressing her deeper into his hard, thick length. His body cried out for pleasure, for satisfaction.

For her. 

He buried his face in her neck, inhaled the scent of Chanel that surrounded him. Their mingled scent of sex only served to arouse him further. Thrusting with quick long strokes, he cradled her face in his hands, and kissed her, deep and hot.

“I’m coming Ray…oh God, I’m coming….don’t stop….”

Her wish was his command. He quickened his movement until her body stilled, convulsed with pleasure, then allowed himself to go over, until he descended the ragged edge of raw desire.

“Lizzie….oh Lizzie….tell me you love me…..”

“I do…love you….Ray…..”

He reveled in her words, words that gave him hope that all would be well. 

She held him close, burrowing her head in his neck, taking in his clean soapy scent, tinged with a touch of spice. 

His legs were like rubber, yet he continued to support her weight, cherishing these glorious moments of resting deep within her warmth. 

After serene moments of silence, however, he lifted his head to look at her. “Don’t go away.”

She watched him, loving every inch of his body as he pulled up his underwear and slacks, tucking in his shirt and buckling his belt. 

She waited while he entered her private bathroom, wet a small towel in warm water, then returned to her, and cleaned between her thighs, then helped her from the desk and adjusted her skirt.

“Sorry about your panties, sweetheart. Afraid they’re damaged beyond repair.”

“Ray?”

“I promise to replace them. I heard there’s a lovely little boutique in Georgetown that has the naughtiest, sheer lingerie…..”

“Ray?”

He pursed his lips and presented her with a lopsided smile. “Don’t Elizabeth. Please don’t repeat those words again.”

She stepped away from him, already missing his warmth, then paced to the window. Maybe if she didn’t look into those beautiful eyes of his, she could tell him what needed to be said.

“I don’t see a way out of this, Ray.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side of her desk. “I already have.”

“What did you say?” She turned to face him.

“I think I’ve found a solution.”

She frowned, afraid to hope. “Tell me, please.”

He approached her, tunneled his fingers beneath her wealth of hair. She couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded without hesitation. “Always.”

“Good. Give me some time. Cooper and I may have found a solution very soon. In the meantime, I need to be with you.” He touched his forehead to hers, and whispered. “We need to be together, you know that, don’t you?”

She held onto his wrists, and nodded. “Yes, I do. And I’m sorry if I hurt you. It’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Your words were hurtful, Elizabeth,” he confessed in a small whisper, then kissed her softly. “I want you to know that only you have the power to crush me. I could never be without you. I cannot breathe without you.”

A lone tear slid down her cheek, as he continued to pour his heart out to her.

“I belong to you…only you.”

She held back more tears that threatened to fall. “I just want to protect you, Ray. I don’t want Tom’s hate to taint you. He’s already soiled what we have.”

“No he hasn't. He can try, but he doesn't have the power to do that, sweetheart.” His strong arms embraced her, solidifying his words. “Look at me.”

She tilted her head, her eyes dark and blue as the moon-kissed ocean. 

“I want to give you everything. I do.”

A sob escaped her throat. “I know.” She caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes at her loving touch. “Just one more minute”?

He nodded, as they held hands for precious last seconds.

When he spoke, determination filled his voice. “We’re going to get through this, I promise you. And when this is all over, we will have a life – together. A life that we deserve, okay?”

“Yes. Okay.”

He nodded and pressed his lips to her swollen lips once more. He couldn’t get enough of her softness, her sparkling eyes, her passion. All those things belonged to him, as he belonged to her.

“I have to get to Cooper’s office. I’ll call you as soon as I have news.”

“Our burners are gone. How will we communicate?” She asked, hopeful.

He sighed, then turned his face to the window, the rose garden in his sights. He smiled and slid his palms down to her rear, needing to feel her warmth. “I'll acquire new cell phones for us, but in the meantime, let’s use those beautiful roses before they’re gone, shall we?”

She tilted her head, a bit of confusion coloring her face, until she understood what he was saying. “That’s a lovely idea, Ray. A sort of code?” When he smiled back, she allowed herself that tiny chuckle he adored. “Let’s see: red, for ‘I love you’, white for ‘all is well’, yellow for ‘trouble’ and blush for, well, you get the idea.”

He kissed her and held her close, never wanting to let her go, especially now that she was in the President’s debt, for the time being. But that would change soon, he vowed. “You’re a genius, sweetheart. And I hope to receive that blush rose very soon.”

“Ray? Be careful.”

“You too, sweetheart. I’m sorry the President is forcing you to –“

“Shh.” She placed a finger across her lips. “Don’t say it, Ray, please. I can endure anything if I know you’ll be waiting for me.”

His eyes filled with unshed tears at the sound of her words. “I’ll wait forever, if need be; Okay, sweetheart?” 

“It won’t be that long, promise.” Then they came together for a kiss that rocked them both, the perfect melding of their mouths, so warm and arousing, it hurt to end their embrace.

Reluctantly letting her go, Ray turned to leave, then turned back to her and pulled the handkerchief from his pocket. “I think this belongs to you.”

She let out a joyful chuckle as she took the square of silk from him, squeezed it, then slid it into her sleeve. “Thank you.”

Then she took his arm. “Wait. Your tie.”

As he stared at her, drinking in every inch of her beautiful face, she straightened and tightened the silk blue and white striped tie. She adjusted his flag pin, the one she’d given him that first day. “Done.” 

He took her chin in his strong fingers. “I love you, Elizabeth. No one, and nothing is going to break us. Nothing.”

“Bring me good news, soon, Ray.”

“I promise.”

 

TBC


	17. THE ROSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton Phillips is no match for Cooper and Reddington; a meeting between the three results in some very interesting conversation and a disturbing revelation about the President. Meanwhile Elizabeth has thoughts about a future family - with Ray.

Elizabeth returned to the residence, the scent of their lovemaking still clinging to her.

She took a quick shower, all the while thinking of Ray and their spontaneous encounter just moments before. She could still hear his voice, deep and sensual, that sent ripples of awareness through her. His eyes had melted into hers when they came together, stormy gray and filled with raw passion. She loved his hands, strong and gentle all at once, bringing her pleasure like she’d never known.

She hungered to know about him, wanted to know more about his past, his hopes and dreams for the future; the loss of his family. 

Did he own his own home? Did he like baseball? What kind of music did he like? What were his favorite books? Food? What places had he traveled? What was his mother’s name? Where did he go to school?

Elizabeth was a naturally curious woman. Her thirst for knowledge of the world around her was forever a wonder to her. 

Who was Ray Reddington? Was his first name, Raymond? Did he have a nickname? When was his birthday!? 

“I may be pregnant with his child and I know so little about him. I don’t even know if he wants more children.”

She shook her head, tossing that thought out the window. He would have never risked pregnancy if the possibility of conception existed.

After drying off, placing some Chanel on her pulse points and changing into a pearl gray dress and matching heels, she stood in front of the mirror. 

After tossing her hair up into a sweeping do, she lowered her hands to her tummy.

Was she pregnant? Even now, was their child resting below her heart, just days into conception?

The tiniest of hope shook her to the bone, as she silently prayed for it all to be true. She’d mentally did the math in her head, knowing that she’d been ovulating the same time they’d been together at the Ritz-Carlton in Pentagon City where they’d made mind-blowing love all night.

If it was true, then shouldn’t she be concerned? She’d been aware, as she was sure Ray was, that each time they’d made love, neither of them mentioned the subject of birth control.

Truth was, when his hot length pressed inside her, all she ached for was him, all of him, and maybe, just maybe, a part of her hoped, wished, that she’d become pregnant with Ray’s child. Their child.

He’d lost his only child and wife in a tragic home invasion years before, helpless to rescue them. She couldn’t help but notice time and again, the sadness that lay present in his beautiful grayish green eyes. Elizabeth knew deep inside that his past grief didn’t define who and what he was. 

And now with holier-than-thou Tom playing games with her, when would time allow herself and Ray to find the time they needed to share conversation? A meal? More than just ‘a minute more’? Time to plan for a potential life together?

In the brief time they’d had together however, there was a simple truth she lived by: he loved her. And for the moment, that was enough.

Together, they would figure out a way to be together. But how?

“You’re a smart woman,” she said aloud, regarding her reflection. “Think of something, some way to get away from Tom for even one night.”

Then she thought of her very astute and amazingly brilliant assistant, the inimitable Kate Kaplan. Of course, Kate, with all her connections, would help Liz, like she had at the hotel. A bit of genius, that, Liz smiled.

As well as Elizabeth knew Kate, she also knew that her dear friend of many years possessed a quiet power that extended beyond the White House. Liz had never called upon Kate to inquire about that power, or how she yielded it, but it was there, barely touching the surface. And Liz was glad that the petite, older dynamo was, indeed, on her side.

Something she’d told Liz a few weeks ago about the fate of Tom’s current campaign niggled at her brain. She hinted that maybe, just maybe, Tom wouldn’t be re-elected, but wouldn’t elaborate. 

It was time she and Kate had a long, heart to heart, maybe over lunch and a few glasses of wine.

But first, her thoughts flew to the secret code she’d created with Ray. She smiled, excitement and anticipation filling her heart as she headed toward the side door, down to the White House flower garden, so that she could gather one or two declarations of love for Ray: roses.

She’d leave them with Kate to pass onto Ray, just so he knew that she was thinking of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, Ray made his way back to Cooper’s office, his mind and heart consumed with thoughts of Elizabeth.

Hints of her perfume surrounded him with memories of her all-consuming kiss, the warmth of her touch as she caressed his face, and the flames she instilled in him as she welcomed him inside her body.

Closing the door behind him, he merely nodded at Cooper, then faced Newton. His hands folded into fists, yet he held himself back. He needed answers, and beating the shit out of Phillips wouldn’t help now. Ray needed answers and as much information as he could muster.

He had to remember that Newton worked for the President. Even so, he was not going to allow Phillips to become a spy for Tom Keen.

“What do you want, Newton?”

“Ah, a simple question that requires a simple answer.”

Newton looked at Cooper, who frowned, then averted his gaze to Ray. “Sit down, Reddington.”

“I’d rather stand, Sir.”

“Very well.”  
Ray then proceeded to pace the length of the room like a stalking panther, waiting for his chance to pounce on his former Navy ship mate.

Newton looked straight at Ray with steely, beady eyes. “I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

If Ray was surprised or shocked, he gave no clue. He remained tall and straight. He’d take several steps, pacing, then stop and turn to glare at Phillips. The only hint of his annoyance and anger, was the purse of his lips and the slight twitch of an eye. “You’re wrong.”

When Newton attempted to speak, Cooper stopped him with a threatening glare. “As you will soon discover, even the president does not have the authority to assign agents without consulting the head of the Secret Service, which is just who I happen to be. You’re going to answer my questions, and in turn, we will then inform you of your tasks before leaving this office. Is that understood, Agent Phillips?”

Phillips nodded, mindful of what Cooper had just proclaimed.

Cooper then looked at Ray and nodded, giving him the chance to question Newton.

“I want to know everything. Start talking, Newton. Why are you here?”

Newton blinked twice, then looked up at Ray. “The President contacted me, knowing that you and I served together in the Navy for years. Imagine my surprise when he offered to assign me to head a small, but efficient ‘task force’ to gather enough information on both you and the First Lady. I was to follow both of you until Election day, and report back to him. Gave me an office, good salary, the works. My first assignment was to travel to Virginia, to the Ritz-Carlton, to watch the both of you.” 

With a smirk, Newton continued. “By the way, just to show that I’m being cooperative here, I’ll tell you both that the President hired the guy who approached Mrs. Keen at the hotel. He was told not to hurt her, just rattle her a little bit. I needed you to stay with her, protect her and it worked. You protected her so well, you stayed with her all night.”

At that point, Ray rushed him, grabbed him by the lapels and lifted him from the chair. “You’ll burn for that, Newton. I always knew you were no more than a leech, attaching yourself to whoever could serve your agenda. Come Election Day, you’re done!”

Cooper grabbed Ray and pulled him from Phillips. “Step away, Reddington. Now!”

Livid with murderous rage, Ray threw Phillips back into his chair, turned and leaned against the wall to control his heated urge to kill Phillips with his bare hands. 

“All I had to do is follow both of you to retrieve proof of your sordid affair, just enough to hang you both. But the President has no intention of exposing the First Lady’s indiscretion until the election is over – of course.”

“Of course.” Ray sneered, looking down on his onetime ship mate. They’d never been friends; on the contrary, they’d always been at odds, with Newton an annoying insect that Ray chose to bat away with his hand, so to speak.

 

Cooper looked at Ray, then back at Phillips. “You now work for us, Newton and you will report to me every morning, before the President assigns you, understand? I want to know what the President is up to, who he sees, and that includes women, particularly Gina Zanetakos. You will back away from Mrs. Keen or so help me, I’ll have you locked up so far away from her, you’ll never be found. You will tell the President anything he wants to know. But mostly, you will report that the First Lady has not been seen with Reddington. And don’t try to run or double-cross me, Phillips. I’m smarter than you and frankly, I have more agents than the President even has knowledge of. And I want you to know that personally, I find it appaling that you had knowledge of the President’s plan to have the First Lady approached, and did not report it. She was traumatized by the incident and I’m not letting that go. But I will grant you immunity when the election is over and we bring charges against President Keen.”

“Can you do that?” He looked at Ray. “Can he do that?”

“I can and I will.” Cooper smiled wide as he stood. “Newton, the President is not who you think he is; let it go at that. Don’t question me, just do what you’re told, understand?”

As Newton tilted his head in confusion, Cooper lifted a hand to dismiss him.

“We’re done here.” Cooper stated with dangerous finality.

Ray had to restrain himself from killing the murderous traitor right here and now. “Remember Phillips, I’m watching every move you make. Stay away from Mrs. Keen; far away. The President is traveling to Martha’s Vineyard today for a celebrity golf tournament, and return tomorrow. I want to know if anyone accompanies him. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yes, Sir.” Phillips nodded.

“Now, get the hell out of my sight.”

And with that, Phillips gave a last look to Ray, then hurried from the office.

When the door closed, Ray and Cooper faced each other. “Did you get it all?”

Cooper nodded, then slid open a top desk drawer, withdrawing a listening device. “Yes, come election night, both Newton and the President have much to answer to.”

Ray nodded, an expression of relief crossing his features. “The part about the affair, Sir?”

“I’ll have it edited to our specs, Ray. I want to hang Keen and Phillips, not you and certainly, not the First Lady. Five more weeks, Ray, and this all goes away.”

“And if the president is re-elected Sir?”

“That’s already been taken care of, Ray. The leader of our nation has been fooling the American public for a long time. That’s all I can tell you, and for your own safety, the less you know, the better. Now, you need to get back to where you belong, shadowing the First Lady.”

“How much do I tell the First Lady?”

Cooper exhaled deeply, eyebrows raised. “Advise her to be vigilant, to play along with the president; if she finds herself in any danger, she’s to contact you. We’ll take care of Phillips on our end. Understand?”

Ray nodded and accepted Cooper’s words, yet he continued to harbor a simmering hatred in his heart for the president. He’d never cared for Thomas Keen from Day One. There had always been something about the President that Ray felt was ‘off.’ Outwardly, like many politicians, he’d appeared trustworthy, clean cut and ‘honest.’ Yet the man to whom Elizabeth had married and was now threatened by, was proving to be an adulterous, sneaky villain, who it seemed, wasn’t above hiring rogue agents to spy and potentially hurt his wife.

“If he requests her presence at the golf tournament, Sir?”

“She’s to tell him she’s suffering from a migraine. You can tell her as much as you feel she can handle.”

“She’s quite the warrior, Harold,” Ray allowed a tiny smile to curve his mouth. “The First Lady has been going toe to toe with Keen for some time. Especially when it comes to the women, and his drinking and those nagging questions about his relationship with Russia. She is the most courageous woman I’ve ever known. She can be volatile and unpredictable, and stronger than she knows.”

Cooper nodded, returned Ray’s smile. “It’s good to see you happy again, Ray. I don’t like the fact that the two of you have this burden weighing on your shoulders, but I know you. You wouldn’t be doing this if Mrs. Keen didn’t feel the same, and I just want to say, I’ll do anything I can to help you – both of you.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Ray shook the hand of the man who he’d trusted as not only his director and superior, but as a trusted loyal friend.

Making his way back to his office, Ray murmured under his breath, “I can’t wait to hurt you, Keen.”

Walking through the door, he approached his desk for his eyeglasses, then witnessed a sight that sent a ray of light into the cavern of his dark soul. 

On his desk sat two roses: one blush/pink, open like the petals of a woman. It lay atop another one, a blood red blossom. Darling Elizabeth. Never in his life had he ever received flowers, and he let out a hearty chuckle, thinking of the woman he adored, loving her more than he could imagine; more than he deserved. His body stirred at the thought of her, in his arms, writhing with pleasure as he touched and kissed her warmth, buried inside her wet heat. He never thought he’d find love again, but blessedly, he had, after all these years.

“Dearest Elizabeth, if anyone can give me a second chance, it’s you.”

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. THE CONFERENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and his team discover that President Keen is dangerous and suspect him of treason, while Liz puts a plan in motion to have a romantic rendezvous with Ray.

As luck would have it, Tom had been so wrapped up with the re-election, that he hadn’t come to bed in days, for which Liz was eternally grateful. She hadn’t cared if and when he slept, as long as it wasn’t with her. But she knew that his torture of her would commence the moment he was able to dole it out. So she just decided to be vigilant, and figure out a way to be with Ray. 

Yet living in the same house, it was inevitable that she’d run into her husband, and on this day, she literally collided with him as she made her way to Kate’s office. Turning a corner in the hall, she’d been thinking of Ray, when the president came from the other way, creating a tiny collision between them.

In addition to his secret service detail, the President was accompanied by two heavy hitters of Washington: Alan Fitch, the powerful, no nonsense director of the FBI, who on occasion, locked horns with President Keen. The other man, Leonard Caul, was a fixture in the White House and Tom’s chief advisor. Liz wondered why they were all together this morning. It was no secret that Fitch often disagreed with Tom’s policies, and was not a big supporter of the Keen administration. That’s why Liz liked him. She only knew Caul casually, yet he possessed a reputation as a powerful presence, as well as the President’s eyes and ears. 

All three men acknowledged Liz, but it was Fitch, a pleasant looking man, who greeted Liz with a twinkle in his eye and a ready smile. The tall thin man in his late seventies with snow white hair, along with Caul, appeared to hang back a bit as Tom approached her.

Elizabeth inhaled a deep cleansing breath, and prepared to do battle.

“Good morning.” She faked a wide smile, hoping her expression fooled him. Any moment now he’d request her presence at the golf tournament.

Tom was, if nothing else, a good actor. “Good morning, Babe.” He grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek. She physically held her breath to keep from becoming ill.

“You look lovely today. I know this is kind of last minute, but I hoped you’d accompany me to the Vineyard for some golf and last minute campaign appearances. What do you say?”

Liz found it a bit confusing to find that Tom had given her the option of traveling with him. Was it because the other two men were within earshot? Taking the opening, she sadly shook her head, feigning a pained look. “You won’t mind if I pass? I woke up with a headache that’s slowly growing into a migraine, plus I have lots of paperwork to do, and I’m meeting with Kate now to review my itinerary for the next few days, sorry.” She hoped he’d take the bait, so she softened the blow by touching him, patted his arm and gave him an emotionless hug, just for appearances sake.

He leaned in so close, she could smell his sickeningly sweet after shave. “You’re off the hook this time, Babe, but I’ll be back tomorrow. In the meantime, watch your step.”

She nodded but her smile did not reach her eyes as she whispered back. “I can say the same to you. People in glass houses, and all that.” 

Then she pasted on a glorious smile that did not reach her eyes, as she addressed all three. “Good luck on the green today, gentlemen.”

Alan Fitch stepped toward Elizabeth and took her hand. “A pleasure to see you, Madame First Lady. We’re going to take this opportunity to mix business with a little pleasure. You’ll be missed.” 

As the trio disappeared down the hall and out of sight, Liz stood looking after them, wondering why this scene left her feeling a bit bewildered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kate, I just had the strangest confrontation with Tom, Fitch and Caul. They’re playing golf at the Vineyard, but… are they? Do you know what the Director of the FBI is doing with Tom? I thought they detested each other. And why is Leonard Caul with them? Does this have anything to do with the re-election?” 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Dearie.”

Wearing a sly grin, a petite Kate Kaplan sat at her desk, a mountain of stapled and clipped papers surrounding her. Adding to that, a heap of folders and envelopes sat adjacent to a big black land line phone centered on her desk. There wasn’t a square of surface that was visible. However, Liz wasn’t fooled by the chaos. Kate knew the purpose and subject of every single page. 

“Why the mystery Kate? If there’s something important going on with Tom, you must tell The First Lady, don’t you think? You’re being mysterious but you don’t fool me. Just because you’re a little bitty thing in sensible shoes and thick eyeglasses, doesn’t mean you’re not a bad ass in disguise.” Elizabeth sat across from her dear friend and confidante, practically having to stretch her neck to see her through the mountain of paperwork. “I told Tom I was getting a migraine, and he actually walked away!”

“That was the plan.”

Liz frowned, taken aback. “The plan?”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and both women turned to see Agent Raymond Reddington, looking incredibly handsome in a dark gray suit, crisp white shirt, navy blue tie, his black rimmed eyeglasses framing that handsome face. Heart pounding, Liz drank him in with her eyes as her body immediately responded to his presence. God, I love him so much, she thought. 

Wasting no time and noting that Ray closed the door behind him, Elizabeth nearly flew at him, landing in his arms, and sighing as his arms closed around her in a possessive, passionate embrace. 

Ignoring Kate, they just stood, as one, arms around waists, holding tight, breathing in the others’ scents of Chanel and Spice. 

“I missed you.” Ray murmured in her ear, tickling her lobe, causing that familiar ache in her heart as his body pressed against her own.

Clearing her throat, Kate stood and crossed arms over her chest. “I need to speak to both of you, please. Sit. Now.”

Ray and Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at the intrusion, and reluctantly broke apart, but continued to clasp hands as they took adjoining seats across from Kate.

“You’re very bossy.” Liz joked, while she and Ray held each other’s gaze for long moments. 

“If I can get the two of you to pay attention to me, you may want to know of a plan I have concocted to give you some quality time tonight – all night.”

They turned their heads in unison and stared at Kate. “Really? Here? Tonight?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.”

Ray continued to play with her fingers, imagining his ring replacing the wedding bands she currently wore.

Elizabeth closed her eyes at his touch, fighting to hear Kate. 

“Don’t the two of you want to know how I plotted and planned and risked my job for you two to spend some time together?”

Finally, they straightened and looked at Kate. “Sorry, Kate. We’re listening.” Elizabeth nodded and focused on her assistant, who was dead serious by now.

“The President will be gone at least until tomorrow afternoon. After participating in the charity golf tournament, he will be meeting with FBI Director Alan Fitch. You’ll be happy to know that Newton Phillips is with them, and don’t ask me how I maneuvered that either. In the meantime, we have five weeks until re-election.”

“I’m counting the days, Kate.”

Liz looked over at Ray, who sighed. “Cooper has filled me in. Fitch and Caul have everything in place, which includes eyes and ears on the President.” 

Shaking her head, looking at Ray, then at Kate, then back at Ray, Liz didn’t know where to start. “Excuse me! What are we talking about here? What are the both of you keeping from me? And why am I the last to know, Kate?”

“Because the less you know, the better. This way, you cannot be implicated in anything when the election is over, do you understand, Elizabeth? Ray will fill you in on the tiniest of details, but that’s all. Just know we are taking care of everything on this end.”

As Liz began to speak, Kate shook her head, brooking no argument. “The subject is closed, Madame First Lady. Trust all of us and when it’s all over, Ray will tell you everything. Now, this is the plan for tonight. There are more than four hundred rooms here, and I’ve found one on the fifth floor where you can have privacy. Since the president has his own team with him, Ray has arranged to have Dembe and Baz to safeguard your privacy.”

“No.” Elizabeth turned and looked at Ray, while answering Kate. “My bedroom, in my residence. It’s what I want. Please make it happen, Kate.” She watched for Ray’s response. He slowly nodded in agreement.

Kate wanted only to make Elizabeth happy. “Alright, alright, for one night, I guess we can do this. Besides Baz and Dembe, I’ll arrange to assign a third agent watching out for the two of you tonight. Her name is Samar Navabi. I trust her implicitly. My kind of girl,” she winked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. You must be acquainted with her, Raymond.”

He nodded and pulled his gaze from Elizabeth, mentally counting the hours when they would be together. “Yes, I know Agent Navabi: a good agent; spotless record, loyal and fearless. Thanks, Kate.” 

Once again, Ray reached for Elizabeth’s hand. She squeezed it tight, but had at least a dozen questions for both Kate and Ray. “Someday, you and I are going to have a very long talk about what exactly you do here when you’re not acting as my assistant, Kate.”

Ray’s phone buzzed. “A text from Cooper. I have to go.”

He stood, and pulled Elizabeth up to hold her again. “Tonight?”

“Yes,” She sighed with anticipation. “Finally.”

He touched his forehead to hers, nodded a thank you to Kate and left the office.

“Kate, I have questions.”

As luck would have it, Kate’s cell buzzed. “Sorry, no time. I’ll arrange to have Raymond go to your room at nine. Don’t question anything for now Elizabeth. Just be happy.”

As Kate rose from the chair, she gathered three different files from different piles, then affectionately patted Liz’s shoulder as she passed her friend on the way out.

Finding herself alone in her assistant’s office, a multitude of emotions danced around in her head: confusion, and excitement, added to the myriad of unsolved questions that she was determined to acquire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Answering Cooper’s text, Ray made his way to a secure, sound proof, room located adjacent to the Director’s office. He entered the room, met by his team, Dembe Zuma, Baz, but this time, two fresh faces appeared: Samar Navabi and CIA director, Marvin Gerard.

All were gathered around a circular table in a corner of the room, and greeted Ray when he approached.

“If we can all take our seats, I’ll make this short, and to the point.” Cooper began. “This is an impromptu meeting, just a heads up to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

“What’s going on, Sir?” Ray frowned, biting the inside of his cheek with concern.

“I know you’re wondering why I’ve brought in Marvin.”

All at the table turned in unison as an addition entered the room in the form of Kate Kaplan.

“Good day, everyone.” Kate took a seat next to Ray, placed the neat, thick pile of folders before her, and smiled as she surveyed all in the room. “I’m, as the expression goes, the ‘ace-in-the-hole’.”

Director Cooper raised an eyebrow in bemusement as all in the room greeted and accepted her role in the mammoth plan. Ray nodded to her, and smiled. This woman had been protecting Elizabeth longer than any of them imagined. She wouldn’t stop now, and Ray was silently grateful that Elizabeth was in possession of such a loving and dedicated friend.

“First let me say that in less than five weeks, the tide will turn. Re-election will dictate the direction of the administration over the next four years. The Secret Service is working in tandem with the FBI and the CIA.”

All faces looked a question at Cooper when he exhaled deeply, then folded his hands on a thick manila folder. “We’re investigating the connection between the president and possible Russian connections.”

All sat silent while Cooper continued. “The presence of Gina Zanetakos has been questioned for some time. We’ve investigated her and found her to be a Russian operative; a tiny glitch in our plan, but nevertheless, at this point, the president cannot be allowed to continue and I will say this with certainty: given his ‘association’ with Zanetakos, he cannot continue to be trusted with the welfare of our nation, and in turn will not be re-elected.”

“Why don’t we arrest him now, Agent Cooper? Or at least incapacitate him somehow?” Navabi questioned, her voice stern, her mouth fixed in a straight line. 

Marvin Gerard, a tiny bearded man with bright blue eyes and large wire eyeglasses, intervened. “Because, we need more proof and frankly, if we’re going to arrest and charge him with sedition, or even treason, we need more. We're very close, people; very close.” 

“So, what do you want us to do?” Ray inquired, his thoughts going straight to Elizabeth, and the fact that all he wanted to do, was get her the hell away from this place, this House, and Thomas Vincent Keen.

“You’re all doing it.” Cooper nodded. “We’ve taken care of Newton Phillips, who reports only to us. He is accompanying the President to the golf tournament, giving us a chance to find more. Gina is meeting him in Martha’s Vineyard. That’s why Fitch and Caul’s presence are there as well. To see what goes on.”

Cooper and Gerard focused on Red. “We know this is difficult for you, Ray, but you cannot tell the First Lady anything, so - for now, just keep her safe, and away from Keen until Election Night. If he gets even a whiff that we’re all onto him, all could be lost, and we’ll never obtain the final proof we need to destroy him.”

“Only the people in this room, Caul, Fitch and Phillips know what we’re up to.” Gerard added. “Our first priority is the First Lady. We need to protect her at all costs.”

Ray nodded in agreement, his distaste for the president growing by the second. When this was all over, Keen would taste Ray’s rage. Not only was he a lousy husband and an adulterer, now he was suspected of treason. And that would not stand. 

“You certainly don’t think he’d hurt the First Lady?” Agent Navabi commented, as if the words were unfathomable.

Gerard nodded, met Navabi’s eyes. “I do.”

Ray swallowed hard, in an attempt to control his ever-present regard for Elizabeth’s safety. “One of the mottoes we live by, Mr. Gerard, is, ‘value loyalty above all else’. We’d give our lives to protect the First Lady.”

All eyes turned to Gerard. “You may end up doing just that. Her wellbeing must be maintained at all costs.”

Ray couldn’t believe what he was taking in, as he looked first at Cooper, then at Gerard, who slid it across the table for all to read. 

“Thomas Keen is a ticking time bomb.”

 

TBC


	19. THE MOONLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Raymond finally share a night of passion, free from all worries and concerns -- for the time being, at least.

All the way to Lizzie’s residence that evening, Red kept thinking about the folder that Marvin Gerard had presented to the team gathered around Cooper’s office.

Tom Keen was a monster in the making. Suspected of close association with Russia, via his obvious affair with Gina Zanetakos, there was buzz that included illegal voting booths, bribery and suspicious emails. Add to all that, his womanizing behavior and rumors of wife abuse, Ray harbored a white-hot rage for the President, had never garnered any respect for the man, and in all honesty, had not voted for him. He hoped, one day, to truly pay back Tom Keen, for all the suffering he’d cost the nation…and his wife.

In the past four years, however, the only thing that Thomas Vincent Keen had given to this nation, was the lovely, strong, and dedicated First Lady.

Elizabeth.

She would question him about the state of affairs in her husband’s administration and what it meant to re-election. Ray had been authorized to tell her only the basic details; the less she knew, the better. But, tonight, belonged only to her. To them. Together.

His team was on guard outside the doors leading to her suite of rooms. Samar Navabi would also be on hand to warn any of them, should the President return for any reason.

He didn’t deserve Elizabeth. She deserved so much more than the past four years.

We both deserve more, he pondered as he approached her door. We’ve suffered enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray knocked softly. Not waiting for her to bid him entry, he entered her dining area. Her rooms were situated straight through, like a railroad car. He strode through her living room, another sitting room, until he came to the open double doors of her spacious bedroom. 

She was standing by the closed terrace doors, her back to him, wrapped like a magical wood sprint, clad only in an ivory shawl, shot through with threads of silver and gold. The full autumn moon cast ghostly rays through the room, bathing her in moonlight. Ray hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath, afraid to blink, lest she disappear from his sight. 

“Elizabeth.” His voice was barely able to register, as he couldn’t pull his eyes from her. She was glorious, and when he willed her to turn and face him, thankfully, she did just that. It was as though she’d read his mind.

Her hair was a mass of seductive waves, framing her face. He imagined himself burying his face in her soft, thick mass. Her legs were long and slender, leaving him to imagine them open wide, just for him, to that secret place between her legs, slick and moist, barely disguised from the shawl. His eyes floated to the place below her where the open stitched material crisscrossed, barely covering her full, mouthwatering breasts.

Her neck and throat, long and slender, begged for his touch. He swallowed hard as his eyes gradually slid up to meet hers, dark and sensual. 

But it was her full lipped mouth, curved upward in seductive invitation, that captured him, held him in her spell. 

“Hi.” And with that one word, she allowed the shawl to drop silently to the floor, leaving her naked, magnificent and open to his gaze.

His body stirred, his arousal grew, and his cock twitched as it hardened and thickened at the sight of this woman, whom he adored.

“Hi.” He nodded slightly, eyes still locked with hers. He wanted her in that bed, shaking with desire for him, inviting him to penetrate her, taste her, over and over until they both lay exhausted and limp in each other’s arms. He wanted to stretch her sex before he buried himself deep inside her wet heat. His body trembled with the thought of all that and more.

Her scent of Chanel lightly drifted toward him in a subtle cloud that heightened his ferocious hunger he harbored for her. 

He stood, heart pounding, fists clenched, mesmerized as her mouth opened slightly, the mouth that would receive his cock. His eyes followed her when her breath quickened as she made her way to the king-sized bed. The blue and white silk comforters were turned back to the foot of the bed in readiness for them.

She climbed gracefully onto the soft sheets, reclined, her mouth curved slightly at the corners as her eyes surveyed him top to bottom. 

“Take off your clothes.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz couldn’t drag her gaze from him. This was the first time she’d seen him dressed casually, and he looked ten years younger in the smoky gray sweats and NAVY t-shirt. He stood, his thick muscled legs braced wide, then slipped his eyeglasses from his face and placed them on a nearby chair.

Her heart raced, her blood boiled, as he said nothing. He didn’t have to; his eyes and stance said it all. His arousal was heightened by her appearance, and she rejoiced that this man could give as well as take. 

He stood at the foot of the bed, toed off his sneakers and socks first. Then, still focused on her, his arms rose to slide the sweat shirt up and over his head, then tossing it to the carpet, leaving a white t-shirt, emblazoned with the dark blue proclamation: NAVY. 

Liz wanted him to hurry, but at the same time, was enjoying every second watching him strip. 

And the wait was torture, to be sure. He made quick work of the shirt, then slid his sweats and boxer/briefs down and to the floor, kicking them away.

Slowly, deliberately, he climbed onto the foot of the bed, and crawled toward her, with the graceful stealth of a panther. 

Still on his hands and knees, he reached out his hand, placed a palm on her ankles, and began to kiss her, inch by agonizing inch, starting with the soles of her feet, then her toes, while Liz began to writhe and throb. Each kiss shot directly to her sex, where the fire of arousal progressed.

She threw back her head, her eyes closed as she savored his touch, relished his kisses, he reached her calves, his lips placing tiny nips to her knees and upward. 

His hands slid to her upper thigh, rubbing his unshaven cheek against her, his scruff making her tremble, so much so, she filled her lungs with a deep breath. She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch, his mouth warm, his lips pressing against her.

“Mmm,” she moaned, as he continued his erotic journey. “You know that you’re making me very wet, don’t you?” Her husky tone brought a tiny grunt of amusement from him.

“I do.”

Anticipation pierced her as his hands traveled to the valley between her thighs, and what lay between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it was Ray who moaned with desire and anticipation. Taking his hands, he spread her open, slowly and with care, but barely containing himself. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as if they weighed nothing. Then with no warning, like a desperate man finding sustenance after days of starvation, he pierced her sex with his tongue, diving into her, causing her body to lift from the mattress and writhe with a raw, primal hunger.

“Ray….Ray….”

“I’m here.” He said, as if distracted, which he was. “I’m with you, Lizzie.”

He licked and suckled her, his hands sliding to her ass and pushing her into his mouth. He assaulted and invaded, drank from her, leaving nothing but her cries of pleasure. “Yes, yes, right there…..” she groaned, as he continued his carnal attack on her most secret place.

His thumbs spread her wider, and his tongue continued to push in and pull out of her. He could feel her began to swell, her body start to tighten and stretch as he moved faster. 

“Come for me, Lizzie.” He demanded, his tone brooking no argument. “Go over for me, love. Do it now.”

Instantly, within the blink of an eye, Elizabeth’s cries of passion, mixed with cries of his name, broke from her. Ray placed his tongue on her clit, feeling the throbbing release of her passion, in his mouth, her essence tasting like musk, and sex and a scent that could only belong to Elizabeth.

As her cries of pleasure continued, he quickly moved up her body, slid his palms under her hips and slid quickly and easily into her hot, drenched sex.

“Kiss me, Lizzie and taste me on your mouth.”

She wasted no time in grabbing his face, and bringing him down to place her lips over his, then opening and stabbing his tongue with her own. Dancing and pressing, coiling and circling, he felt her legs lift higher and higher, then cross over his ass, pushing him deeper inside her.

“Give me everything, my Lizzie. You belong to me, now, tomorrow, always. Move with me.”

He began to stroke with long, sure strokes, in and out, pushing and pulling while Liz kept up with him, stroke for stroke. Faster, harder, deeper and deeper he dove into her hot slick channel, their heated, noisy kisses matched their actions.

He was close when she came again, drenching his cock this time, crying out her name when he realized he could control his body no longer.

“I want all you have to give, Ray.” She told him, kissing him while his hands traveled to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, bringing her to climax once more. He proceeded to explode inside her, then buried his head in her neck, struggling to breathe. His body was safe within her care while he delighted in her scent, her warmth, her essence.

“I love you, Ray.” She breathed, as he lifted slightly from her, then reached down to grab a sheet and cover them both. She burrowed into his waiting arms, each fighting to regain normal breaths, as he pushed away strands of hair that had gone awry. He kissed her forehead, tasting the hint of sweat he found there.

The full moon rose higher in the night sky, like a bright circle of light shining on the couple entwined, swathed in a sheet. It was difficult to determine where one started, and the other ended. 

He lowered his head to her ear, his lips tickling her lobe as his deep whisper barely pierced the silence of the room. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather have more in this life than you, loving me.”

Sleep claimed Elizabeth, first, while Ray cherished her warmth within the cool sheets. Moments later, when he could no longer keep his eyes open, he followed her into blessed slumber. It would be the first time he’d slept this peacefully, since he was a boy.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. THE HEART TO HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red continue to enjoy their romantic evening by making love, sharing a feast of ribs and fried chicken, serious conversation, and a proposal, ending with a surprising but welcome, question.

He was enjoying a most pleasurable dream, so vivid, he smelled the Chanel, while buried in the softness of Egyptian cotton; felt soft strands of silky hair that tickled his nose.

Soft whispers roused him when a seductive pair of lips nipped at his throat and neck. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that indeed, this was no dream.

The warmth of her fingers caressed his face, playfully biting his chin and nuzzling his cheek, while her tongue circled his ear lobe, causing his morning erection to stand at attention. But was it morning yet? Did he care? Would he have to leave her? Truth was, he wished their time together would never end.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” Her tone was filled with hunger, and he was right there with her. “Do you like ribs and fries? How about onion rings?”

Just as he was about to lift her body and bring it to cover his, he heard a cute little grumble that signaled a hunger of another kind.

He couldn’t help but chuckle deeply as he opened his eyes to meet her sapphire blues. “I have a feeling it really doesn’t matter if I do or not.”

She giggled. “Everyone loves ribs! It’s like hot dogs, burgers and all kinds of transfat and calories! How about apple pie? Everyone loves apple pie. Anyway, I’m starving! So I texted Samar and she’s bringing us food!”

And with that proclamation, she pressed a soul deep, wet kiss on his mouth, and jumped from the bed. 

Ray sat up, his erection begging for release, but seeing Elizabeth like this: happy, and filled with the love of life, was worth the wait. He turned toward the window, and relief swamped him when he noticed that darkness fell around them. “What time is it, sweetheart?”

“Barely midnight.” He hadn’t realized until this second that she was wearing his NAVY t-shirt and a pair of barely-there crimson red bikini panties. His body stirred in response to her love-tousled hair, flushed cheeks, long legs and those undies. God, could the woman be sexier? “Er, how long until –“

“Until the food comes?” She chuckled playfully, then Liz jumped back onto the bed and then straddled him. “Why? What did you have in mind?”

Watching her wiggle her eyebrows, he threw back his head and exploded with a rare belly laugh that nearly brought him to tears. He loved seeing her like this -- Loved her.

“Don’t be coy.” He pulled her head down to his mouth. “I’m hungry too. But for the moment, and until Agent Navabi delivers whatever it is you’ve used your powers of persuasion to request, I’ve another hunger to be assuaged: You.”

As he lowered his fingers to push aside her tiny scrap of lace, he found her already wet and ready for him, then moaned when she threw back her head and gripped his hard length. Guiding him home, he slid inside her easily when she lowered herself onto him.

Ray clutched her hips and instantly began their erotic dance. Accustomed to each other’s bodies, they moved in synch with each other, Elizabeth above him, stunning in her arousal, wearing his shirt and lowering her head to kiss him, hard and sure.

Faster and faster they moved, as if they couldn’t get enough of the other. Deeper he dove, and she opened wider to take him all.

She began to squeeze and tighten around him, driving him wild with want. “Go over, Lizzie. I’ll catch you. Do it, sweetheart.”

Hearing his words, she gave out a long moan, punctuated with tiny cries of pleasure. Her essence coated his length, and within seconds, he followed her into carnal oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, right on time.”

They’d barely cleaned up, dressed, and returned to bed, when the soft rap on her door told them that Samar had indeed, made good on her promise. The food had arrived, much to Liz’s delight.

Ray retrieved the overly large bag, thanked Samar and returned to Liz, who eagerly waited on the bed.

“Are we eating here?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

Elizabeth nodded, and inhaled the tantalizing aromas coming from the package, then patted the place beside her. “Come sit with me. There will be paper plates and everything we need in with the food.”

Ray shrugged, then joined Elizabeth, placing the bag before them. “Elizabeth, there must be enough food here for an army – uh, bad choice of words – I meant, ‘Navy’.”

She leaned over, kissed him in a playful manner, then, moaned as she opened the bag. “We certainly worked up an appetite, didn’t we?” 

He thought a moment, then added. “You get me all worked up, Elizabeth.”

Their eyes met and held. “I'm glad." She kissed his nose. 

Included in the veritable feast was everything from appetizers to mouth watering ribs, fries, ribs and even apple pie. In addition, a thin tablecloth had been included, so Liz spread it on the bed and proceeded to place the treats on the plastic covering. 

Ray’s amused look made her smile with delight. “I took the liberty of asking Dembe what your favorite treat was.” 

A bucket of fried chicken was presented to him, along with a container of chocolate chip cookies, even yogurt pretzels. 

He was touched by her thoughtful gesture. “Thank you, Elizabeth. I do confess that I love fried chicken. Shall we dig in?”

She’d already taken a rack of ribs, smothered in sauce, then placed them on her plate, and proceeded to lick her fingers. They used the thick plastic plates and utensils to indulge. They ate for several silent moments, sharing chicken and ribs, feeding each other French fries, kissing sauce from each other’s’ lips, and eating until they were beyond full and satisfied. 

At one point as they cleaned up, Ray took her hand in his and began licking the tangy barbeque sauce from her fingers. “You taste delicious, Elizabeth. Thank you for all this. Although, where did you manage to acquire this array of treats at this ungodly hour?”

“It’s good to have friends in high places. After all, one of the perks of being the First Lady is having the power to make a phone call. Then, voila, ribs and chicken!”

She began to place their empty plates back inside the bag then brought the leftovers and set it all on the dining room table.

Elizabeth returned to bed, and settled into Ray’s open arms.

“What time do you have to leave?” She was suddenly serious as she burrowed deeper into his arms.

He looked over at the digital clock on her night stand. “About an hour or so.”

She sighed. “I want to know everything about you.”

He nodded. “You do?” He asked, only half serious.

“Of course, I do. Our relationship has been rather quick and intense. Now I know where the word ‘whirlwind’ comes from! That’s us. So, let’s start at the beginning: Where were you born? Do you have siblings? Mom and Dad still alive? School? Who was your first girlfriend? What was your first car?”

Ray turned to her. “Well, that’s a mouthful.”

She nodded. “Talk to me. Tell me who you are, Ray Reddington.”

He kissed her forehead, took her hand in his, rubbing her warm skin. He loved playing with her long, slender fingers with the lightly polished nails. He stroked thoughtfully as he began……

“Well since we only have a short time remaining, I’ll try to make this short and answer what I can. Although, Heaven knows why you’d find me that interesting.”

She couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. So she caressed his cheek. “Please.”

“You’re not playing fair, Elizabeth. My shirt looks so much better on you than it ever did on me. And those panties would make a lesser man weak with desire.”

“Ray…..”

He chuckled low in his throat, placing a deep, quick kiss on those delectable, tangy tasting mouth. He slid his nose over her face, inhaling her scent. “You smell good.”

“Talk to me.” She pleaded softly.

He didn’t disappoint. He exhaled and sat nose to nose with her, cross-legged on the bed. “I was born in Marion, Massachusetts, an only child. My parents are gone, sadly, but some family remain; they continue to reside in our family home in Marion.”

She nodded and held his hands, waiting for more. 

He slid his tongue across his lips, and held her gaze, contemplating how much more to tell her before boredom sent her running for the hills.

“And like any other boy, I liked little girls, I smoked my first cigarette in sixth grade and I was in love with my babysitter, who was sixteen, and in my eyes, a goddess. I went to Boston College, graduated third in my class then joined the Navy to see the world. When my commission ended, I was fortunate enough to join the Secret Service.” 

She was still, watching him, rapt with attention. 

Eyebrows raised, he tilted his head. “That all sounds so exciting, doesn’t it?” He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his arms. “Now, let’s not waste time talking and more time…doing.”

“Ray.” Liz pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Please. Tell me more about your family.” 

“You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

He hesitated so long she thought he’d decided to remain quiet. Then, he inhaled deeply. “I met Carla while I was still in the Navy, and stationed near Washington. We married, and had a little girl, Jennifer.”

Liz’s heart broke when she spied the sadness shroud his face as if a dark cloud had just descended on him. She once again, held his hands, for support. 

“I was on my way home, on leave one Christmas Eve, tons of presents in the car. Jennifer had wanted a doll and some books and, well, things that little girls want.” A sad smile curved his lips, as he reminisced.

He lifted his head and looked at Liz, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. For some reason, he had to finish, to tell her all of it. “I ran out of gas about a mile from home. It had begun to snow, and the temperature dropped dramatically, so I left the gifts in the car, and walked swiftly.” He swallowed, his voice cracking as he fought to get through the horrific memory. “I just wanted to get home to them.” His voice broke with emotion, causing Liz to regret her request that he tell her about his family.

“Ray…you don’t have to….”

“It’s okay, you’re here.” He moved his palm to her shoulder, craving her warmth. 

“I finally approached the house, and there were police and FBI as far as the eye could see. I ran to the front door, demanding to go in, but they held me back. I gave them such a hard time. Nothing was going to keep me from going through that front door. When the authorities finally relented and let me in, I was greeted with a sight I will see until the day I die.

“I should have stayed outside, Elizabeth. Because the vision I witnessed is something no father, or husband should ever experience. 

She slid over to him, practically climbing onto him and held his shaking body in her arms. “Oh, my poor darling. I’m so sorry.”

“Hold me, Lizzie. Promise me you’ll never let me go.”

“I promise Ray. I promise.”

He said no more. And they sat for a moment, silent with their thoughts. He’d been through Hell, and she quietly swore, he’d never have to go through that darkness again.

Slowly he pulled away from her. “Do you understand now why you must promise that you will be careful from now until the election?”

“Ray? What is it? It’s Tom, isn’t it? What did he do? Tell me.”

He didn’t answer, rather, closed his arms around her, inhaled her scent, her heartbeat, her life. Then a thought came to mind.

“Let’s leave, now, right now, before dawn.”

Liz shook her head and leaned back. “What are you talking about?”

He drew his fingers under her hair and held her to his gaze. “Run away with me, tonight. I can charter a plane. We can go to Europe, South America, anywhere you want to go, Lizzie. Say you’ll come with me. We can be free of all this corruption and filth. Free from Tom.”

Her heart raced with adrenaline as she listened to him go on. This wasn’t Raymond Reddington. This man sitting on her bed, wasn’t the strong, no-nonsense, slightly high-handed man that she loved. 

This man was scared. And she loved him all the more for it. She felt terrible for having him confess the truth about losing his family. She’d made him relive the moment he knew they were dead, never to return to him.

And now he was frightened to lose her.

“Listen to me, okay, darling?” She urged.

“Tell me what he’s done, Ray. You know I can take it. Nothing is going to happen to me.” She said while he searched her eyes. “I’ve known Tom for a long time, since college. He was always a bully, but I fell for the college captain of the football team, and when he decided to become a teacher, well, he knew he had me.”

“Tell me why you married him?”

“I was a little shallow in those days. Well, not really, but he was gorgeous, and tall and loved children, so I thought, wow, what a great guy. We fell in love in junior year, and moved in together.” 

Ray realized she was trying to calm him down, to convince him that she was aware of what her husband was, and he adored her for it.

“We were quite the golden couple, so to speak. My hair was much longer, with the blonde highlights, and I thought about joining the FBI for a while.” She chuckled and saw a tiny smile form on those beautiful lips of his.

“But Tom talked me out of it. I think he wanted a trophy wife. God, he was so arrogant, and very smart, as well as self assured, you know? He eventually gave up wanting to be a teacher and ran for local office, knowing damn well he could go far. And he did, with my help.”

“He was lucky to have you.”

She nodded. “Damn right he was. So, we got married. The white gown, flowers and vows, tuxedos and the bridal party. We had a cute little apartment not far from here. Before we knew it, he was running for city council, and I was pregnant.” She took a breath and felt Ray’s hand squeeze her own, encouraging her to go on. 

“That was when he cheated on me for the first time. I found them in campaign headquarters, fucking in the kitchen. She was a volunteer, about eighteen years old. Oh, that’s Tom alright, all charm, straight white teeth, great six pack. 

“I was in love, so I thought. Right there and then, when I caught them, I began to bleed. I lost the baby that night.”

She looked at Ray, and a single tear slid down her cheek. He tenderly wiped it away with his thumb as she grabbed his wrist. “I’m so sorry, Elizabeth.”

“I forgave him, Ray.” She choked back more tears. “He promised he’d never do it again and I believed him. But it took a long time.”

He frowned, one eyebrow raised. “Why didn’t you leave him, Lizzie?”

She was silent for a long time. “After the miscarriage, I left him for nearly a year. I went back to Nebraska to live with my dad. You would have liked him, Ray. I was adopted you know, and Sam was the most incredible father on earth. He's gone now, and I miss him terribly.”

“I know I would have liked him immensely. He raised an exceptional daughter.”

She forced a tiny chuckle. “I went back to Tom after a year, after he came to get me in Nebraska and begged me to come home. I fell for his 'oh I need you' scenario. See, the woman you love is nothing special.”

They both smiled then and he kissed her gently. “Oh, I think you’re very special.”

“Are the rumors true, Elizabeth? Has he ever abused you, physically?”

She took a deep breath. “He pushed me around a bit. And to tell you the truth, I pushed back. He’s raised his hand to me, but never followed through. He drinks, I’m sure you know, sometimes late at night, sometimes before breakfast. So his verbal tirades have been drunken ones. Not acceptable, and absolutely not forgivable, but I didn’t want to let my constituents down. So I threatened him with exposure if he ever laid a hand on me. I moved out of our bedroom, into my own residence. In a few weeks, I’ll be free of him and this place. I can take care of myself around him. Trust me, okay? If he ever hurt me physically, don’t you think I’d have exposed him by now?”

“Yes, I do.”

“He knows if he as much as touches me the wrong way, he’s done. Election Night, I will walk away with my head held high, and continue my work in the private sector. He’s been threatening to exposure you and me, the arrogant prick, but his words have fallen on deaf ears, as you can plainly see.”

“I’ve never known any woman quite like you, Elizabeth Keen.”

“That means a lot, coming from you.”

“I want us to have a life together, Elizabeth. And I vow that we will. And we’ll find a house big enough where you can practice law.”

It was a statement, not a question. “Yes, we will. By the way, I’m keeping your Navy shirt; it’s very soft, and warm but I have to ask: why is your name on the tag? For laundry reasons?”

He nodded. “I’m surprised it hasn’t worn through after nearly two decades.”

“So, you had a nickname? 'Red'?”

He exhaled a laugh. “Haven’t been called that in a long time.”

“I like it. It’s sort of mysterious, intimate.”

“Then it’s yours, Lizzie.”

“Thanks, Red. I love you, you know….very much.”

“I love you too.” He took her hand in his and kissed first her fingers, then her right wrist. “What’s this scar all about?”

She looked down at the scar that had nearly disappeared after many years. “No, nothing so dramatic. I tried to make my dad breakfast for Father’s Day when I was fourteen, and I burned the French toast. Burned the window curtains over the stove, and my hand. It’s nothing. I’d almost forgotten about it.”

He kissed the scar, then shook his head and laughed. “Aren’t we a pair?”

“Yes, thank goodness, we are. And about running away, the answer is yes.”

His eyes suddenly brightened as he smiled, waiting for her to elaborate. “The night of the election, I promise to run away with you. Meet me here after the results are in. No matter what time, okay? But there’s one thing you have to promise me.”

“Anything, sweetheart.”

“I know how you feel about the president and you have to promise me you will not hurt him. I will hurt him enough when I divorce him on grounds of adultery. Whatever else you and the government have on him will take him down, yet I don’t want you involved and getting in too deep by protecting me.”

“No.”

She was about to argue with him, convince him that she was right, but thought again. He knew what he was doing. And she suddenly calmed, accepting his single word and nodding in agreement. “Okay, Okay. What about a promise to marry me?”

“Are you proposing to me, Elizabeth.” He tilted his head, His wide smile showed beautiful white teeth. He was so beautiful.

“I am.”

“Then I accept, with all my heart,” He whispered, sealing his answer with a warm kiss. “You trust me Lizzie, don’t you?

“I do, Red. I trust you with my life.”

“Good. I know you realize that I’m unable to reveal too much purely because I don’t want you involved. You will never be implicated in his evil doings if you know nothing. But I will say this: Tom Keen will not be re-elected. Chances are he will be indicted the moment Cooper, and Fitch, show definitive proof they need to send him away for a long time. So, Lizzie, please, I beg you, be careful. Kate is here to support you, as well as my team and of course, Dembe and Baz are here for you at any moment during the course of the day, should you need them, as am I.”

She assured him with a look. “I would have liked to have known more, and I know much has to do with the Russians and I’m sure Gina Zanetakos is involved in some way, but I know you’re only trying to keep me safe, so, I promise.”

At that moment, both their cells buzzed. Samar. Dembe.

“I have to go.” He touched her hand lightly, then slid from the bed, dressed hurriedly, slipped into his sneakers and socks, sweat suit, then took her in his arms.

“Will you be alright?”

“You know I will. Go!”

Their kiss was long and deep, bittersweet. “Red?”

“Yes?”

A whispered plea. “Just one more minute?”

The held tight for the moment, then, wordlessly, he turned and made his way from her suite, while Dembe and Baz met him outside the door and whisked him away.

She watched him go, then proceeded to clean up her bedroom. She threw the bed linens back on the bed and fluffed the pillows. Grabbing a book from her large book case, she placed it on her night stand, along with a glass of water, to give the appearance that she’d spent the evening alone. But she’d been anything but, as her thoughts drifted to the man she loved so deeply, it frightened her.

Red.

She smiled. The name fit him. Strong, solid and passionate; a deep intense color, for a deep, intense, not to mention, complex, loving man.

She grabbed his t-shirt, folded it carefully, kissed it, then buried it deep in her underwear drawer, while retrieving his monogrammed handkerchief that she wore concealed under her sleeve every day.

She hurried about the room, hanging up her shawl, making certain everything was in its place. Even though Tom rarely visited her rooms, it was imperative not to push the envelope. She didn’t worry about her cleaning people spreading rumors. They were loyal and had been with her for years. 

Her affair with Red was worth everything that was important in her life. He was her life. Together, they were like a storm, a mighty tempest that would push through, and absorb all obstacles, she believed that. And it angered her that Tom had tried to blackmail her for her affair with Red, judging from the fact that Tom had been cheating on her for years. That was certainly the pot calling the kettle black.

She and Red had certainly endured their share of grief and loss;his Red, his family so violently taken from him, and she, suffering a miscarriage. Today, now, they accepted who, and what they were.

They were together now. And together, they’d endure.

With every fiber of her body, Elizabeth was certain, believed with every fiber of her body, that happiness awaited them when they emerged from the blackness, and stepped into the light.

Her phone buzzed again. Kate. The message: ‘Tom on his way back to the W.H. Heads up.’

Liz took a deep breath. Now that she knew what was happening, she’d be ever vigilant, yet would show no hint of what Tom was mixed up with, and how deep his involvement.

She turned and stepped into her bathroom, showered and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Her thigh and leg muscles were still delightfully sore from making love with him, her lips swollen from the intensity of his soul-deep kisses. 

Standing at the sink, she retrieved her toothbrush, squeezed the toothpaste tube and proceeded to brush her teeth, then lowered her head to spit. That’s when a tiny wave of nausea hit her.

Grabbing the edge of the sink with one hand, she slid her hand down to caress her belly with the other, and inhaled deeply.

Staring in the mirror, she whispered, “Oh, my God, could it be?”

TBC


	21. THE HINTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the nation focuses on possible corruption by President Keen, Red worries about Elizabeth's health; something is wrong, but what?

Staring in the mirror, she whispered, “Oh, my God, could it be?”

Choking out a joyful cry, Elizabeth allowed happy tears to flow. Yes, she told herself, she very well could be carrying Red’s child.

They’d never discussed birth control, as if the subject of a possible pregnancy had never been an obstacle from the first moment of their affair. They were both adults, and more than anything, Elizabeth longed for a child. As she was nearing the age of forty, nothing in her life would be more welcome than to have a baby. And now she was almost sure that she was, indeed pregnant.

To be sure, she’d take a test, but now was not the time. In a few short weeks, the election would be done, and she’d be free to start a new life with Red, and hopefully, the joy of a life together.

She wondered how he'd feel about the possibility of having a child, after losing one so young. Knowing Red, and thinking of the love they shared, Elizabeth had no doubt he’d be as happy and hopeful as she. Only moments had passed since he'd left her bed, yet already, she missed him deeply, loving him so much, she just wanted to be with him, always. 

Her cell buzzed. It was Kate: “President has gone to his rooms; we need to go over your schedule for today.”

The last weeks before the election would be grueling and Elizabeth was ready to work hard for her constituents. She was scheduled for a number of meetings, luncheons and small day trips to campaign for Tom, and she’d have to put on her best devoted wife face. At this point in their married life, she was used to pasting on a smile, and appearances were crucial at this late date. But she was devoted to the people she represented, and nothing would jeopardize her promise to the American people.

Elizabeth put an end for the moment to her daydreaming. Life continued to go on, and for the moment, she was required to fulfill her duties as Madame First Lady. Dressing in one of her finest suits, she adjusted her flag pin, swept her hair up in a loose knotted style, and slipped into comfortable heels.

Tucking Red's handkerchief up her sleeve, she left her bedroom, as her cleaning detail was entering. Good, she thought, they’d remove the empty bags from the night before, and her bedroom would be put to rights.

Another hint of nausea rose in her once more, so she made her way to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, she found a package of crackers. Making herself a cup of herbal peppermint tea, she felt better after picking on the Saltines.

Leaning against the counter, she once again allowed herself to think of Red, and the wonderful moments they shared the night before. Such a thoughtful, giving lover, the time they spent presented her memories that would last a lifetime.

Leaving her residence, she greeted Baz and Dembe outside her door. They escorted her down the hall, and although Red was not scheduled for duty today, hopefully, she’d see him later.

Entering Kate’s office, she greeted her assistant, who automatically handed her a cup of strong, black coffee. But on this day, the usually fragrant, nutty aroma disagreed with her and she politely refused.

“I had a cup of tea this morning, thanks Kate. Think I’m coming down with a stomach flu or something.”

Kate narrowed her eyes, focused on the First Lady for several seconds, but said nothing except, “Hmm.”

Elizabeth strove to detour whatever thoughts Kate was harboring inside that brilliant head of hers. “So, what does our schedule look like today?”

Both took a seat. “First, I’m sure you know the President has returned, but something is in the air.” Kate began, getting Liz’s attention. “A statement is about to be made regarding Alan Fitch and his position as FBI director.”

Liz frowned. “Fitch? What’s going on? This all must have to do with Tom being investigated, doesn’t it? Fitch was with Tom on their so-called golf outing, and discovered something, didn’t he? Tell me, Kate!”

Kate let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Alright Dearie. The simple fact is: Tom has fired Fitch over a serious confrontation and will be fired this morning. The President’s press secretary will make a statement at ten a.m. Things will, unfortunately go down from there.”

Elizabeth emotions began to plummet, then ascend, then yo-yo back again. “It’s bad, isn’t it Kate? He's keeping secrets about the Russians, isn’t he?”

Kate nodded, and turned on the flat screen mounted on the opposite wall. “Elizabeth, he’s suspected of secretly taping conversations from the Oval. The CIA wants those tapes, as well as the FBI.”

“That’s why Fitch was with him that morning they left for the so called golf trip. That son of a bitch.” Liz said under her breath.

“He’s just about done, Dearie. But until the tapes are proven to exist, you are to go on with your life. Every step Tom takes from here until the election will be monitored, recorded, and put under a microscope. I’ve been told to keep you away from him.”

“What about the rest of the campaign?” Liz inquired, her heart racing, and thoughts of Tom and his dirty dealing with Russia enraged, disappointed and alternately instilled a degree of sadness inside her. It’s all come to this, she mused. Tom’s presidency will go down in scandal.

“And if you’re thinking of supporting him, forget it.” Kate pressed the buttons on the remote to the feed from the press room, where the announcement was expected within minutes. “You will step away from him. No statements from you, at all, do you understand?”

“Do you know what that will look like?”

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what it looks like. You are to be protected from this filth and corruption. From this moment on, Director Cooper has assigned Reddington him to you, personally. He will shadow you day and night, from now until the election is over. If Tom confronts you in any way, you are to walk away. Pretend a conversation with him if you like, but know Red is directed to keep you safe at all costs.”

She began to tremble, whether it was from the fact that Tom could be extremely dangerous now, maybe become desperate to prove his innocence. But she, as well as the CIA, FBI and the rest of the government officials knew that this was not true.

Thomas Keen was now a dangerous commodity and a threat to the American people.

A threat to them all.

“Elizabeth, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, folding her hands and dropping them to her lap. Grasping her handkerchief, she enveloped it for comfort. “Where’s Red?”

Kate nodded, rose to retrieve a bottled water, then handed it to Liz. “On his way. Here, drink this. Maybe you should spend the day resting, Dearie. You’re white as a sheet.”

The cool sip of water did little to help her nausea. “I’m fine. No time to rest. As soon as Red arrives, I will follow my schedule. Let’s go over today’s calendar. I need to keep busy. And to tell you truth, not seeing Tom has already made my day.”

Kate smiled proudly at her friend and nodded, adjusted her eyeglasses and placed Liz’s schedule before them on the crowded desk. They discussed Liz’s day, while waiting for the press room to make a most important announcement that could indeed, set the nation abuzz with speculation as to the state of the presidency.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red straightened his flag pin, did the same with his grey and blue diagonally striped tie and strapped on his Glock, then shrugged into his suit jacket.

He’d been contacted by Agent Cooper that he’d be guarding the First Lady from this moment on, until the Election, which was a dream come true for Red.

Keeping Elizabeth safe, guarded and unharmed was his first priority. It appeared President Keen was, indeed, on his last legs, as far as credibility was concerned. 

Thomas Keen was entering a realm of no return. With the imminent firing of Alan Fitch, it only proved to Red, Cooper, the CIA and the remainder of the FBI that the President was in trouble. Deep trouble.

And if those emails were found to contain communication with the Russians, news would leak quick enough to the press, and come Election Day, Keen would be dead in the water.

Not to mention, the promise of an indictment, and public humiliation.

While gathering his wallet and phone, Red’s thoughts once again, traveled to Elizabeth. 

He was assured that she would not be involved with anything connected to Keen, once the truth unfolded. Word was, Keen and Gina Zanetakos were found together, supposedly having a ‘late dinner’ just the night before. On confronting the president, a loud argument ensued, accusations were thrown about, and the president saw fit to fire Fitch. The nation was now awaiting the public announcement of that issue in moments.

In the meantime, Red grabbed his sunglasses and keys, left his apartment, and made his way to the White House. And Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he drove toward his destination, Red took these few moments to think about his time spent with her.

Could it be that he missed her already? He’d left just hours before, yet his heart longed to see her, hear her voice and that adorable giggle. He yearned for the warmth of her closeness, the scent of Chanel that surrounded her. 

He could still feel her kiss and her warm, deep, hot kisses that drove him wild and beyond all reason. Those sapphire blue eyes that darkened when she came, her small cries of pleasure when she climaxed in his arms.

In less than a month, she'd be his. He had no doubt that she’d be granted an immediate, non-contested divorce, and then he’d take her away. He'd retire from the service, they’d be married, find an island somewhere, miles and miles from Washington and all the corruption and dark, dirty goings-on. His Elizabeth had remained pure regardless of President Keen’s abuse of power, and it was time that this special, amazing woman received the happiness she so deserved. 

He’d gone to his bank days before, and found what he needed in his safe deposit box: his mother’s wedding rings. He would present them to Elizabeth the moment he was able. A smile curved his lips at the thought of her accepting the family heirloom. His parents, especially his English professor mother, would have adored Elizabeth. In any event, how could anyone not love her?

As he approached the gates for access to the White House, he opened his window and presented his security card. It was a cool, breezy autumn morning in Washington, reminding him that November was just around the corner. 

Driving through the gates and parking his black Mercedes in a specific area reserved only for secret service agents, his abilities and training immediately kicked in. All that was important now, as the day he’d been assigned to her, was her safety and well-being.

Red made his way down long halls and squared off corridors, finally approaching Kate’s office, knowing that’s where Elizabeth would be, preparing to watch the press briefing. He spotted Dembe and Baz standing at attention outside Kate’s office. Both men greeted he approached, then continued their watch as Red entered the office.

He instantly smiled upon spying her, sitting cross legged on Kate’s sofa, both women glued to the television, waiting for the announcement from the press secretary.

He acknowledged Kate as Elizabeth turned upon hearing him enter the room. Every fiber of Red’s being lit up when she smiled at him. He returned her smile, yet upon closer inspection, suspected something was wrong.

She was pale, her demeanor stiff and uncomfortable, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

Red approached her, then knelt before her and took her hands inside his own. They were cold and trembling. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She met his worried look with a reassuring smile, and touched his face, wanting only to comfort him. “Darling, I’m fine, really.”

“She thinks maybe she’s catching a stomach flu.” Kate pointed out, yet it was clear in her voice that she didn’t believe her own words. “I told her to go back to bed. I’ll take care of her scheduled appointments for today.”

Elizabeth shook her head and spoke directly to Red. “Kate worries; you worry. Please don’t hover, both of you.” She gripped his shoulders and once more, attempted to convince Red of her wellness. “You must believe me when I tell you, Red, that I am fine, okay?”

He kissed both her hands, then rubbed them between his own, striving to infuse his warmth into her. He did believe her. And like the fact that he’d never lie to her, if she told him she was well, he could do no more than believe her.

“Yes, alright.”

He sat next to her on the sofa, and she instinctively leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I guess I’m just nervous about Tom firing Fitch, and what is going to happen in the next few weeks, that’s all.”

Red nodded. “We’ll watch it together, and then go on from there.”

She looked up at him as he turned to touch his forehead to hers. “I missed you.”

Elizabeth smiled once more, but Red still was not convinced she was well. “Just a few more weeks, Darling,” she whispered as Kate handed her a cup of herbal tea. “And then we’re free.”

Red managed a tiny smile, and searched her eyes for something, anything that would dictate to him what on earth was bothering her. Yes, maybe all the scandal that was sure to be unleashed with Tom had taken its toll, but Elizabeth was strong and her courage humbled Red. 

He watched her take a sip of tea, then shake her head and put it aside. She rose from the couch and walked to the bathroom, leaving Red and Kate to look at one another in question.

The briefing had just begun, but Red wasn’t interested in anything but Elizabeth’s welfare. He rose and began to pace until she exited the rest room.

She took his hand and led him back to the sofa.

“Stop looking at me as though I’m going to collapse, you two! Now, let’s watch the briefing. I suspect after this, Tom’s presidency will never be the same.”

"That's putting it mildly," Kate commented with sarcasm as she joined them. Elizabeth turned her attention to the television screen, and continued to hold Red’s hand, squeezing it assuredly.

Red was incredibly distracted at this point. Only half listening to the announcement and the fact that Alan Fitch had been fired, didn’t faze him in the least. 

He only cared about Elizabeth. And if she wasn’t ill, and it wasn’t Tom making her ill, there could only be one other reason for her demeanor.

He said nothing, just continued to hold her close while they focused on what was going on in that press room. Red’s heart held a spark of hope that his thoughts, were in fact, a reality. Was Elizabeth truly giving him a second chance to have a family?

My God, he thought -- could it be?

 

TBC


	22. THE SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds himself in the midst of scandal and possible indictment; While Red and Liz celebrate a tender moment and a joyful revelation.

President Thomas Keen was in trouble.

Standing at one of the many tall bullet proof windows in the Oval, hands on hips, his mind alternately wandered and focused on what he’d just done: Fired Alan Fitch, Director of the FBI.

Just moments before, word came over the wire that the he’d been suspected of accepting bribes from Russia, and a rumor circulated that there was a possibility of secret tapes coming from the Oval.

He stared out at the rose garden in a mental attempt to push away the walls that were closing in on him. The CIA, FBI, and the Senate Judiciary Committee, all were on his ass regarding the question of his association with Russia.

His lawyer had been summoned and was on his way. Howard Hargrave was a stern, no-nonsense attorney who’d formally been associated with some of the most powerful politicians in the country. Tom had summoned him while on the way home from the golf tourney. Only a few more weeks until election, and now, this.

He walked with purpose toward the liquor cart and lifted the crystal decanter of scotch, then poured himself a generous portion.

Feeling the burn of the amber liquid as it slid down his throat, Tom took several gulps until the glass was empty.

His mind reeled with thoughts of collusion with Russia, his affair and association with Gina. The Oval Office tapes. The re-election. Possibility of perjury. Would he be called to testify before the Attorney General?

His thoughts shifted to Liz. He attempted to come to terms with the fact that his marriage was over. It ended years before he’d become sexually involved with Gina. But to put it all in perspective, he’d brought Elizabeth Scott up the ranks with him, and in winning the election, she’d become First Lady of the most powerful nation in the world. Yet he was never able to keep Liz in line and attempts to control her and her movements had never proved successful. He should have known, the more he attempted to create the perfect politician’s wife, the more defiant and independent she became.

In the past four years, Liz had grown into a strong, powerful woman and a credible presence in the White House. The American people adored her, that was evident in the crowds who constantly waited in line for hours just to greet her, take her picture, or shake her hand.

Lately however, he couldn’t bear to look at her. Tom didn’t know exactly when her affair with a god damned secret service agent began, and as much as he attempted to thwart the liaison, she continued to defy him. Somehow, even the secret service had gotten to Newton Phillips, who’d somehow been transferred to California and away from Washington, no doubt manipulated by the CIA and Cooper’s team. Add to that, Liz’s assistant, the know-it-all Kate Kaplan, who, in Tom’s opinion, always appeared to be in possession of too much knowledge of the goings-on here for her own good. 

However, the subject of Liz and her transgressions was low on Tom’s list of priorities, seeing what was now transpiring in his life and political career. Elizabeth was a force to be reckoned with, and it seemed at this late stage of the game it was too late to make amends. 

One thing was for sure. The tapes and emails were now in the loyal hands of Gina for safe keeping. Nothing to hand over. He would be re-elected, his attorney would use all his power and ability to clear his name, and life would go on in the White House for the next four years. 

The latest popularity polls had the Office of the President at 49 percent. Still on top, he thought, pacing across the floor that portrayed the symbolic eagle insignia.

At that moment, his assistant knocked, and announced the arrival of the senior member of his law team.

Howard Hargrave, a middle-aged, balding, serious looking man with a furrowed brow and a flare for colorful language, stepped into the Oval, stood several feet from the president, and confronted the leader of the free world.

“What the goddam fuck, Tom? How many times have I told you to keep that dick of yours in your pants where it belongs? Gina Zanatakos? Seriously? She’s a god damn Russian operative and you brought her to Washington? Not only to the state dinner but also to a charity golf tournament, for God sakes?” Hargrave threw out his hands to make his angry point. “Do you realize that the election is around the corner?” He didn’t wait for Tom to answer, and simply continued his steady, rambling tirade.

“No wonder Liz is screwing the senior agent of the secret service. Can you fucking blame her? But we have bigger fish to fry here and now. We need to sit, dump the scotch down the god damned toilet, and you need to listen to me if you want to escape this cluster fuck with your presidency intact. I must also tell you, that you have a leak, and I think you know it’s most likely National Security. You firing Alan Fitch has just fueled the fires of rumor, innuendo and yes, possible treason.

“Hell, I know you’ve been taking money from outside sources, many presidents have done that, but hell, Tom….Russia?” I’ve got it on good authority that there are secret tapes, Mr. President!” He mocked. “Tell me all of it, and don’t leave out the juicy parts. Just skip the bullshit political rhetoric.”

Keen faced Hargrave, but instead of chiding his attorney for raising his voice in disrespect, he walked toward the twin sofas. He need to sit. “Howard, please.”

Howard opened the button on his suit jacket, and took a seat across from the president.

Tom leaned forward and rubbed a weary hand across his face. “Howard…….”

“Jesus Christ, it’s true, isn’t it? Gina finally got to you while the two of you were fucking each other’s brains out. You shared national secrets with her.” The accusation echoed throughout the room with the force of a cannon.

Tom stared at his attorney, while his face flushed, his hands trembled slightly and his body language screamed guilt.

“Do you know that once the press digs deep enough, they will find proof…..all of it. If you’ve accepted bribes from Russia, if it’s proven, this is serious and impeachable, I know you realize that. They will charge you with fucking abuse of power, and obstruction of justice… Tom? Are you listening to me? This is the end of the road, just by innuendo. The American people will doubt your leadership. You will lose the goddam election!”

“Well, thanks for the encouragement, Howard. Stop spouting your lawyer bullshit and tell me what I do now!”

Hargrave frowned, folded his hands, as though in prayer, and took long moments, while Tom could only sit and wait.

“Resign the office…now…today. Before proof becomes public and you’re indicted. Tom, I don’t think I can help you. Make a public statement to the America people on television; tell them you’ve made a huge error in judgement, and give it up, before you are destroyed in the election.”

Tom stood and began to pace. “No, no, there has to be another way, Howard! His voice was forced and desperate. “There are no tapes, not anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter, Tom, because they can commandeer your emails, and if the Senate Intel Panel demands you hand them over, we’re done.”

“Is that all you have to say, Howard? I should resign? I’m the fucking President and that’s all you have?” Tom’s voice elevated, even as he realized this situation was indeed, culminating in the beginning of the end.

“I’m not resigning. And don’t bring up the subject again.

“Yes, sir, Mr. President.”

“Now get out, and find something, anything that will resolve all this, and do it fast, Howard. I didn’t get to the Oval by quitting every time there was a crisis.”

After Hargrave departed the Oval, Tom stood in the center of the room, in this historic place where major world altering decisions had been made and broken, and bowed his head. Here, in the center of his presidency, his images of power, lies and deception were starting to blur.

Fear gripped him and held on as visions of all that he’d worked for, all his adult life, was slowly dissolving into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red, plus several members of his team sat in Cooper’s office after the press secretary spun the news of Alan Fitch’s dismissal as ‘a conflict’ between the president and the Director of the FBI.

If he’d been truthful with himself, Red was tired. Tired of all the political corruption that Tom Keen’s presidency had wrought. Tired and disgusted that Elizabeth had been drawn into this murky cloud of criminal behavior. 

And if his hunch was correct, and she was, indeed, pregnant, the last thing he wanted for her was to spend as little time involved in the center of a momentous scandal that was about to hit the proverbial fan. 

During her day, he kept her safe and observed her movements and demeanor, watched with love and admiration as she tirelessly complied with her busy schedule. First, lunch with the wife of the Canadian Prime Minister in the Main Dining Room, shadowed of course, by the White House photographers. Elizabeth was naturally charming and lovely throughout. But it was obvious to Red that she barely touched her food, and drank only water, or herbal tea.

Following lunch, her next stop was the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History with a class of local high school students, where it was obvious that she'd grown increasingly fatigued. 

And lastly, returning to the White House, she hosted a late tea with several of her constituents, followed by a short tour of the West Rose Garden.

By the time her day ended, and he helped her from the car and into the residence, Red escorted her back to her suite. His only mission was to see that she rested. It had been a full, busy day for her and all he wanted to do, was take care of her.

The President would not be returning until late, and Red had learned from various sources that Tom was, at this moment, in late meetings with his staff, lawyers and cabinet. No doubt, Red deduced, trying to detour the raging tempest that was on its way to destroy him and his administration. But in the meantime, his only priority, his only responsibility, was to the woman he loved.

With Samar and Dembe standing guard at the entry of Elizabeth’s suite of rooms, Red closed and locked the doors behind him and the First Lady.

She kicked off her heels, removed her suit jacket and turned to him, her face pale, her body exhausted from her long day, and practically fell into Red’s arms. “I’m going to be sick.”

Without a thought, Red lifted her, then carried her to the bathroom, where what little she had consumed during the day, came up, until she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Red knelt beside her, holding back her hair while she wretched. “I have you, sweetheart; I’ll take care of you.” He began to dab her face with a soft, cool cloth, then poured water and helped her rinse her mouth, all while holding her, supporting her.

“Can you help me to bed?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She was gathered in his arms, and carried to her bed, where he settled her on a pair of pillows. He tenderly undressed her, leaving her in underwear, and covered her with a light sheet. 

“Can you stay for a bit?”

He grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles, then caressing her fingers. He removed his suit jacket and shoes, and joined her on top on the covers. “I’m not leaving you Elizabeth. Please rest. Do you need anything?”

“Just you, Red. Only you.”

“You have me, all of me.” He whispered, kissed her cheek, then focused on her, from head to toe. Something about her was different, and while his eyes brimmed with unshed tears, he silently prayed that his powers of observation hadn’t failed him. 

“Red? Darling, is something wrong? I told you I’m fine, absolutely fine.”

He inhaled deeply, and when he spoke, the words nearly choked him. “You’re pregnant.”

Elizabeth hadn’t really realized the truth of it all until he said the words out loud. Their eyes exuded all the love they felt in their hearts. Happiness replaced all the sadness they’d suffered in the past. It was time for new beginnings. 

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

He didn’t speak. He couldn’t speak. Instead, he buried his head in the crook between her head and neck and just held on tight to the remarkable woman who was his lifeline, relishing her scent and her warmth as the reality of her pregnancy began to seep in.

Elizabeth began to sob, tears of relief and joy replaced all that she’d endured nearly all her married life to Tom. She’d found a man who truly loved her, as she loved him: deeply, truly, madly.

They held each other for a time, silent and content for so long, they lost track of time. 

Maybe their love affair hadn’t started out in the traditional manner, but they were together, and soon, they would be free.

Finally, Red lifted his head to gaze into her mesmerizing sapphire orbs. “I love you. I’m in love with you. You are.... the love of my life.”

“Always.” She managed a smile while she wept. She grabbed his hand when he wiped away her tears.

“How did you know? Other than the fact that I’ve been feeling sick all day?” She joked.

Red kissed her tenderly. “I’ve been trained to see, hear and sense all things and I especially enjoy observing every inch of you, sweetheart. How could I tell? By your eyes, your skin, not to mention your nausea. You were very distracted and moody today, and I found that unusual. And when you play with your food instead of inhaling it, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together.”

Now both smiled. “I’ve been eating lots of crackers lately, so maybe we should stock up.”

Red became serious and helped her sit up. “I’ll purchase a home test, just to be sure. I can escort you to the doctor, whenever you like. All will be discreet, you know that. Your staff adore you, and you know, as well as I, that Kate will keep everything under wraps. By the way, have you told her?”

“Not yet, but if I know Kate, she already has an idea.” Then Elizabeth turned serious. “The next few weeks are going to be rough, I realize that. How bad does it look for Tom?”

“It’s worse than we first expected. He’s been in conference with his lawyer, which means it’s serious. I can’t say much, but know that by the time election night rolls around, the American people will be done with him. I have no doubt that you are strong enough to endure what is to come, Lizzie, and yet, I don't want you to be stress out for all this. The question is: how do we prevent that from happening?”

“I promise to take extra care, Red." She said. "I lost one child. I won't lost another. And as long as you and I stand together, I can do anything.”

At that moment, Red’s phone buzzed, and he read the text. “It’s Cooper. I have to go.”

“I’m fine, go on.”

“Yes.” His lips slowly descended to meet hers, and he drank in her kiss, her mouth warm and welcoming. She returned his touch with reckless abandon, lingering, savoring every moment.

Her knees weakened as his tongue slid along the seam of her lips, then ventured inside to sample her tongue with his own. They consumed each other, neither wanting to break the connection that bound them together.

Finally, he touched his nose to hers, while pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. “We’re having a baby.”

She gave him that tiny giggle he adored. “Yes, in the spring, along with the cherry blossoms. It will be a glorious time, Red.”

He nodded, his eyes bright with unshed tears at the thought of welcoming a new life into the world. “What can I do for you in the meantime? Tell me.”

She was silent for a moment, her eyes filled with hope when she looked deep into those glorious gray/green eyes of his. “You can start house hunting.”

He nodded, eyebrows raised in agreement. “I’ve already explored some possibilities in Georgetown. I want us to have everything.”

“And we will.” She whispered, placing tiny kisses over his nose, face and chin, inhaling his warmth and spicy scent. “We will.”

Reluctantly he slid from her bed, turned and took her face in his large hands, encompassing her with a reassuring touch. “I hate leaving you. I want you…I will always want you.” 

“Hold onto that thought.” She murmured, her voice stirring him to near arousal. “If, for some reason Tom doesn't return tonight, promise you'll come to me.”

Red nodded slowly, regarding her dark blue sapphires that spoke volumes with such conviction. He adored his warrior, this woman, who’d humbled him with her ferocious love, protected not only herself, but his heart as well. but was protective of his heart in this time of peril. Nothing could keep me away." 

He repeated his earlier comment. “I don’t want you stressed or upset in any way, Elizabeth.” As she sat up in bed, he took her hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be close, and if not me, Dembe, Baz or Samar will be close by to protect you. You must understand, Elizabeth, that the machinations of Tom’s downfall have been put into motion. Once the proof of his compliance with Russia is discovered, will you be prepared for the fall out?”

She nodded. “I’m ready.” She professed, her voice strong and sure. “He won’t hurt me, Red. He’s already done enough to destroy my love for him for good.” He turned to kiss her palm as she lovingly caressed his cheek. 

“Look at me, Lizzie. He may become desperate when his world falls down around him. By no means must he discover you are pregnant. He may become desperate, Lizzie. I don’t want you alone with him at any time, understand?”

She nodded, brows furrowed, her body language protective and fierce, as she instinctively placed her palm to her stomach. “He won't touch me.”

“Senator Ressler will make a good president. He’s a clean cut, former all American mid-western football hero.” Red commented. “Senior legislator, advocate for women’s rights, supporter of the middle class. I think he’ll be just what we need for the nation. We need to be rid of all the dirt and corruption and start with a clean slate.”

Liz agreed. “I’ve met him on a number of occasions. A solid, honest man. His lovely wife, Audrey and I once hosted a luncheon for the Daughters of the Revolution. She’ll make a fine First Lady. Frankly, I’ll be happy to hand over the reins to her.”

Red touched his nose to hers. “Not as lovely or fine as you.” He stated, brooking no argument.

“I did my best, Red. I love this country, and once upon a time, I loved Tom as well. But he broke our marriage, and now, he’s breaking the country who trusted him as well, the fool. I cannot help him anymore. He’s pushed me away with his drinking and womanizing, locked me out of his life and --”

“--You can say it sweetheart: he pushed you to me, and I’m eternally grateful, always believe that. Never compare yourself to him. You didn’t look for anyone. You didn’t ask to fall in love with another man.”

“But I did. And while a tiny part of me thinks I’ve been unfaithful as well, another part of me knows, deep in my heart, that I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Red’s voice deepened with conviction. “You did nothing wrong. I could have walked away. I knew you were married, but did nothing to stop it. I was powerless, lost all control, Elizabeth. When you love someone, you have no control. If you need to blame someone, blame me.”

She presented him with a wan smile and nodded as he continued. “If anyone was going to give me a second chance, it was meant to be you.” He gently rested his palm upon her stomach, and sighed, overwhelmed with emotion as he imagined his child growing inside her. Thank you, Lizzie, for giving me that second chance. You’ll never regret it, I promise.”

His annoyance was evident when his phone buzzed again. “Elizabeth....” 

“Go." She told him. "But, just...."

“One more minute?”

Their hands touched and entwined, each savoring the other’s warmth. “Make it two.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, a young woman entered FBI headquarters, escorted by armed agents, and taken to a holding cell where she was directed to take a seat.

A moment later, an attractive middle-aged woman, clad in a smart blue business suit and sensible heels, stepped into the room, leaned against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“My name is Cynthia Panabaker, Special Counsel investigating possible obstruction of justice in the case of the President. Now, you claim to have in your possession, some potentially damning information involving President Keen. This here is a very serious accusation, and I think we ought to have a talk about that. You came here of your own volition, and for this reason, our following conversation will be taped.” The slow, lazy Texas drawl belied a fierce authority “For the record, please state your name.”

The stunning, blonde young woman lifted her head defiantly, and spoke in a clear voice, tinged with just hint of Russia.

“My name, is Gina Zanetakos.”

TBC


	23. THE SCANDAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust. Red and Liz begin to plan a future together.

Gina Zanetakos sat across from a very intense-looking Cynthia Panabaker, who, if her Intel was correct, was about to gain information that would destroy, affect, or cripple the presidency, as well as the nation.

“Miss Zanetakos, please explain your reason for being here?”

If nothing else, Gina appeared bored, speaking in a slightly accented, emotionless monotone, with an apparent desire to get this ordeal over with. “I have, in my possession, not only the location of emails that prove President Thomas Keen colluded with the Russian government, but phone calls that confirm this fact.”

“And why come to us? You do know the consequences of this admission? You will likely go to prison for life?”

Gina smirked. “You are not going to put me anywhere, but on a plane to the destination of my choosing.” Her smirk became a beguiling smile. “You don’t think I’m just going to hand over this intel without a deal, do you?”

“Then why are you doing this? Why come here, now, today, so close to the presidential election? Did the president screw you over, so to speak?”

Gina folded her hands on the table and sighed. “I just want to do what is best for your country.” She shrugged. “That is all; no ulterior motives involved.”

Panabaker let out a hearty laugh. “Well, if you’ll excuse me for finding your reasoning a bit of a stretch. Our intelligence shows you’ve been, well, let’s say, ‘associating’ with Thomas Keen for nearly his entire term. Why do you come forward now? Looking for a little revenge, Gina?”

“I want immunity, that’s all.”

“I don’t think so, not at all. But let’s say, that, hypothetically, that we can make some sort of deal. What makes you think you will be able to live free and clear once this information gets back to the Motherland? We cannot protect you once the Russian government finds out who gave us the intel.”

Gina’s eyes met Panabaker’s inquiring look. “I have a plan. They’ll never find me.” She said cryptically. “Look, do you want the intel or not?”

Panabaker stared at Gina, knowing that if she gave this woman immunity, she’d be in the wind faster than a Texas twister. “I have to consult with my superiors, but I think we can make it work. But first, I need some proof to make sure you’re telling us the truth; call, it ‘good faith’.”

“I can do that.” Gina nodded. “But once I turn over everything I have, I must gain a new identity and passport, all appropriate papers, and a flight to Brazil. I’ll take care of the rest.”

And just to cement her statement, Gina reached into her bra, and produced a flash drive. “Go ahead, check it out.” She shrugged. “It’s my tiny gesture of ‘good faith’. If you want the rest of it, you’ll agree to my demands. But you must agree to put me on a plane as soon as you have it all. Once this intel leaks, my life is forfeit.” 

“Okay, Miss Zanatakos, I’m going to review this flash drive. And if it all checks out as authentic, we’ll just see about getting you that immunity.”

Panabaker departed and left Gina for a brief time, and surrounding a lap top with other expert technicians and government officials in an adjoining room. As they perused the damaging wealth of secret info on that drive, all was deemed authentic and horrifically damning to the Oval. This intel would blow the lid off the presidency, Panabaker thought. This all spelled doom for President Keen. There was no way out for him not, except indictment and impeachment, following criminal charges.

Panabaker returned to Gina, promising immunity to Gina, then urging the young woman to tell all. Nodding solemnly, Panabaker listened in silence, while Tom Keen’s mistress and partner in crime, so to speak, proceeded to tell all she knew, in a steady, calm, controlled tone. She went on to reveal secret, private conversations she’d shared with the president, while ensconced in a torrid affair that had continued for years.

Satisfied that Gina Zanatakos had, indeed been part of Thomas Keen’s life and had shared secrets that were crucial to national security, a deal was tentatively sealed. Panabaker agreed to sequester Gina in protective custody, deep in a secret cell, and kept in an undisclosed location, safeguarded by a team of special agents.

As part of her immunity deal, a new identity was created for her, while the information she’d shared, was exposed to senior members of Congress, not to mention, the U.S. Attorney General. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of questioning, a cool autumn morning dawned in the nation’s capital. While the White House prepared for a new day, Gina Zanatakos was declared persona non-grata, secretly rushed into an unidentified vehicle, then delivered to the non-disclosed location agreed upon.

Once her new identity was established, documented and finalized, and before anyone had discovered her part in the downfall of the President, she’d be thousands of miles away, while the U.S. would disavow any knowledge of her existence. 

President Thomas Vincent Keen had spent the night with his law team, all brainstorming in a crucial attempt to keep him from appearing at a special session of Congress.

It was obvious to all that the leader of the free world, would be facing political consequences, and charged with obstruction of justice. His cover up of secret emails sent from the Oval would prove collusion with the Russians, not to mention, a massive cover up that would doom the office of the president.

Gina Zanatakos had done her job well.

The only path for Tom now, was his immediate resignation and expulsion from the White House, leaving senior senator Donald Ressler, his opponent, the new Commander-In-Chief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mid-morning came and went as Liz sat in her spacious office, located off the dining area of her suite, attempting to ward off morning sickness. Crunching on her third cracker, and sipping cold peppermint tea, she fought to concentrate on the correspondence before her, and possibly the last she would ever sign, as First Lady of the United States.

“Your face is an interesting shade of green.”

Hearing Kate’s voice, Liz turned to greet her friend. “Good morning to you, too.”

Kate approached her friend and boss, carrying a giant tote bag that could double for a piece of luggage. Liz struggled to smile, then set down her pen.

“Are you running away?” Liz pointed to the bag and shook her head in disbelief.

Kate walked over to her friend, and lifted her chin. “No actually – you are.”

Shaking her head, confusion added to her upset stomach. “And where am I going, if I may be so bold to ask.”

Kate pulled a chair over to be close to Liz, and took her hand. “Someplace where nosy people, reporters and employees of this hell hole won’t see the obvious changes in you. Even though it’s early, Elizabeth, if I can tell you’re pregnant, many others will as well.”

Liz smiled and covered Kate’s hand with her own. “I’m miserable and happy at the same time. Red and I are having a baby.”

Kate nodded, her stern look softening just a bit. “I have a lot to tell you and I want you to just listen, and understand the scope of what is going to happen within the next few days.”

“It’s Tom, isn’t it? It’s over.”

Kate nodded. “More or less. I will tell you all of it, but first, I have people coming in to help you pack, enough for a week or so. We’re taking you to Camp David, where Red and the team can guard you, and keep you safe. I’ve arranged for your GYN to come and visit you, away from the public eye. I will make a statement to the press that you are under the weather with a bad case of stomach flu, and are confined to bed.

“Once we have you settled in, Red will stay with you and I have a team who will keep the press away in light of circumstances that will become much worse. Elizabeth, we’re sure that Tom will be resigning the office before election day. Senator Ressler will become the next president – and you will finally be free of Tom and begin your new life with Red and your child.”

Liz just sat and listened to her dear friend, who’d been more than an employee all these years. She loved Kate Kaplan; her loyalty and friendship had meant more to her than words could express. This all seemed to be happening so fast; Tom would no longer be president; she would be free to lead a private life. Her political life was coming to an end. Conflicting emotions roiled through her head, but all in all, she was more than relieved that it was over, finally. All she wanted was Red, and their child. It was all she ever desired: to love a man with all her heart, and for him to return that love. She had that now, with Red.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Kate, except to say, when I leave, will you come with Red and me? Will you come work for me when I resume private practice?”

Kate didn’t hesitate. “Of course, I will. You will also need help with the baby in the beginning and I’m glad to help. Did I ever tell you that I was a nanny in my college days?”

Liz was clearly surprised, as evidenced by the expression in her eyes. “You’ve never told me that. But you never married or had children of your own.”

“Too busy with my career. I came close once. My darling Annie was killed in a freak accident. She was the love of my life; there was no one after her.”

Liz squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’m so sorry. But I’m so grateful to have you in my life; in our lives. Now, please tell me what’s in the bag.”

Kate pushed some papers to the edge of Liz’s desk, then placed the bag on the smooth oak surface. “Throw away those useless crackers and that shitty tea. I have my own remedies that will help with your morning sickness.”

And true to her word, Kate dug into the seemingly bottomless pit of that humongous bag, and pulled out a plastic container of what looked like home-made cookies. Next, a huge plastic bottle of a golden beverage appeared. She just kept producing strange looking edibles then placed them all on the desk, much to Liz’s amusement. Everything was labeled, each stating the purpose of treatment, how to prepare it, and when to consume it.

“I’ll boil some water for us while you finish your paperwork. Then we can start to pack whatever you need for our trip. Be right back.”

Liz lifted the containers and locked bags and inhaled their pleasant fragrances. She opened one container, and saw golden brown bars of what appeared to be some sort of ginger cookie.

“Go on, have one. They’re my ginger bars. Guaranteed to settle your stomach.” She set a steaming mug of peppermint/chamomile tea in front of Elizabeth, urging her to drink.

Liz was starving, but hadn’t eaten a morsel except the tasteless crackers since the night before. She took a bite of the soft treat and moaned in pleasure. “My gosh, Kate, this is delicious! I taste, ginger and cinnamon, right?”

“It’s a secret.” Kate gave Liz a rare smile. “Drink your tea now, slowly. You’ll be fine dearie. Give it all a few minutes.”

And within moments, Kate the miracle worker proved true to her word. After two ginger bars and that entire mug of tea, Elizabeth couldn’t believe that her nausea had dissipated. Not wanting to press her luck or question her wonderful benefactor, she allowed Kate to pack it all up. They’d be bringing all the treats and tea to Camp David.

“Oh, there’s one more thing I have for you.” Kate mentioned as they placed the last of the containers in Kate’s bottomless bag.

“What’s that?” Elizabeth asked.

Kate lifted a pregnancy kit from her jacket pocket. “I thought you’d want to take this when we get to Camp David. I know you’ll want to share it with Red.”

Liz took the box and hugged her petite friend. “Thanks, Kate.”

“I know this is all going quite fast for you. But I only want to help Red protect you, and to do that, we must get you away from Tom.”

Liz nodded. She understood the consequences of all that would come to light in the next few days. And to be perfectly honest, she didn’t want to be a part of Tom’s downfall.

She wanted a new life – with Red. It wasn’t safe to stay with Tom, and thanks to Kate Kaplan, she would be leaving soon.

As Kate’s people assisted Liz with packing, she couldn’t help but wonder how fortunate she was. She was preparing to depart the White House after four years of ups and downs, of happiness and profound sadness, of deception and lies; prepared to leave Tom, for good.

She didn’t notice the appearance of Red, who’d entered the residence seconds before. He leaned against the door jamb, outside her open bedroom door. Watching the woman he loved as she packed her luggage, who was preparing to depart the life she’d lived as the most powerful woman in the country.

How he admired her! His courageous warrior, this woman who’d endured four years of an unhappy marriage, a philandering husband, not to mention the loss of a child. She’d chosen, instead, to fall in love with a man whose own life had been filled with sadness and loss. Red firmly believed that they had, by some stroke of fate, fallen hard and fast for each other. Elizabeth had taken a risk and chose him. He’d never been prouder of her than he was at this moment.

Observing her as she gently directed the volunteers who helped organize her belongings. He watched as she placed a box on the bureau. It was a pregnancy test; his heart leapt with joy as he imagined her growing large in the coming months. In a few short weeks, his retirement would be official, and hopefully her marriage would be dissolved as well. More than anything, he wanted to marry her as soon as possible, and the moment her divorce was signed, they would elope and this chapter of their lives would be put into the past, where it belonged.

Kate noticed him first. She nodded in his direction, then directed her team of assistants to leave the room. She approached Elizabeth, who turned and saw him, and as usual, her loving, warm smile, shot rays of much needed light into his heart.

“Be prepared to leave within the hour, Dearie.” She told Liz, as Red entered the room. “Do not lift or carry a thing; I have people who will do all that for you. Red will escort you to Camp David. How are you feeling?”

Liz nodded. “Better, Kate. Much better. Thank you so much. I’ll be ready to leave within the hour. Will you be coming with me?”

Kate shook her head. “I have work to finish up here, which will include arranging for an armed guard to meet us at the Camp. But I’m just a phone call away. I’ll arrange for the doctor to see you. The lodge will be completely stocked with everything you will need.”

Liz nodded. “Kate….”

“Whatever happens, it’s been my profound pleasure to serve you, Madam First Lady.”

They hugged tightly, then Kate left the room, touching Red’s arm on the way out.

Red slammed the door behind Kate, and opened his arms, catching Liz as she rushed to his welcoming embrace. He smothered her lips with demanding mastery and she succumbed to his warmth, lingering, savoring every moment of their touch. She drank him in, enjoying the divine ecstasy of his arms around her, experiencing this man who she loved beyond reason. His lips then moved to brush her brow, eyes and nose in a series of slow, shivery kisses. 

This was not the place, and now was not the time, but they needed each other, and time and place didn’t matter.

“Lizzie, are you well?”

She pulled him into a small alcove that adjoined her bedroom, then pulled him by the lapels as she backed up to the wall. “I feel wonderful. Kate gave me these cookies and tea and – “

He didn’t give her time to finish her sentence. “I need you, need you…”

She didn’t wait for him to respond; taking the initiative, she unbuckled his belt, and unzipped him, freeing his length, wanting nothing more than to give herself to him. “Oh. Oh Lizzie, when you touch me like that…. I can’t think, can’t…. oh, I love you….”

“Hurry, Red…...” She managed, as he lifted her effortlessly, and pushed her flush against the wall, while she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Again, he didn’t speak. His actions spoke so much louder as he ripped her panties in half as she guided him home.

“You’re so hot….so wet…. beautiful, just beautiful…” He groaned, gliding inside her, delighted to find her wet and warm and ready as his arousal heightened. 

She buried her head in his neck, breathed a kiss there, inhaled his spicy scent, reveling in his strength as he held her up and proceeded to bury himself deep inside her. Their breathing grew heavy and labored as his thrusts gained in intensity, his thrusts long and hard and fast.

“More…” she moaned, as his thrusts quickened, in and out, his hands under her ass, supporting her. “Don’t … don’t stop…”

His mouth crushed her own, as his lips met and sent spirals of pleasure through her as her body stilled. 

Within seconds, her body spiraled out of control and in seconds, Red caught up and exploded inside her, his hot seed spurting inside her warm channel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, he escorted her to one of the black, virtually impenetrable sedans that formed the First Lady’s convoy. Samar Navabi drove the lead car, with Dembe driving Red and Liz in the second, leaving Baz and two additional agents tailing them.

They were on their way to Camp David, the presidential retreat located seventy miles northwest of the White House. A hundred forty-three-acre compound in Western Maryland, Liz was scheduled to stay in the main lodge. The trip would take an hour and a half, and Liz looked forward to more alone time with Red.

She settled close beside him in the back seat, mostly quiet, a little tired, and pensive as she nestled herself in Red’s warm, safe embrace.

“Talk to me, Lizzie. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She didn’t want to move. His arms created a haven so warm and serene, she could stay there forever. She loved the smell of his spicy aftershave and burrowed deeper into the nest of his arms. Absently, she touched his flag pin, then placed her hand inside his suit jacket, and settled on his chest, the steady, strong beat of her heart bringing her comfort like she’d never known.

Her voice, when she answered him, was low and thoughtful. “I guess it’s all over for Tom.” 

“Yes, it is. Just a matter of his attorneys advising him on what’s best. But he will not be in the White House come Election Night. It’s a dark time for our nation, but you are blameless in all this, you know that, don’t you?”

“Tom deceived me from the start.” Liz turned and looked up at Red while she confessed all that was in her heart. “Who knows how long he’d been having an affair with Gina, much less sharing national secrets? Was he with her while I was losing my baby? When I grieved alone, in pain and bleeding from the miscarriage? Did he ever really love me? Was I so blind that I could not see what was happening in my life? How far had his dishonesty gone, Red? My God! Has he ever had anyone killed?”

Red sighed, but didn’t speak. He wanted her to let it all out, and then it would be done. He rested his head on hers and gently kissed her hair, soft and thick; took in her Chanel, familiar and seductive. 

“I was so young when I met him. I trusted him, believed in him, supported him.” She sighed, her words turning bitter. “What a fool I’ve been.” She felt Red’s arms hold her tighter, giving her courage to let it all out. “Was I just a job to him? Did he use me to climb the ladder in politics? He watched me die inside when we lost our child, and all the while, he was fucking Gina, and God knows, who else?!”

She began to cry, her softs sobs shattering Red’s heart. He turned to face her, and upon witnessing the tears, he secretly vowed that Tom Keen would pay for the pain he’d instilled on Elizabeth. “Look at me, Lizzie.”

She lifted her head and they locked eyes. “You are not to blame. You thought you loved a man who would bring you happiness and hope, someone who would make you laugh, and share a family with.” Tenderly with great care, he lifted her chin to focus on her. His voice was low, his words precise and purposeful, and filled with a gentle understanding. “He was the man you chose to share your life with and you married him. You wanted to be happy. And you should have had all that, Lizzie: to be treated with respect and kindness. You deserve to be happy, and I promise you with all my heart, you will have it all. Never forget that I belong to you. We belong to each other --”

“--We are each other.” She finished his sentence.

“Yes.” Was all he said. 

“I’m a little tired.” She nuzzled into him again, her warmth bringing him more joy than he’d ever experienced.

“Sleep, sweetheart. We won’t be there for another hour or so. Everything’s going to be okay.” He kissed her hair, relishing her closeness, and the fact that she carried their child.

“You’re going to be okay.”

TBC


	24. THE DESTRUCTION OF TOM KEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has escorted Elizabeth to Camp David in order to keep her safe ~ but the President is hot on their trail, hell bent in bestowing revenge on Red, and returning with the First Lady to the White House, where she belongs.

He couldn’t believe it; in the blink of a god damned eye, demands for his impeachment were being set in motion.

As he sat at his desk in the Oval, and while it remained his, his thoughts scattered; Chaotic and spinning in a kaleidoscope of colors: anger, fear, arrogance, and more.

Gina had, literally, thrown him to the wolves. He should have expected it, but then he should have known that sex and power interfered with good sense and intelligence. Now, he would have to face the fact that indictment was a distinct possibility, if not, an almost definite inevitability.

His cell buzzed incessantly, his team of lawyers waited outside, and his assistant wore a scared rabbit look on her face each time she looked at him.

He was fucked, and he knew it. The only thing he might be able to salvage out of all this shit, and with a tiny, thin thread of hope, was his marriage.

Through all of this, in all the years he’d been involved in politics, all the way into the White House, Liz had been beside him, supporting him, loving him. Even through times he’d screwed around, performed acts that were less than legal, yet those times and instances he kept her in the dark; she didn’t have to condone things that were out of her control, in any case.

He’d chosen well; she’d been the perfect wife. The perfect First Lady. The perfect politician’s partner.

Where was she? Why wouldn’t anyone tell him? The audacity of his people to keep that information from him. What did they all think he’d do if she’d left the White House – and him? Had she bolted the moment she heard the news of his investigation and possible ties to Russia?

She’d told him it was over between them. She’d taken up with Ray Reddington: a goddam secret service agent; a Navy veteran, much than she with nothing to his name except some medals and commendations for bravery and serving his country. Big fucking deal.

He needed to find her; beg her to return to him and support him; With her by his side, they could fight this attack on his life, his presidency, his policies. With her supporting him, maybe, just maybe, he’d escape prison. He could do this; he’d done it before, begging her to return to him after she lost the baby and went back to Nebraska, to her father, Sam, for some soul-searching. But in the end, she’d come to her senses and returned to him; she’d done the right thing. After all, it was more than just love and politics that brought them together. It was a monumental step in his life with which he fought to excel.

Sure, he cared for her, maybe even loved her at one time. Yet he’d faced the fact long ago that she was, inevitably, just a job to help him reach the top: the perfect wife for the perfect candidate.

He’d never forgotten the time she’d traced a heart in the dust on his shoe when he ran for the senate, years before.

That’s when he knew – knew that he had her.

And he’d have her again.

All he had to do was find out where she was, and she’d come back to him. After all, she was the First Lady, how the fuck far could she go? He’d figure out a way to get Reddington out of the way and he’d win her back.

He’d shed some tears, promise her honesty and love, swear on the Bible of his innocence; anything, if that would do the trick.

Feeling his confidence tucked safely back in place, he took a deep cleansing breath. His luck had not run out after all, he was certain of it.

At that moment, his assistant announced the appearance of Howard Hargrave, who entered and smiled weakly at Tom.

Before giving the attorney the opportunity to speak, the President stood and took a stoic stance.

“Where’s my wife?”

Hargrave looked askance, as to the impossibility that the President was unaware of the location of the First Lady.

“Word is, she’s at Camp David.”

The President pursed his lips, and nodded. “I guessed as much.” He lied. “I miss her so much, Howard. I want her back, here…right now. So, get me a car and I’ll be on way.”

“Mr. President…Sir...you can’t just leave. Besides that, it’s very late and you’re due to be called for more questioning in about an hour. This is a very crucial part of our defense. We should sit down and form a strategy. You can see Mrs. Keen later. We have to – “

“I’ll see her now!” His hand slammed flush on the desk. “I am still your president and I will see my wife!”

His secret service agents raced into the room upon hearing the ruckus. 

“Everything is fine, gentlemen.” He soothed the agents with a smarmy charm and golden boy smile. “Get me a car and take me to the Camp or so help me, God, I’ll take myself there. You can’t stop me.” He looked at Hargrave, feigning a hopeless expression. “Look, I need Liz, and you need to make it happen, Howard.”

Hargrave nodded, overruled by the higher power that was Thomas Keen. “Right away, Mr. President. I will arrange it.”

“Good.”

Obviously rattled, Hargrave pulled the cell from his pocket, and proceeded to arrange for a car to deliver the president to Camp David. Meanwhile, Tom, nearly aroused from the power he held over the people who worked under him at knife point, stepped over to the liquor cart and poured himself a glass of scotch. He swallowed it all, and welcomed the burn as it slid down his throat, then poured another, until he’d imbibed several.

Realizing he’d had one too many, but feeling invincible, he struggled to straighten his tie, buttoned his suit jacket, drew shaking fingers through his hair. Momentarily his agents joined him, then escorted him to the armored black sedan that would take him to Camp David. To Liz.

And Reddington.

Yes, he thought, as his body relaxed from the effects of the liquor, Reddington would be dealt with, swift and sure. And he had more than an hour to think of a fitting end to Reddington.

I’m the President, he thought wryly, and after he dealt with his wayward wife, he’d be sure that her lover would cease to be a problem in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s official.”

The moment they’d settled into the main lodge at Camp David, Liz was chomping on the bit to take the pregnancy test. Now that Red was with her and they could have some privacy without the risk of Tom walking in on them, this, she told Red, was the perfect time.

She’d taken a quick shower and dressed in soft slacks and Red’s Navy shirt, excused herself, and brought the kit into the bathroom.

Moments later, she exited the room holding the test stick, and together, they sat on the bed.

And waited, until the appearance of the double blue line soon confirmed what they’d already known.

“Yes.” She whispered as they stared intently at the stick, holding hands, as their dream came true. Red turned her toward him, pulled her into his arms and they sat like that, silent. She brought her arms around his shoulders, still holding the proof of her early pregnancy, crying silent tears of joy, while Red choked back his own.

They leaned away from each other, the evidence of their glorious news overwhelmed them. “I know this is unconventional.” Red’s voice broke with emotion. “Being you’re still married. But will you marry me, Lizzie?”

She nodded, eyes bright with tears, her smile wide and filled with so much hope, it took his breath away. “Just a minor obstruction, darling. I’d be proud and happy to be your wife.” She saw the stress and fatigue darken his beautiful green/gray eyes, and caressed his cheek. “You worry too much about me, Red. We’re going to be okay; you said so yourself.”

He managed a faint nod. “I love when you quote my words back at me, sweetheart.” He joked. "Why don’t you have another cup of tea and one of Kate’s magic bars. Then let me put you to bed; you need your rest. It’s getting late.” His voice brooked no argument, and she nodded in agreement.

“I am tired, very tired. I just want this all to be over. When Tom discovers our news – “

“—There’s no reason he has to know, not now anyway.”

She drank half a mug of tea that he offered, and barely touched the magic elixir that Kate had created just for her. They talked for a bit, not wanting the precious moments to be over. When her yawning became nearly incessant, however, they both chuckled softly. Liz couldn’t fight the fatigue any longer. She needed to sleep.

And he needed to be with her, guard her, and prepare. Because her escape to this compound used for a peaceful getaway, wasn’t going to stay silent and peaceful for long. 

He took the pregnancy stick from her and placed it on the night stand, then urged her back onto the bed. “Get under the covers, Love. Sleep.” He crooned, kissing her gently, her sweetness digging into his heart and settled there, like the warmth of the sun.

“I love you.” He mouthed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him, tired but joyous. “Mm, love you too.” She whispered, closed her eyes, and was asleep in nearly an instant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Armed guards surrounded the Camp David compound, their sole directive: the safety of the First Lady.

It was long after midnight, and Red couldn’t sleep. He sat in a large club chair beside her bed, sipping a tall bottle of cool water, keeping watch over her.

What he wouldn’t give for a few beers right now. However, his senses had to be on alert at all costs. Water would have to do for now.

Despite the promise that she’d felt better after consuming Kate’s secret concoctions to ward off morning sickness, Elizabeth remained exhausted. She’d slept practically from the moment they arrived here, only waking to have some tea and one of Kate’s ginger bars. Her early pregnancy, combined with the stress of what lay ahead now that Tom was suspected of sedition, and so much more, was taking its toll.

Was he acting like an overprotective father already? Maybe. Perhaps. But once the shit hit the fan with the news of the president’s collusion with the Russians, added to that, his association with Gina, backlash would surely reach to the far ends of the country, much less, the world.

No doubt, Elizabeth would also be questioned and hopefully, with the help of the FBI and the Secret Service, be released without further stress and worry.

Another miscarriage would surely destroy her, not to mention what the loss would do to him.

Tom had texted endlessly on their trip to the lodge, calling her numerous times on her cell as they made their way to the Camp. Elizabeth had declined all his communication, turning off her phone, and sliding it in Red’s suit pocket. She’d proclaimed that she was, indeed, done with her husband. Secretly Red rejoiced, as this was just the first step toward her freedom from Tom, and toward her future with Red and their child.

Both had discussed her imminent divorce on and off for the past few days. Elizabeth planned to have her lawyer meet her within the next few days. With Tom’s forthcoming indictment, she had a deep desire to get this debacle of a marriage over and done with, cleanly and quickly. He didn’t deserve her support, nor would he receive it, not anymore.

All Red craved beyond imagining, was to whisk her away the moment she was able to leave Washington. The second her divorce was final, he’d planned to take her somewhere warm and tropical, primarily for her wellbeing and that of their unborn child. Then he’d marry her, they’d leave all this corruption and scandal behind them, and never look back.

Red rose from the chair, swallowed the last drops of cool water, then stepped to the bed and covered her with the soft blanket she’d kicked off moments before.

Her soft, even breaths told him she slept peacefully. “No one, and nothing, will hurt you again. That I promise you, Elizabeth.” He whispered, smiling down at her lovely countenance, as well as stray wisps of dark hair fanned out on over her snowy white pillow.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.” He murmured, then stepped from the room, barefoot, clad only in dark gray sweat pants, and black t-shirt bearing the Navy insignia.

He turned and stepped toward a chair and nearby valet in an adjoining dressing room, where he’d placed his clothes and belongings when they’d first arrived.

Methodically, he removed his t-shirt and sweats, then shrugged into a clean, crisp white shirt, pulled on dress black slacks. He grabbed a red, white and blue diagonal tie, and stepped over to a full-length mirror. His fingers moved precisely, making sure the Windsor knot was perfect. He then retrieved and slipped a sturdy leather holster over his left shoulder. He followed by throwing on his inky black suit jacket, and straightened his treasured flag pin, smiling as he did so.

To complete his professional garb, he grabbed his Glock, checked the clip, making sure it was full, then pushed it into the holster, where it fit like a hand in glove.

Pulling his eyeglasses from his inside suit pocket, he slipped into them, and considered the mirror once more.

“This ends tonight, Keen. Once and for all.”

His words solidified all he’d known since they arrived in Camp David.

Cooper had texted Red while Elizabeth had been in the bathroom, taking the pregnancy test. Told him that the president had been making a ruckus, and demanding to see the First Lady.

And that Keen had been obviously drinking. 

And for Red, drunk equaled trouble. No one would be able to hold Tom back once he had given the order to come here. Unless they had a warrant for his arrest, which hadn’t come through yet, he was still the commander in chief.

And he was on his way here. To Elizabeth.

Entering her bedroom and resting his gaze upon Elizabeth, making certain she was resting comfortably, he stepped outside the front door of the lodge and stood on the wide, wrap around porch.

He nodded at the guards placed strategically around the perimeter of the compound. But Red didn’t care if he was alone or an army stood watch. Tom would not get to Elizabeth. Not if it took his last breath to protect her from her husband.

Dembe and Baz soon joined him, stood on either side of him, armed and prepared for any eventuality. 

“He’s on his way here.” Red stated, standing straight and tall, and stoic. “Please do not interfere once he arrives. I’ll take care of him.”

Dembe frowned. “What if he demands that you are removed, Raymond? He can still do that. He is still the President.” He pointed out. “That will leave the First Lady alone and vulnerable to him.”

Red turned to Dembe, lips pursed, eyebrows raised. “If it’s one thing the First Lady is not, is vulnerable.”

Baz puffed out a laugh, while Dembe looked sheepishly at Red. “No, she is not, but she is pregnant and not feeling her best. It is our duty to protect her at all costs.”

Baz nodded in agreement. “We won’t interfere unless there is trouble. He won’t touch her, Ray.”

Red nodded. “Thank you.”

They stood as one, side by side, forming a fortress to guard the princess who slept soundly inside, carrying a child, his child, a perfect innocent. And Red vowed once more, that she would not be touched by the dirt and filth that was on his way to corrupt that innocence.

Tom Keen’s reign of power, whether within the government of his country, or within the confines of his marriage, was at an end.

TBC


	25. THE SHOWDOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Keen goes after the First Lady, as well as Red ~ and the ensuing confrontation will change everything.

The silence of the night was broken by the sounds of cars, waking Liz from a deep, peaceful sleep.

Her bedroom was dark, curtains drawn, yet she didn’t have to turn her head to know that she was alone didn’t have to think twice to know what was happening: Tom was on his way.

And Red was most likely outside, waiting for him.

She climbed from the bed, and opened the curtains, just in time to see a convoy of black sedans, headlights blazing, entering the road that led to the main lodge.

“I guess this is it.” She told herself, staring out the window as the long line of cars, no doubt filled with armed agents, approached the Camp. 

It wasn’t long before she heard Tom’s voice, raised and filled with authority, filled the silence. 

He was loud and agitated.

And drunk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red stood, legs apart, hands at his side, focused on the sight of President Keen climbing from his vehicle, adjusted his horn-rimmed eyeglasses, and accompanied by at least a dozen agents, many of whom were friends and colleagues of Red’s.

Four agents accompanied the president, while several others took a stance beside the cars. Counting the guards already here, the Camp looked more like an armed fortress than a vacation compound.

Dembe and Baz stood their ground as the president made his way toward them, but something was awry.

“He’s been drinking.” 

“This is not good.” Baz commented as the president’s appearance was definitely off. 

“No, it’s not.” Red fought to remain calm as Tom approached the three men who stood side by side at the front door.

“You and your team will stand aside, Reddington.” Red hesitated, knowing the consequences of disobeying a direct order from the president, who now addressed his agents. "Take them from here. Restrain them in one of the cars, if necessary." 

Red swallowed hard, struggling to restrain himself from punching Keen until his teeth were shoved down his throat.

Tom rushed to the front door, while his men, who outnumbered Red's team four to one, led them to one of the cars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz heard the ruckus and before she was able to cut him off, Tom barreled into the lodge. It was too late. He’d found her. “Tom, what the hell do you want?”

She’d turned on the lamps but kept her distance from him when he entered her bedroom. He stopped in the center of the room, and stared at her his eyes dark with anger and confrontation. 

Arms crossed over her chest, she steadied herself for what promised to be a less than stimulating conversation.

“What I want,” he began, his voice two steps away from a slur. “Is for you to come home with me, where you belong, Babe.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She snapped. “Where’s my team?”

“Your team is being held. When I get through with Reddington, he won’t be able to get a job washing cars. Stop being so high and mighty, Liz. You are finished with him, for good.”

“You can’t detain my agents, Tom. You need to leave; I don’t want you here, don’t you understand? We’re done; over. I want a divorce!”

He took one step toward her, but she held her ground. “Listen, you fucking slut, there will be no divorce. You had the audacity to run away from ME? Seriously? You’ve been screwing a god damned secret service agent old enough to be your father, instead of supporting your husband in his time of need? You are a selfish, self-centered bitch, but I have to admit, I need you.” He stuck his fingers through his hair in frustration, then shook his head. “I’m in trouble, or haven’t you noticed? Too busy getting laid out here to pay attention? You are the First Lady of this country, and it is your job, your mission, to stand by me, through thick and thin. I came all the way out here to get you when I should be with my team of lawyers, trying to figure out all this shit. So, get your things and we’ll go back together. I might just forget all this happened, Babe.”

Liz blinked, wide-eyed. "You're not going to make me feel dirty, Tom. You can go to hell!" She hauled her arm back, then followed through with a slap that knocked the glasses from his face. “What's wrong, Tom? Gina throw you under the bus? All of a sudden I'm the love of your life? God you’re pathetic.” Liz pushed the hair from her eyes, thinking of Red and glad he wasn’t here to hear this.

But she was unprepared for his retaliation as he closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm, his grip painful as his lopsided grin made the hair on her arms rise.

The only thing she could possibly fathom at this moment was keeping her unborn child safe. She didn’t fight him, but she would not back down. “Take your hand off my arm.” She demanded between gritted teeth, well aware that reasoning with him was not going to work.

He forcefully pulled her to the club chair beside the bed and pushed her into it, making Liz’s heart pound as a tiny thread of fear began to make its way through her.

"You're coming with me....now." As he turned from the chair to retrieve her luggage that lay in the corner of the room, he saw it.

And then, everything happened so quickly, she had not a second to catch her breath.

Liz inhaled sharply as he lifted the pregnancy stick, stared at it for no more than five seconds, then threw it on the floor, as if it had bit him.

He turned toward Liz, rage fueling him as his hand flew across her cheek with such force, she instantly felt the bitter taste of blood.

“You’re pregnant!?”

He rose above her, poising to strike again, when Liz, trembling and half dazed, lifted her leg and, and with all the energy and strength she could muster, kicked him square in the balls.

“Fuck!” He quickly covered his privates and doubled over, giving her an opportunity to rise from the chair and run towards the door.

But while he was hurt, he didn’t back off; instead, he tackled her, threw her to the carpeted floor, punched her in the mouth, then in the stomach, knocking the air from her as she struggled to take a breath, knowing he’d hurt her ribs.

Crying out as she took a deep excruciating breath, she let out a piercing scream, then another split the air, as everything began to spin around her. 

Then, as if in slow motion, she felt Tom’s weight pulled from her.

Red.

Barely able to see with one eye swollen, she watched as the man she loved grabbed her husband by the lapels, and proceed to pummel him mercilessly. 

His fists were so trained for battle, that within seconds, Tom’s face was a bloody mess. 

Liz opened her mouth again to scream to Red to stop. She knew Red would kill Tom if not stopped. Liz couldn't live with herself if that happened. She knew Red wouldn't be able to get past it as well.

Thankfully, within seconds, Dembe and Baz, accompanied by a band of agents rushed the room. It took more than six men to pull Red from Tom, who collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Instinctively, Liz lowered her hands to cradle her flat abdomen, silently praying that she had not miscarried, sobbing from the pain, and fighting to stay conscious. Her eye was swollen shut, her mouth was bleeding and she didn’t know if Tom was dead or alive. She strained to focus her one good eye on Red, and the second she knew Dembe and Baz had restrained him, she allowed the dark cloud of oblivion to envelope her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood. So much blood.

Tom’s blood had spattered onto Red's suit, his white shirt, his hands. His knuckles were nearly raw from the punishing beating he’d given the president.

Red’s rage had turned white hot the second he’d heard that blood curdling scream from within the house, telling him Elizabeth had been in trouble, and most likely hurt in the process.

It had taken him all the strength and power that his body could manage to break free of the agents that held him, with the help of Baz and Dembe, plus other agents who helped free them. While Elizabeth was at the mercy of a drunken, no doubt enraged Tom Keen, not a second passed that he wasn’t hatching a plan to break free of his captors, and get inside that house.

He didn’t care if they shot him; nothing was going to keep him from Elizabeth: not pain or fear of death.

Only scant moments had passed when they all heard the raised voices and then, that heart breaking, soul shattering scream that would haunt Red for the rest of his life.

That call for help alerted every single agent close by, and together, they ran to the house. Even the strength of Dembe and Baz could not hold him, stop him, halt his entry into that area. 

And if Tom had touched her, put a finger on her, president or not, he would die at Red’s hand.

And now, pummeled and unconscious on the floor, Red allowed his partners to grab him from Tom's inert form, and direct him to Liz.

“Red, she’s been beaten, badly.”

He turned, and where burning rage had fed him earlier, it was now replaced with a debilitating helplessness as he ran to her prone, still form. 

Kneeling beside her, his choked cry of despair filling the room. Tenderly and with much care, he touched her swollen cheek. Seeing her like this cut him like a knife.

He could simply gaze at her, blood coming from her mouth, her eye and left cheek already blue and bruised from Tom’s hand. He leaned down and gently kissed her unbruised cheek, silently grateful he could hear her even, blessed breaths. “Don’t go, Lizzie. I’m here. Fight, sweetheart, please….” He gasped. “Please, don’t leave me…”

Within seconds they heard the sirens, and a moment after that, half a dozen EMT technicians entered the residence. Half administered to the president, and the rest tended to Elizabeth.

“Raymond, let them care for her now. We can meet them at the hospital.”

He heard Dembe’s voice but couldn’t move. He was cemented to the spot at her side. “She’s so pale.” He said to only himself. “So still.”

“Raymond, come.” Then with deep compassion for their friend, Dembe and Baz leaned over, each taking an arm, to help Red rise from the floor. 

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Fine. We will go in the ambulance with her. Now let them tend to her. The hospital and her private physician have been alerted. They're awaiting our arrival.”

And as if in a cloud of confusion and pain, anger and sadness, Red allowed himself to be led away, to the ambulance where the emergency people were preparing to place Liz.

“I failed her, Dembe. I failed her. When she needed me most, I wasn’t there to protect her. And now….”

"...And now, she will be fine. She is a warrior, Raymond. She will survive. You both will. You are both fighters, along with your child." Dembe had never seen his dear friend like this. He was nearly catatonic in his grief at seeing the mother of his unborn child this way, beaten by the very person he’d sworn to keep her safe from: her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate Kaplan stood at the emergency room entrance, accompanied by her huge signature tote bag. She showed no emotion as the sirens signaled the appearance of the ambulance that held her darling Elizabeth.

Baz had texted her from the moment the team and the First Lady arrived at the Camp, until seconds ago, when he’d informed her that Elizabeth was stable, but badly hurt.

Nausea rose in her throat, and she fought to tamp it down. Now was not the time to be sick. Now was the time to see to Elizabeth, get her well. Already, the wheels were in motion to deal with this assault on the First Lady.

The Justice Department had been notified of the president’s behavior. When push came to shove, half a dozen secret service agents told the police, FBI and Homeland that President Keen had nearly killed his wife. Kate blinked back tears she refused to shed. She had to be strong for both Elizabeth and Red, who Baz informed her, was beyond despondent, holding Elizabeth’s hand all through the ambulance ride, placing the warmth of her tiny fingers against his cheek, kissing her wounded cheek, silently urging her to fight, to breathe….to live.

As the ambulance sped up to the entrance of the emergency department, at least a dozen nurses and health care professionals rushed to the vehicle, all having a job to do within the organized chaos.

Steeling herself for what she was about to see, the back doors of the ambulance swung open. Baz and Dembe jumped out, and helped the emergency technicians slowly, but efficiently, roll out the wheeled stretcher holding a still unconscious Elizabeth.

Kate rushed up to the prone, injured woman who was like a daughter to her. Holding back the tears, she looked upon Elizabeth's face, bloodied and swollen. Blood also matted her hair and she was shoeless.

As the doctor and nurses sprang into action, calling out instructions and all moving quickly and efficiently, Red jumped from the ambulance. Kate was not prepared for his appearance, or his demeanor.

He was covered in blood, Tom’s blood; secretly, Kate cheered. 

“She’s hurt badly, Kate. Several teeth went through her lower lip from the blow.” He choked, as the gurney carrying Elizabeth rushed inside the double doors of the hospital.

“Red, she’s a fighter, you know that. She’ll pull through. Don’t you dare think she won’t.”

He shook his head, slowly, side to side, pulled his eyeglasses from his face, rubbed a bloody hand over his face, then looked at her with a sad expression of despair. “Kate, he punched her in the stomach.”

Kate grabbed his arm. “No.” She gasped. “No.”

They entered the hospital, following the stretcher down a long hall, arm in arm, forming a united front as Dembe and Baz met them. 

They approached her personal physician as Kate confronted him. “How is she?”

“We have to make sure she’s not bleeding internally. Step aside please. We’re going to take good care of her.” He told them in an authoritative, no nonsense tone.

Red gripped the doctor’s arm and spoke in a low, precise tone. “She’s pregnant.”

"How long?"

Red shook his head. "Just a few weeks. She took a home test several hours ago: positive."

The doctor nodded, but showed no emotion. “We have to stabilize her first." He insisted. "Now, let me do my job.”

He nodded and turned, leaving Red to step to the closed double doors. Arms raised, he leaned against the round windows watching as they cut her clothes away, while another nurse took her blood pressure.

“Red, come and sit down. She's in the best of hands. Everything that needs to be done, will be done. All we can do is wait.”

He heard Kate’s voice but didn’t react. He stared into that crowded room, but all he could see was the love of his life, and the child she carried. His child. 

Sighing deeply, he swallowed unshed tears, and returned to Dembe, Baz and Kate. Suddenly dizziness enveloped him, as his adrenaline crashed.

Baz caught him before he collapsed. He and Dembe assisted him to settle into one of many cushioned chairs in the hall.

Kate pulled a bottle of Gatorade from her bag, and handed it to him. “You need to relax Raymond. You’re not going to be of any use to Elizabeth if you become ill. Drink this and then we will all wait here together. How were we to predict that Tom would go to the Camp after one too many? It’s no one’s fault that he found the results of the pregnancy test.”

She watched Red drink the entire bottle in one long, deep swallow. He took a deep breath, and spoke to Kate, but his gaze never left those double doors.

“I wanted to kill him, Kate. I still do. And I would have if my men hadn’t stopped me. How long do you think it will take before I’m arrested?”

Kate blinked, then slid her hand over his swollen, bloody fingers. “Listen to me, Raymond. The President has been taken to a private room in the White House where his physicians will treat him. His lawyers are also present, advising him not to charge you, to keep his mouth shut. He’s already in enough trouble. They will release a statement to the press stating he fell down the stairs, then they will orchestrate proper excuses for his broken nose, jaw and two swollen shut eyes. You also broke two of his ribs.”

Red inhaled deeply. “How could a man like that turn me into a monster?”

She squeezed his hand, hard. “You know the answer to that. He would have killed her, Raymond. He’s the monster, not you. And that’s the end of it. No arrest, no detention, no dismissal. You will retire in a couple of weeks with a spotless record of service to your country, and to the First Lady. Everything has been taken care of; do you understand what I’m saying?”

He leaned over and gently kissed her temple. “I don’t care what they do to me.” He looked over her shoulder, his eyes glued to those double doors as if willing them to open; and then, they did. “As long as Elizabeth recovers. She is all that matters; she and our child.”

The young doctor with the premature grey hair at his temples stepped toward the tiny crowd who faced him with hopeful gazes.

And then, he smiled and nodded. “She’s awake and talking, albeit with difficulty. Mrs. Keen will be okay, but it will take time. We’re going to watch her, make her comfortable and make sure she suffers no more stress. I don’t want her upset and this isn’t the time to talk about the president. She’s been through an ordeal, and frankly, Agent Reddington, had you not intervened when you did, her injuries would have been much worse.”

Red exhaled the breath he’d been holding. He trembled but fought off the sensation. Elizabeth would recover, and that’s what mattered. He pursed his lips, steeling himself for his next inquiry. “The baby?”

The doctor, whose name Red could only remember as ‘Nik', smiled. “The baby is fine. But the First Lady is suffering from a couple of loose teeth, a cut lip, not to mention two black eyes. Her nose is bruised, but not broken, and the punch to the stomach did fracture one of her ribs. Had the president been sober and his aim was true, that punch would have not only injured a kidney, but possibly her spleen as well. But he did not. We’ll watch her and hopefully, she can go home in a week or so.”

“I need to be with her.”

Nik looked at Kate Kaplan, who nodded. “Of course. She’s a little out of it from pain medication, but I’m sure she’ll want to see you as well. Go on in.”

Red nodded, his expression pale and desolate, as he approached Liz’s room.

Taking a deep breath, and wondering if she could ever forgive him, he stepped through the door, fearing the worst.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her eyes were closed as he approached her bed. The silence of the room broken only by the beeping of the cardia/blood pressure machine. 

Intravenous bags connecting a tube to her skin hung from a pole, injecting saline, antibiotics and pain medication to her fragile, bruised and battered form.

She looked so small in the bed, covered from neck to feet in a sheet and hospital blanket. Red stopped at the foot of her bed, and let his eyes trail the length of her.

He gasped, choking back emotion, so much so, that his chest hurt to look at that beautiful face, now marred by the results of drunken angry fists, courtesy of a drunken, enraged husband.

And it was all Red’s fault.

He should have taken her farther away than Camp David. He should have just let his instincts guide him and board a plane with her, and run far away.

But knowing Elizabeth Scot Keen, she wouldn’t have run; she’d never run from anything, or anyone. Red knew he had no one to blame except the person who struck and abused her, took advantage of her goodness, and ultimately, betrayed her trust. 

Her eyes were dark purple, swollen and her nose was bandaged. Her lips, those beautiful lips, were cracked and split. Red’s hands curled into fists, her appearance nearly overwhelming. She was barely recognizable, and the rage he still directed toward Tom Keen remained fresh in his head and his heart. 

He moved to the side of the bed opposite the IV poles and heart machine. He took a seat next to her, then, for the first time since he lost his wife and child, he cried.

He took her free hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, then placed her palm over his cheek, and lowered his head to rest on her still flat tummy, to the place where their child still lived.

“Lizzie.” His voice choked. “I’m sorry.”

TBC


	26. THE HEALING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of all that occurred at Camp David, Elizabeth and Red begin to heal, and prepare for a new beginning.

Red reached for her free hand, lifted it to his mouth and tenderly kissed her soft, small fingers. He placed her palm over his cheek, and lowered his head to her chest. The steady, strong beat of her heart reassured him that she was still with him. His life, his love, his heart, everything he cherished in this life, lay in this bed, finally safe. 

“Lizzie.” His voice choked. “I’m sorry.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her heartbeat quickened when the sensation of warmth reached her senses, instilling a bit of comfort throughout her bruised and broken body. Although barely able to see or smell because of her injuries, his touch told her he was close. 

She let the tears fall, as her darling Red held her hand, his head over her heart, crying for her. Begging her forgiveness.

Clawing her way to wakefulness, she strove to reassure him that all would be well. Not exactly easy to do when she probably looked like she’d been hit by a bus. She sure as Hell felt like something had mowed her down, and it wasn’t a damn bus. 

The doctor had quickly informed her that the baby was fine, and so was Red, as evidenced by his presence here. She needed him so very much. Loved him more than words could ever express. 

She struggled to move her hand where it rested in his own. She moved her aching fingers to caress his cheek and hair, the faint scent of his aftershave a welcome comfort. 

“Red.”

Through the slit in the one eye that remained open, she watched as he raised his head. He looked awful. “What are you sorry for?” She struggled to speak through her cut and swollen lips. “You saved me, darling. I wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

He shook his head. “No, no. I should have – “

A tear slid down his cheek and she lifted a weak index finger to swipe it away, as she began to weep in kind. “Don’t cry, Red, please don’t cry. We’re safe; the baby is safe because of you. We survived, Red, don’t you see? We’re survivors.”

He took a fresh handkerchief from his inside suit pocket and wiped her tears. That’s when she realized his knuckles were covered with dried blood. “Oh my God! You’re hurt!” She struggled to rise from her pillow to inspect his wounds. “Red, what did he do to you?”

“Shh.” He pursed his lips, and gently settled her back to the pillow, then managed a weak smile, careful not to hurt her cheeks while he dabbed at her tears. “He did nothing to me, Lizzie, I promise. It’s what he did to you. Forgive me for not being there.”

“You were there, Red. And you’re here now. As long as the three of us are okay, that’s all that matters. As soon as I realized Tom had been drinking, I should have known he wouldn’t listen to reason. So if you want to blame someone, blame me.” Her eyes lowered to his shirt and suit. “Is that his blood?”

Red nodded. “I wanted to kill him, Elizabeth. I still do.” He went still, jaw rigid and set. The rage he harbored for Keen remained a living thing inside him. No doubt Red was a dangerous presence, and any threat to all he loved would result in his wrath. He hadn’t hesitated to beat Tom within an inch of his life. She guessed that had he not been pulled from the president, Red would have finished the job he set out to do, after witnessing what he’d done to Liz. And Red’s taste for revenge was not over; he would never be satisfied with the fact that Tom had escaped with his life. 

Liz squeezed his hand, wishing with all her heart that she could wrap him in her arms to soothe him. “I know, but you didn’t. He will pay for what he’s done - All of it. He’s committed unpardonable crimes. Now that Gina has exposed him, I suppose the Judiciary will move to impeach him instantly.”

Red didn’t answer, just gave an imperceptible nod, prompting her to continue.

“How did Kate and the White House spin this all to the press? How will we hide all this?” She pointed to her face.

He hesitated at first, having no desire to add to her stress, however, he'd never keep the truth from her, would never dream of lying to her. “You were in a minor car accident. I know it sounds ineffective and fake, but Kate assured me that the ruse will work. Furthermore, no photos of you will be available until you are released from the hospital. We will then depart from an underground entrance, accompanied by a legion of my agents. Rest assured, sweetheart, you will suffer no additional stress.” 

He sighed heavily, his hand cradling hers, then continued. “Of course, this charade will play out for your continued privacy, and safety. I want you comfortable, so you will come home with me, to Bethesda, to heal. Your doctor will visit you there, if you agree, of course. I must admit I’m not happy about this intrusion on your privacy and morbid curiosity will run rampant while you are on the mend.” 

“I’m used to the attention, Red.” She emphasized, attempting to comfort him. “I’m okay with it all. It’s a good thing you’re not a part of social media. Twitter will be eating all this up like a pack of voracious wolves.”

“The only positive part of all this nonsense with social media is that people will believe whatever is posted, that much I do know. Those vultures who prey on someone in your position should --- well, never mind.” Red said. “All the public knows is that you have some bumps and bruises, including a sprained ankle; that’s why you’re here. Kate has a computer technician who she swears by. He will plant and spread the ‘facts’ about your accident that will have nothing at all to do with Tom’s injuries.” 

She rubbed his hand where the dried blood caked, cringing as she lightly ran a finger over the broken skin. “I don’t care about any of that.” She whispered, her heart aching as she stared at his injured flesh. “I only care that you and our baby are alive, and we’re together at last. Nothing will keep us apart from this moment onward. The minute someone hands me a cell phone, hint, hint, I’m calling my attorney, and going forward with a divorce. I need this to be over, Red. I need to be with you.”

"Against my better judgement, I'll bring you a burner phone tomorrow." He could refuse her nothing.

Then he sat quietly, and Elizabeth mused that he remained immersed in the events that brought her here, battered. Yet at the same time immense pride filled his heart, even while she lay there, chiding herself for not being able to defend herself more efficiently when confronting Tom. “Stop re-living it all, Red, please. He may have punched me, but he didn’t beat me. Furthermore, he'll never have me, never have what you and I do. Please, please, stop punishing yourself. And just so you know, he didn’t get away unscathed before he punched me. I did hurt him, you know?”

Red tilted his head, fighting to humor her, as he played with her fingers, the way he loved to do. “Tell me.”

She managed the best version of a smile. “I kicked him in the balls.”

Brows raised in delight, he nodded as a genuine smile curved his beautiful mouth. “That’s my girl.”

She laughed, but grimaced when her ribs rebelled. “Oh damn, that hurts.”

Alarmed and concerned, he lifted his head. “Lizzie, what? What can I do?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine. I promise. I refused pain medicine, but Nik informed me that the low dose was safe for the baby. I just want to get out of here, Red. I want to go home with you.”

“You will. Soon. You are being guarded and kept safe while here, have no fear. And I dread saying this, however, but the FBI and Justice will want to talk to you, sooner, rather than later. If there was anything I could do prevent that, Lizzie, I would. But much as I’d like to think that I can do anything, unfortunately, I hold no sway over the government. I’ve been called in to see Cooper once I leave here, as well. Hopefully, just a formality. I am your personal agent, and I was defending you against someone who attacked you. President or not, I just want this event put in our past so we can move on.”

“Now, we are on the same page, Darling.” She told him, brooking no argument.

At that moment, Elizabeth’s physician entered and approached the bed. “You need your rest, Madame First Lady. Agent Reddington can return later.” It wasn’t a request.

“I’m staying.”

Liz intervened, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to convince Red to leave. “Just a few more minutes, Nik.” 

Nik reluctantly agreed. “Five more minutes, Agent Reddington.” He nodded and left the room.

Red turned back to her. She was pale, and looked tired. “Call me selfish, but I don’t want to leave you.”

“And I don’t want you to go, but first you will have your hand taken care of. Then, you need to see Director Cooper, clear your name and make your statement. Maybe you could return to the residence and get some of my clothes, hair brush, make up? They cut my clothes off when I arrived. Red, I need my handkerchief, and please send someone to the Camp to retrieve the pregnancy stick? I want to keep it.”

“Pushy woman.” He said pointedly, causing them both to laugh, forgetting for the moment, the events of just several hours before. 

“If you’re going to take care of me, I’m going to do my part for you, darling. Anyway, I’m sure Kate is, at this moment, trying to manipulate Nik into allowing her to come in. I’d really like to see her. We have much to discuss.”

Red shook his head. “Elizabeth, this is not the time to discuss politics.”

Liz had to think fast. The last thing she wanted to do was worry Red. “I was just going to reassure her that I’ll be fine. She is like a mother hen, and I do care very much for her.”

She saw Red relent and discontinue a potential debate. “Alright, sweetheart, you win. I’ll go, but I’ll be back in a few hours. And I’m staying the night; no arguments.”

“You’re so pushy.” She teased. “I’ll arrange for another bed to be brought in, okay?”

He nodded, and searched her eyes, filled with so much love, gave him the strength to leave her. “I can’t wait to get you alone, so that we can start our life together.” He murmured, whispering in her ear. “The moment the FBI clears you, we’re leaving Washington for good, and travel somewhere of your choosing, anywhere you wish. As soon as your divorce is final, we can get married.”

She held back a giggle that would surely affect her ribs. Red could be a bit high-handed, but she loved him for it. “I like the way you think, Agent Reddington. I can’t wait until we're both become civilians again.” She gave a deep sigh. “Sounds like Heaven, doesn’t it?”

“Heaven is right here,” he kissed her sweetly on the cheek, not wanting to touch her bruised lips. “I love you so much, sweetheart, and I’ll return with all you requested.”

“Come back soon.” She closed her eyes as he kissed her discolored eyelids, then touched his forehead to hers.

“I promise.”

“Red?” She called to him as he turned to leave.

“Yes?”

“One more minute?”

He tilted his head, and all the love he harbored for her was there, in his eyes. “One more minute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate Kaplan stared down at her, her stoic expression giving nothing away.

Yet Liz knew better. “I’ll be fine, Kate.” She grabbed her friend’s hand reassuringly. “The important thing is that Red and the baby are okay.”

“I know that, Elizabeth.” Kate sat on the nearby chair that Red had vacated just moments before. She had ignored Nik’s warning allowing Liz to rest. “I will see for myself that she is well,” she’d informed the doctor, before entering the hospital room.

Feeling a bit drowsy, Liz struggled to sit up. Kate assisted by placing an extra pillow behind her. “Tell me, Kate. What’s going on? I have a right to know.”

Elizabeth’s firm, authoritative tone brooked no argument. It made Kate smile. Her friend was going to be just fine. “The doctor says you’ll make a full recovery and the baby is fine as well. But I don’t think you’re talking about that.”

Liz shook her head. “You know Red doesn’t say much. He just wants to protect me. That’s the secret service agent in him.”

Kate agreed. “And we are grateful every day for that – and for him.”

Collecting her thoughts, Kate did have much to say, but where to start? And how to pick and choose while guarding Elizabeth from stress and additional emotional trauma? 

She blinked and lifted her chin. Elizabeth wouldn’t settle for less than the truth, so Kate decided not to beat around the bush. “Social media was flooded with comments about Tom’s alleged actions with Russia. Because of that, he was forced to discontinue his twitter account. The press has swamped the White House press room. They want to know what happened to him. Someone took a photo of him as he was wheeled out of the lodge after the confrontation with Red; we found the culprit and he’s been dealt with. There was also a photo of you that hit Instagram for all of five seconds. God bless our hackers.” She winked. “It’s been removed from all social media. I’ve taken care of it, Elizabeth.”

“In the meantime, he’s been taken to one of the sequestered areas in the White House, and being tended to by a team of doctors.” She watched for Liz’s reaction, spied a tiny spark of concern, and continued.

“Red literally pummeled him, Elizabeth. He’s suffered several broken ribs and a fractured jaw. He was struck so hard in the face, that his glasses flew off, wherein Red broke his nose as well.” 

Liz nodded slightly, and swallowed hard. “He wanted to kill him, Kate. He still does.” Her voice held a certain degree of bitterness toward her husband. “Red thinks of himself as a monster. He only did what he had to do, to keep me safe. He blames himself for my injuries.” Tears brimmed and Liz sniffed them back. “I was glad that Red hurt him. I guess that makes me a monster as well. Why did Tom do it, Kate? What motivated him to betray our country? To betray me? He not only abused and disrespected me, he allowed power to transform him into a political criminal.”

“You and Red will heal from all this, Dearie. Because your love is stronger than all the filth you were exposed to in the form of Tom’s power and authority, his disrespect and infidelity. You remained with him when, in my opinion, you should have left him years ago. Your strength and bravery knows no bounds and you’ve never surrendered to adversity. So, you fought to save your relationship with him, even after losing the baby, even after Gina, and yes, even after you fell out of love. That’s on him, Elizabeth, not on you; never on you. He is the monster, not you, or Red. Never forget that.”

“Now, you have a second chance to be happy.” Kate pointed out, giving Liz a rare smile. “Red is a good man who will never break your heart. He’s lost much, Elizabeth, and now, so have you. But the both of you are strong together; you’re a united front, and have gained so much more: you have found each other, and you are carrying a child that is a result of the love you share.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THREE WEEKS LATER  
ELECTION NIGHT

“Red, please stop fussing over me; I’m fine.”

She’d finally been released from the hospital, allowing Red to bring her to his apartment. She’d refused to return to the residence, and Kate supported her decision. 

God bless Kate. She’d taken care of the press, the rumors, and was pivotal in helping Elizabeth make the transition from the hospital to Red’s place. 

An unmarked car had departed the hospital, with Liz in tow. Another vehicle acted as a decoy, and the paparazzi were detoured, leaving Liz and Red free. She agreed to stay with Red at his small apartment in Bethesda until they were able to buy a home of their own.

In the meantime, he was hovering and making sure she was comfortable. He’d put her in his king-sized bed, bringing her meals on a tray. Liz adored his attention, and decided to enjoy it all. But he was still exhausted from all that had occurred, and he needed his rest too.

“I’ve made you a cup of that ginger tea that Kate favors.” He placed it on the night stand, then sat at the edge of the bed, facing her, watching her.

“Arent we going to watch the election?” She asked. Why she was curious when she’d known the outcome, she couldn’t say. Maybe she just wanted the satisfaction of seeing Tom defeated. It was virtually going to be a one-way race, with Tom’s opponent, Senator Donald Ressler, a shoo-in. 

Tom had recovered, for the most part, from the injuries incurred by Red. Now he was being detained, under guard, in one of the lower White House areas. He would soon appear before Congress, who possessed the power to declare the punishment of Treason. The only reason he hadn’t been charged with attempted murder, was due to Kate. She had buried Tom’s crime under the carpet, mostly to protect Elizabeth. Red was not thrilled about the entire idea, but Elizabeth begged him to understand. This way, she would obtain a divorce quicker; then she and Red could marry.

Red finally relented, and even though he continued to harbor a white-hot desire to kill Tom, he wouldn’t upset Elizabeth in any way.

“I thought we’d skip the election part; just watch the news when it’s all over.” Red suggested as she accepted the mug from him and took a tiny sip. “What’s the point, Lizzie? We’re done with Washington. The moment they elect Senator Ressler, you are no longer the First Lady. Are you sorry?” He took the mug from her and returned it to the nightstand, then took her hand.

She was careful not to squeeze his fingers too hard because of his bruised knuckles, never wanting him to think that he was to blame for her leaving Tom, for their affair. “No, I'm not sorry, will never be sorry. I got what I wanted. You. Tom is to blame for all of it. I almost lost our baby due to Tom and his indiscretions. It’s over now, and we’re going to start a new life – together. You know I adore you, don’t you, darling?”

“Yes, I do.” He pressed his forehead against her. “Have I told you how happy I am to have you here with me?”

“Only a dozen times, but don’t stop.” She whispered, as their lips met in a tender kiss. She knew he wouldn’t go farther than his sweet kisses, and risk hurting her mouth or ribs. “I feel much better. I hope you don’t mind having a house guest whose face is a dull shade of purply-orange.” 

Her injuries had healed satisfactorily. Even though still sore from her now healed rib, she was still sleeping a lot, and Red loved babying her, and waiting on her hand and foot. She would laugh and tell him not to fuss, but secretly he knew she was enjoying her freedom from the White House constraints.

His large hands enveloped her face in a gentle caress. “You are the most beautiful purply/orange woman I’ve ever known.” He joked. “And we’re going to have a child.”

She smiled. “And as soon as my divorce goes through, perhaps we can be married by the New Year.”

“I’m counting the days.” He responded, watching as she retrieved her mug and finished her tea. 

She handed him the mug, and settled into his side, letting go with a wide yawn, already weary and ready for a nap. 

“Sleep,” he urged her as her eyes drifted shut, her dark lashes fanned out across her cheek. 

“Just for a minute.” She yawned again. “Wake me when it’s all over.”

He smiled and held her hand, knowing she’d be asleep in moments. The election wasn’t important, not anymore. It was all about Elizabeth now. 

He moved his hand and placed a palm to her still flat tummy, his heart filled with hope for their future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Former Senator Donald Ressler was elected Commander-in-Chief, in a decidedly one-sided presidential election.

Red had settled in bed with Elizabeth fast asleep in his arms. He gently pushed her hair from her eyes, and listened to her soft breaths as she dozed.

She’d missed the entire acceptance speech as the handsome, clean cut, former military hero stood on the stage in the Hilton Ballroom, holding hands with his lovely wife, Audrey. At his side, stood the smiling, joyous Vice President elect, and former Congressman, Aram Mojtabai, who was also joined by his family. 

Tom was no longer the President, and silently, Red rejoiced. Thomas Vincent Keen and his treachery would soon be dealt with. The possibilities of prison were looming large on the horizon. He was already disgraced, stripped of the presidency, and most embarrassing was the fact that he was defeated before being impeached.

The stories of his injuries spun precisely as Kate had predicted. Everyone believed that he’d fallen down a flight of stairs, thus inflicting extensive wounds to his face and ribs. He’d been treated by a team of surgeons, and had healed well.

“I should have hit him harder.” Red watched the television screen as every network and cable channel covered the Ressler/Mojtabai victory. 

Because of Elizabeth, and at her request, however, his hatred for Keen had dulled to bored indifference. He was now out of their lives, and the only issue left involving him, was his signature on an uncontested divorce decree.

He’d resisted signing the simple five-page document, and after all that occurred up to this point, he’d still insisted on speaking with Elizabeth, who of course, refused to see him, speak to him, or make any mention of his name.

After visits from his attorneys, not to mention the heads of the CIA and Justice, Tom, reluctantly and grudgingly, agreed to sign the papers, freeing Elizabeth from their marriage, and agreeing to never contact her again.

Red turned from the television, and stared at Liz, 

“Farewell, Madame First Lady; there will never be another like you, Elizabeth.”

Just then, she moved in closer to his warmth, murmured the words, ‘love you’ and fell back into a peaceful slumber, making Red smile. A well of contentment surrounded him, combined with a sense of joy he hadn’t experienced in years.

“Every time I look at you,” he whispered. “I know I’ve found my way home.”

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. THE REDDINGTONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their wedding night to the birth of their first child, their journey has brought Liz and Red to their new life: happy, together, and more than ready to become a family.

VALENTINE’S DAY  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND

Looking out at the glistening snow-covered landscape, Elizabeth Reddington marveled as a sense of serenity filled her entire being.

Married just hours before, her mind wandered to all that led her here, to her new home, her new husband, on this their first night as a married couple.

The flames from the fireplace crackled and popped, lending an ethereal golden glow to their bedroom. Warmth seeped in from all corners of the room, not just from the climbing blaze, but from the love that lived here, would always thrive and grow. They were free. 

Their bedroom. Hers and Reds. No more clandestine meeting places, or secret rendezvous. Neven again coming together in hotel rooms or a remote storage room in the bowels of the White House. 

This room, this house, belonged only to them, and her heart rejoiced at the idea. She gazed at all around her, lit only by the ghostly glow from the yellow and orange flames. Looking toward the antique furniture that filled the cavernous room accented by teal blues and mink browns, all surrounding the stately king-sized bed that dominated the area.

Never did she fathom that freedom would feel so good. Never had there been enough time for them before. Yet all that lay ahead of them now, from this day forward, was time enough, time to plan a future, for the possibility of happiness had now come to fruition.

Dressed in a silky pink floor length nightgown with a blush lace bodice held up by the delicate spaghetti thin straps chosen specifically for this, her wedding night.

Light snow began to descend upon the landscape once more, giving the acreage outside their safe haven a magical appearance, and Liz couldn’t think of a more romantic setting.

Sliding a hand down to her slightly swollen tummy, a slight flutter was a reminder that her child rested peacefully within.

She sensed him even before he approached her from behind. She closed her eyes, the hair on her arms rose, her legs weakened, and his spicy aftershave presented her with a familiar reminder of his power over her. 

She didn’t turn, yet savored his closeness when his body pressed slightly into her, their legs touching, the hard length of his erection evident. Her flesh melted when she rested her hands over the thick corded arms that circled her, then rested on her slightly swollen mound.

“What are you thinking? Tell me.”

She didn’t turn, but lifted her arms behind her to loop around his neck, leaning closer to his warmth, becoming aroused knowing he desired her as much as she wanted him. He wore no shirt, just those well-worn sweatpants that rested very low on his hips. They were her favorite and he knew it.

“I was thinking of us, of our new home, a little bit of everything.” She whispered back, relishing his hands as they expertly roamed upward to caress her breasts through the lace of her thin silk gown. He was well aware that at this point in her pregnancy she was extremely sensitive to touch. His touch. Within seconds, her nipples swelled and hardened, and she responded with a small puff of breath, captured in a moan of arousal.

“Are you well, Lizzie?”

Liz slowly turned in his arms, gazing at his eyes, so dark and focused, his nostrils flaring as his eyes traveled the length of her. She was aware that he still appeared cautious with her body, after all she’d suffered at the hands of Tom. 

“Darling, I’m fine.” She caressed his arms, then placed a palm over the light sprinkling of chest hair, and reveled in the racing heart beat she felt. “Please stop treating me like a delicate flower. I’m fine, honest.” She emphasized the words. “This is the beginning of us, just us. We’re alone, finally.” She smiled and kissed him, urging him to take all she had to give. 

He smiled back, pulling her further into his embrace. “You’re radiant, you know that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? We are so much stronger, together. Let’s not discuss anything except us. This is our night.” She whispered, her hands lowering to his sweats, where she easily slid them down his legs. “Undress me, Darling. Don’t make me wait.”

With a barely imperceptible nod, he kicked away his sweats, then placed his hands on her shoulders. In one precise movement, he slid the delicate silk fastenings from her creamy flesh, then guided the straps down, over her swollen breasts, where the rest of the soft nearly see-through fabric floated soundlessly to the floor.

She shook her hair back over her shoulders as he lifted her effortlessly in his arms, and stepped to the bed, settling her in the center and anchoring his body over her. Holding himself above her, his weight resting on his arms, he gazed at her. 

“We have all the time in the world now,” she pointed out, guessing he struggled to keep his control in check.

He touched his cheek to hers, as a tiny chuckle escaped his lips. “Yet you make it very difficult to wait, sweetheart.” His husky whisper stirred him to take what she offered, yet, he wished to savor this precious time. “Have you any idea of what you do to me?” 

She didn’t answer. She knew. And slowly, her arms came up to circle his neck and pull him down to her waiting lips.

Their kiss, when it happened, was a slow dance, lazy and focused. There was no rush, after all. 

The touch of his mouth on hers was soft. So soft. She loved how this tough former government agent gently, slowly slid his lips over hers. He tasted so good, like the wine he’d consumed with dinner.

She opened her mouth to bid him entry when his tongue glided over her lips, then he kissed the edges of her mouth, ever so tender.

Blood pounded in her veins, aware that her body ached for him, everywhere. Anticipation charged through her like warm syrup. “Kiss me.” Her body demanded his touch, his taste.

Liz was nearly breathless as her nipples grew full; she tingled between her legs and sighed as he obeyed her seductive request with obvious delight.

His mouth moved slowly on hers, sipping and sucking as her lips moved languidly under his, sighing in a cloud of desire, every inch of her body pulsing with life.

She rejoiced as his kisses rocked her, wanting only to be devoured by this man that she adored. “I love you.” She breathed.

“Tell me, sweetheart.” He lifted his head, and his body was tight and controlled – for the moment. 

“More.” 

And in that one word, their world rocked on its axis, as his tightly coiled control began to unravel. The scent of their arousal surrounded them. She was wet and ready for him; he was impossibly hard and hot.

“Now is not the time to hold back.” She urged, as her hand slid between his legs to grip his steel hard cock. “Now is for us.”

He inhaled sharply, as she guided him inside her heat, drawing a sharp breath, trying to go slow, shaking with the effort.

He began to sweat, while, inch by inch, he pressed inside her, his jaws clenched as her sex slid along the head of his cock. The sensation was divine, leading Red to push inside her all the way.

His heart hammered, his breath bellowed in and out, as if he’d been on a jog. He watched his beautiful wife, as she took him, all of him inside her, her legs rising and wrapping around his hips, her moans of pleasure matching his as he began to pump.

He didn’t want to hurt her, but God, he wanted to bury himself so deep inside her hot channel, until they both exhausted themselves.

Teeth clenched, Red held her hips, then proceeded to thrust deeper, harder, hotter. Lust boiled inside him, as her tiny grunts of pleasure urged him to piston his hips faster, harder. 

She took him deeper as her legs rose higher, resting on his rear, and Red could smell her sweet skin, combined with their arousal and sex. 

He wanted more; he needed more.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over, holding her upright, while still connected. Immediately she began to ride him, up and down, her sex sliding along the length of his rock hard erection.

She leaned down, and he caressed her breasts, suckling on one hard nub, then the other, while he pushed upwards, grinding inside her.

Was he hurting her? As soon as he let up just a bit, Elizabeth shook her head. “No. Don’t stop, darling. I’m almost there. Please, Red.”

She began to emit tiny moans from her throat, while he trembled from his actions. 

“Come for me.” He demanded, his voice guttural and hoarse. “Go over for me.”

With his cock deeply embedded inside her, he saw what was happening to her: her complete surrender. He’d sensed the same. Pupils expanded, her breaths hard and deep, beads of sweat covered her as she continued to rock him, kiss and caress him.

She was shaking, shivering all over, milking and squeezing him, as he pulled her to him once more, suckling and biting her nipples, until she cried out and her hot essence coated his cock.

He groaned as his climax approached, trailing through him until he let out a raspy roar, then came and came and came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gently, he moved her to his side, while he fought to catch his breath. He scraped tendrils of her hair behind her ear, then covered them both with the soft blanket that had fallen to the floor.

“Elizabeth.”

She heard the worry in that beautiful deep voice of his, still trembling from their exertions. She turned toward him, and kissed him, loving him all the more for his concern. “Never better, darling. All I can say is, ‘wow’.”

She burrowed into his side, and rested a hand on his chest, and felt his racing heart under her palm. She relished his warmth, while they lie there, sated and totally spent. 

“Wow, indeed.” He breathed, smiling at her, caressing her flushed cheek. “I imagine ‘slow’ will not be appearing in our vocabulary in the future.”

“’Slow’ can be overrated, don’t you think?” She joked, lazily trailing her hand over the sprinkling hair on his wide chest.

They both smiled, content and well-loved. Silent and cocooned, safe in each other’s arms, they lazily gazed at the yellow/orange flames, relishing the warmth they emitted. 

“Red?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

They turned on their sides and faced each other, naked and warm, under the thick cashmere blankets, arms around each other.

“Promise me nothing will change, even after the baby is born.”

He lifted her chin with a finger, forcing her to gaze into those dreamy gray/green eyes of his. “I promise, that nothing will ever lessen what we have, here, tonight, now. This is our beginning, Lizzie. As our family grows, so will our love. You truly gave me a second chance that first day when you gave me your flag pin. That was just the start of what would soon become a life for us, together. I’m deeply in love with you; that will never change.”

“I love you too, Red. Always.” Her eyes began to flutter, and Red knew she would soon be asleep.

Within moments, her even breathing told him that she’d fallen into slumber. 

Holding his wife and unborn child in the shelter of his arms, he continued to watch the flames until slumber called to him as well. 

His last thought, as he surrendered to a peaceful place of deep sleep, was the assurance that his Elizabeth was safe, and would remain so, for the rest of their lives. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

EPILOGUE

 

She was finally done with work at weeks’ end. Elizabeth closed the folder, and pushed it to the side of her desk. She didn’t want to see another legal document until Monday.

Struggling with her pregnant belly, she awkwardly pushed herself up from her office chair. She was unsuccessful for long, endless minutes.

Breathing heavy, and bracing herself, she used her legs to take her weight, and was finally able to rise and stand.

Elizabeth Reddington felt like she was carrying a baby elephant, instead of a tiny infant. She shook her head and smiled, as another kick informed her that little Dumbo was ready to play.

“Okay, sweetheart, no offense, and I’m just as anxious to see you too, but kicking me like a soccer ball is not going to help.” She rubbed the place where her child decided to practice somersaults. “You happen to be very pushy, you know? Just like your father.” She chuckled lightly at the thought.

It was Friday, and all she wanted to do this weekend was put up her slightly swollen feet, eat until she burst, then cuddle with her overly attentive husband, not necessarily in that order.

Waddling like an overweight duck, she headed toward the bay window to clear her mind and stretch her muscles. Looking out at the cherry blossom trees proudly blooming out in front, she took a deep breath.  
She marveled at the manner in which her life had changed in less than a year.

She’d been First Lady of the United States, and then within several weeks of chaos, confusion and a husband who’d destroyed his career – and his life, it all ended so different than what she had imagined.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She was now Elizabeth Reddington, former First Lady, now a private citizen, with her own law practice in their new home.

They’d decided on buying a home in Bethesda, Maryland, after both she and Red had heartily agreed that they wanted to get out of Washington after Tom’s indictment.

Tunneling her fingers through her hair, which she’d grown out since the wedding on New Year’s Day, she stared at her diamond eternity wedding ring, smiled, then closed her eyes, thinking of all that had transpired since last October.

After she'd left Tom, he'd been indicted, then found guilty of treason by a Senate Committee, and now awaited sentencing. Though innocent and cleared of hiding any secret information in connection with Tom’s charges, Elizabeth, Red, and Kate had been called to appear as well before the Department of Justice every day for weeks. 

He was found guilty of treason and currently awaited sentencing. He was out of her life, for good. She and Red never spoke his name, and they'd put all that concerned her ex-husband, from their lives, for good.

As for Tom, he’d never apologized nor showed any remorse for the injuries he’d incurred on her. And to this day, she sensed that Red regretted the fact that he didn’t kill Tom when he had the chance.

“Water under the bridge, hey little cupcake?” She felt the strong rhythmic kick in the side of her stomach and giggled. “Oh, that was a hard one, princess. I think you are going to be the star player on a soccer team someday. Or maybe you can run track, or even play field hockey!”

She loved talking to the baby and rejoiced in the fact that she was healthy. Yes, she and Red were expecting a little girl. They'd decided to find out as soon as possible during one of her examinations. Dr. Nik asked if they wanted to know the sex of the child. Red looked at Liz and his eyes said it all. The fact that she was having a girl delighted and terrified Red. Liz laughed at the prospect of Red having a baby daughter. He’d be a wonderful father, and Liz was thankful that he’d have a second chance to be a dad. As for her, she loved being pregnant, strong kicks, frequent trips to the bathroom and all. 

Looking out her large picture window, she gazed at the picturesque pink and white cherry blossoms in the front yard, now swaying gently in the June breeze. She continued to caress her swollen belly as her thoughts, as always, drifted to Red.

He’d retired from secret service just as he’d promised, the day after Election Day. They hadn't been apart since. Red hadn't changed in one respect however. He was still over protective of her, and she had to admit, she loved it. She loved him. So deeply, it scared her sometimes. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed, silently grateful that they'd found each other. 

And just then, she heard it – the banging and raised voices.

“Oh God, they’re at it again, Cupcake.” She spoke to the belly, shaking her head as she slowly turned from the window, heading for the stairs. “Let’s see what they’re arguing about now, shall we?”

The low male voices became clearer as her cumbersome weight made it enormously difficult to make it up the stairs to the bedrooms. She stopped and stood in the doorway of the nursery, to survey the potential damage.

There was Red, Dembe and yes, even Baz, arguing the manner of construction of a disassembled crib.

Her laugh caught their attention, and they turned at her presence. “I told you that the men who deliver it, could have had it assembled within minutes, gentlemen,” she teased.

Red left the fray and approached her, his eyes bright with happiness, as he leaned over to kiss first her, then placed his palm to rest on her belly. “You shouldn’t have walked up the stairs without calling me.” He murmured. “Besides, we’re almost done.”

Liz looked over his shoulder, where dozens of screws, nuts and crib panels lay in disarray. “You could have fooled me.” 

“Just a minor glitch, sweetheart; we’ll be done by dinner.”

She tilted her head and gave him a squinty smirk. “I’ll be glad if you’re done by the time the baby comes.”

They shared a laugh, as Red stood before her. Elizabeth had a chance to look at him, really look. He’d changed over the past several months: the circles under his eyes were gone, his eyes were bright green, full of life and joy. He’d also grown out his hair a little, which she loved. He only shaved every other day or so, and she loved his scruffy appearance: it was very sexy. He’d learned to relax. Retirement suited him. He kept in shape by jogging every morning. He was healthy and fit, evidenced by the way his sweats sat perfectly on his hips. His Navy shirt was worn and fit him like a second skin, outlining his thick shoulders, wide chest and flat tummy.

“Lizzie, are you okay?”

She nodded, smiling at him with devilish delight. 

He knew that look. “Hormones again?” He joked, giving her a teasing wink, then stealing a quick kiss.

“If you say so.” She took his hand and placed it on the exact place their child kicked.

“She’s very active today,” he pointed out then looked a question at her. “What did you eat for lunch?”

She shrugged. “Chinese spicy garlic chicken.” She looked sheepish, causing him to let out a throaty laugh.

Baz and Dembe began arguing again, while Red moved in closer to her, his eyes locking with hers.

“I’d better get back to it before they come to blows.”

She nodded, and stood on tip toe to kiss him, deep and intense. “I'll cook dinner tonight?” He suggested, brooking no argument. “Go and put your feet up and relax and leave all this to me and my team.”

She nodded in agreement. “See you later, darling. I love you.”

“I love you more.” He nodded and touched her hair, then turned to join his friends.

Liz took a deep breath and left the men to their work, then made a bee-line to the bathroom. She had to pee for the hundredth time since this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two days later, the nursery was nearly complete. A colorful array of bright golds and pinks, dotted with leafy greens and sky blues gave the room a cheerful, colorful appearance.

She’d just finished attaching a colorful mobile of baby jungle animals to the crib, when she felt the warm dribble of water slide down her leg.

Red took the last steps that led to the nursery. In one hand, he carried a chocolate milk shake and in the other, a small tray of Oreos Double-Stuff. Last week, it was Tiramisu, the week before, Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia. What next, he chuckled softly? Pickles and peanut better? 

Whatever she craved or desired, he’d given her, no matter the time or place. He loved pampering her, especially in these last weeks of her pregnancy. She was so uncomfortable lately, and no matter what he did, she would cry because she was so tired, or grow frustrated when she couldn’t rise from a chair. 

Never had he seen a woman who’d actually grown more beautiful as her pregnancy progressed. The phrase, ‘glowing’ did really refer to his lovely wife. 

She’d suffered from a dull lower back ache in the past few weeks, as their child rested on nerves and gained weight, preparing for birth.

Lately, he’d been helping her into the shower, as her weight was ungainly and her balance was awkward. He enjoyed his retirement, and had spent each day with her, especially when she decided to continue her law practice until she gave birth. Since her office was in the house, Red saw no problem, as long as she suffered no stress.

Her pregnancy had progressed normally these months, yet Elizabeth was close to forty, and the doctors just kept a close eye on her. No complications so far. She took care of herself, and he took care of her, fussed over her, and he delighted in every moment.

They found this old Victorian house in perfect condition. It had belonged to a member of Elizabeth’s family who'd decided to move to Florida. Completely renovated when it was offered to them, they decided it would be a perfect place, large enough to raise a family. The back deck and subsequent yard was perfect for get-togethers. 

Thrilled that they decided on Maryland and not D.C., Red sensed that they had made the wise decision to move here, in a quiet, lovely, tree lined street in a peaceful neighborhood. 

The only thing missing, was a rose garden. So, just a few weeks ago, Liz hired landscapers to plant a multi-colored garden of roses. Because of her weight and advanced pregnancy, her doctor had ordered her not to exert herself. She had wished to plant the roses herself. Red agreed with the doctor, and Liz relented, and allowed the pros to do it. By next summer, they’d have a full blown sea of roses outside the back door that led to a roomy, rose filled garden. 

As he arrived at the open doorway to the colorfully painted baby’s room, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was Lizzie, glorious in all her pregnant beauty, barefoot, standing in a tiny puddle, dressed in a blue tank top and her white maternity shorts, which were wet.

“My water just broke.”

Red stopped dead in his tracks. It was time, he thought. Don’t panic. If she sees you worried, she will stress.

He nodded, then swallowed hard. “Okay, sweetheart. I’m here.” He placed the snacks he’d brought for her on the baby’s bureau, then went to her.

“Are you in pain?” He asked, kissing her temple while his arm supported her. “What do you need?”

She shook her head. “No pain, but I need to pee and change my shorts.”

He led her to the bathroom, then left her while he ran to their bedroom for a clean pair of underwear and shorts.

Taking deep breaths, he entered the bathroom and helped her get dressed. “I’m fine, Red. Let’s get my bag. I need to call the doctor and get going.”

Within seconds, Red had retrieved her overnight luggage, called the doctor, helped her slide into a pair of flip flops, then left the house.

He lifted her into the Cadillac Escalade, strapped her in, making sure the buckle was under her breasts and across her lap. He took large strides to the driver’s side, then sat behind the wheel. They took a second to stare at each other and take a deep breath.

He started the engine, then took her hand and kissed her palm. “Are you alright?”

“A little pain, now, but I’m fine. It won’t be long now.”

He released her hand just long enough to put the car in gear, then grabbed her left hand with his right as he pulled out of the driveway, and toward the hospital.

They held hands and sat quietly for the twenty minutes it took him to arrive at their destination.

An hour later, Liz was in the serene atmosphere of a large private birthing room, as soft music drifted in through hidden speakers. The walls were a pastoral myriad of soft, cool colors. She was now in full labor, contractions four minutes apart.

With Red by her side, wearing a pale green gown, he helped her sip some ice chips, soothed her with comforting words of love and support, and rubbed her back when she ended a contraction.

The monitors that took track of the baby’s heartbeat told the expectant parents and the medical staff that all was normal. 

He watched as nurses came and went, all monitoring Liz and the baby. Within another hour, Liz's contractions were constant, stronger with every breath she took. Red began to sweat, growing a bit nervous as Dr. Nik entered the room. The contractions became stronger, harder. Every two minutes now.

“The doctor is here, sweetheart.” He soothed her. “Everything is going to be okay.” He kissed her hand, pressing close to her.

“It hurts, Red.” She squeezed his hand so hard his fingers went numb, but he didn’t care. 

“You’re ten centimeters dilated, Liz.” Dr. Nik announced as two nurses stood to either side of him. “Are you ready to have a baby?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Liz managed to smile through the pain. She turned to Red and nodded. “Ready, darling?”

Tears squeezed from her eyes and he swiped at them, and sniffed back his own. “I am.” 

Several moments later, as he held her hand, spoke to her, kept her focused, she was ready.

“I have to push" she announced, then focused on Red.

The doctor positioned himself between her legs, nodded at the nurses, then at Liz and Red. "Okay, then, let's have a baby."

Red nodded, then circled Liz's shoulders and lifted her from the pillow into a sitting position. “Look at me, baby. Concentrate on me, breathe with me.”

Red watched Liz and at that moment, he saw the strength and determination in her eyes. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

With one arm behind her, supporting her, keeping her upright, Liz began to work hard to push, all with encouragement from her husband and Nik.

Another contraction, more pushing, breathing with Red until the contraction ended.

As he lowered her to the bed, he wiped the sweat from her brow. “You’re doing wonderfully, Lizzie.” He told her, their eyes locked onto each other. “Not too much longer.”

She nodded and took a relaxing breath, until another contraction hit.

“Red?” And he was there, lifting her again, breathing with her, cheering her on, so proud of her, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. How astounding was this woman, laboring so hard to give life to their child? He was humbled as she again, pushed, following directions from Nik to ‘keep pushing, keep going….’”

Finally, Nik announced. “You’re crowning. She’s coming, Liz. Just one more good push. Come on!”

Liz took Red’s hand in her own, once more supporting her back as she sat up. “Our child is almost here, Lizzie.” He gently told her.

And then, with all the strength she could muster, she cried out with her exertions, laboring and pushing, pushing, with Red close by, his head close to her ear, whispering words of love and devotion to her while she pushed out her baby girl.

One of the nurses took over for Red as the baby was emerging. “Go and watch as your daughter is born,” she encouraged him to leave Liz, who nodded at him. Red was given gloves, and with Nik’s assistance, was allowed to take the baby as she slid into his waiting hands.

She began to cry instantly, and Red was torn between holding her, and being with Liz. He was guided back to his wife, the umbilical cord still attached, and presented their child to Elizabeth, who waited with outstretched arms.

Red placed their child on Elizabeth’s chest, over her heart, then kissed his crying wife, and made no attempt to stop his own tears.

Together, they spent precious seconds just watching their daughter, Red’s hand over her tiny back, relishing her warmth.

He leaned into Liz, touching his forehead to hers. “I love you so much.” She cried and caressed his face, wiping his happy tears away. 

“She’s so beautiful, Lizzie. She has brown hair, just like you.”

“Are you ok, Red?”

Leave it to Elizabeth to worry about him. “Never better, sweetheart.”

At that moment, Nik approached them both with a clamp for Red. “We need to clean her up, but first, would you like to cut her cord, Red?”

Red nodded and with the assistance of one of the nurses, cut the umbilical cord. He looked on with a sense of wonder as the nurse took his daughter to a small table in order to weigh her and clean her up.

So overwhelmed with emotion, Red removed his eyeglasses, then swiped at his tears with a sleeve as he returned to Liz's side. In the few private seconds they had before they brought the baby back to them, Red and Liz entwined hands and kissed deeply. “She’s so beautiful. Thank you, Lizzie, for our daughter.”

“I love you.” She mouthed the words.

He nodded as the nurse brought back their bundle of joy, cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket, her little tuft of brown hair wrapped with a tiny cap encircled with a bow. Mother and Father kissed their now yawning daughter, and both laughed, while touching her tiny delicate feminine fingers. They couldn’t stop looking at her, touching her chubby little face.

“Eight pounds two ounces, her Apgar score is ten.” Dr. Nik announced, proudly and happy for Red and Liz. “She’s perfectly healthy. Congratulations, you two.”

“What’s her name?” One of the nurses approached them to place an I.D. bracelet on her ankle bearing the words: "Female, Reddington."

Red looked at Liz, and nodded, then turned to the nurse.

“Her name is Agnes Samantha, after Elizabeth’s grandmother and father, Sam.”

“Now there’s a name you don’t hear nowadays,” she commented, then walked from the room with Nik and the other nurse in order give the new family several moments of privacy.

“It’s a good name.” Red countered, unfathomable joy filling his heart and soul as his daughter wrapped her tiny finger around his own while Agnes took root at Lizzie’s breast and began to nurse. They were a family now, the three of them connected in a way that nothing could tear them apart. 

Love and joy filled his heart as his eyes beheld his beautiful, exhausted, wife, and their perfect, sleepy little girl.

“You’re exhausted, Red.” Liz pointed out, as she kissed her new baby daughter, now a sleeping angel. 

“Give her to me, Lizzie. I’ll put her down. You need to rest as well.”

Liz handed Agnes over to Red while she looked on. She had to admit she could probably sleep for a week, but not yet.

After placing the infant in the little hospital bed, he turned to Liz, catching her stifling a yawn.

“I promise to sleep if you stay here and nap as well.”

He smiled at her, then looked over at the large recliner that sat next to the bed. “Okay. I promise.”

They allowed the tears to fall; tears of joy and exhaustion and happiness. Both turned to look at their slumbering infant, so innocent and peaceful, then turned back to gaze at each other.

“Just one more minute?”

“Yes, one more minute.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we bid farewell to the Reddington family, I want to, once again, thank you all for reading the alternate universe that I've created for Red and Liz ~ We still have about 93 days until Season 5 premieres, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that maybe, just maybe, Red and Liz will find their way back to each other - on the show anyway....
> 
> But in FanFiction Universe, Lizzington universe, Red and Elizabeth will always be together: loving, living, working, laughing, together.
> 
> Thanks as always to cress26, SandyClaus, Katrina and Larissa and all the gals in my group who have encouraged and inspired me on 'Scandalous' - I took a lot of poetic license, especially when it came to politics and the workings of the government, so please, forgive me. ~~ 
> 
> I want to wish all of you a wonderful, fun-filled, safe Summer (or Winter, depending where you live) ....I love you all..... Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part/character of THE BLACKLIST.
> 
> I want to thank all who take time out form their busy real lives to read my stories. You are the best and I love you.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/friend/Queen of Prompts, Cress26 ~ couldn't do it without you, my friend.
> 
> Also thanks to my dear friend, SandyClaus; she really stirred the juices with this one....love you, baby.
> 
> And lastly, thanks to the group I co-admin and to my peeps there; your encouragement and support mean the world to me.


End file.
